Cuando Regrese (Traducción)
by Susurro9
Summary: Fue solo después de que Zelda fuera raptada por Vaati que ella descubrio que ser un señor maligno no es algo fácil y que él no es tan terrible como se dice... Esperen no, eso no está bien, definitivamente él es terrible... A veces... Porque la delgada línea entre el bien y el mal no siempre es fácil de distinguir. Historia original escrita por fleets.
1. Adios

**Este fue un fanfic que me topé por casualidad mientras buscaba entre los fanfics en inglés algo novedoso y diferente qué leer, hasta antes de leer esta historia jamás se me había pasado por la cabeza la pareja VaaZel, y creo que no habría llegado a gustarme tanto si no hubiera sido por _fleets_ y su gran habilidad para manejar a los personajes, pues esta no es una historia donde Vaati al final se convertirá en un hombre dulce y amoroso del que cualquiera se enamoraría, no señor, mantendrá su esencia propia de villano que lo caracteriza, pero con un toque muy humano e interesante que hace comprender un poco su psicología, eso fue lo que me enamoró de esta historia y que a su vez me hizo querer compartirla con los demás, hasta al punto de pedirle al autor que me dejara traducirla, por supuesto me dijo que sí, por eso les presento esta obra ahora.**

 **Espero que también les guste esta historia y que mi traducción haya quedado bien, es mi primera vez haciendo esto.**

* * *

—Vaati.

La princesa Zelda extendió su mano hacia el hechicero que en aquel momento se preparaba para dejar el palacio de los vientos. Su capa ondeaba detrás de él, había llegado a comprender que la brisa nunca se apartaba de su lado, por ello siempre había algún movimiento en la tela. El brujo giró su rostro levemente hacia ella para dejarle saber que la había escuchado.

Dudó un momento bajando su mano sin estar realmente segura de qué es lo que quería decir. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan… Tímida? Aún podía recordar claramente cuando la había llevado… No, ese término era demasiado amable. Cuando había sido secuestrada por el brujo de los vientos, en aquel entonces había dado cada onza de fuerza en su cuerpo para resistirse a él. Ella era la regidora de Hyrule, la campeona de una de las tres deidades: Poseía la fiereza y la determinación que conllevaba ser la poseedora se semejantes títulos. Pero ahora…

¿Cuándo se volvió tan tímida?

—¿Sí princesa?

Las palabras de Vaati resonaron a través del aire con aquel tono de molestia característico de su voz. Pero Zelda podía reconocer que no era la molestia que causaba un enemigo, sino más bien la molestia que venía del hecho de no saber qué era lo que le molestaba a ella. Ese chico a veces podía ser bastante sobreprotector, aun recordaba la semana que pasó a su lado castigando a cada monstruo que osaba acercarse demasiado. Luego de eso ningún monstruo volvió a molestarla otra vez.

Zelda elevó su mirada hacia el rostro del brujo, su flequillo lavanda caía por su rostro curvándose de forma sutil hacia su barbilla, ocultando uno de sus ojos color rubí, a veces le avergonzaba darse cuenta de cuántos detalles de él conocía ahora.

—Te vas —Dijo la princesa.

—Obviamente — Vaati esbozó una ligera sonrisa y carcajeó con un cierto tono de maldad— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso mi presencia es tan choqueante que hasta la sabiduría se vuelve tonta?

Ah, ese irritante descaro, irritante y entrañable a veces, pero irritante al fin y al cabo. Su timidez temporal se desvaneció y regresó a su usual personalidad fuerte

—Tú sabes de lo que estoy hablando Vaati. —Retiró algo de su cabello rojo de su hombro de forma casual, aunque aquello no le podría importar menos— Este es el fin del juego ¿No es así? Tú vas a… —Hizo una pausa y luego suspiró. Trataba de hacerlo, pero no era fácil, este era uno de esos momentos en los que no era capaz de mantener su actitud fuerte—. Vas a morir — dijo suavemente.

Vaati ahora giró su rostro por completo hacia ella y la observó por unos minutos sin decir una palabra. Acaso aquella era una mirada de… ¿Dolor? Fue tan solo un instante fugaz de debilidad antes de que su expresión volviera a ser dura como el hierro, pero Zelda sabía lo que había visto. Durante el transcurso de varias semanas se había dado cuenta de que Vaati escondía mucho de sí mismo bajo una máscara de hielo, quizás por orgullo o por temor al ridículo.

Pero ella sabía la verdad: No quería parecer débil ante nadie, incuso ante ella, sobre todo ante ella.

El hechicero estalló en risa escondiendo toda la inseguridad que pudiera estar sintiendo

—¡Ahahaha! ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no crees que mi poder sea suficiente para derrotar al héroe? Sabes de lo que soy capaz, deberías saber que ese tal héroe está más que acabado.

Caminó hasta Zelda con paso confiado y colocó su brazo sobre los hombros de ella con gentileza, pero la princesa lo empujó lejos, aunque la realidad era que lo único que deseaba era mantenerlo abrazado y creer que todo estaría bien, pero no podía permitirse eso ¡No podía creer en él! Es cierto que ahora confiaba un poco más que al inicio, pero en esta ocasión no podía hacerlo.

—¡No! —Gritó sorprendiendo a Vaati por la fuerza que mostró— ¡Eso no es verdad! ¡Él te derrotará y no volverás de esta lucha vivo!

—¿Es esa una amenaza princesa?

Arqueó una de sus cejas y dio un paso hacia atrás. Entonces observó su muñeca la cual aún estaba siendo agarrada por la princesa, quien parecía haber olvidado dejarlo ir luego del empujón.

—¡No! ¡No lo entiendes Vaati! ¡Link va a derrotarte y no regresarás más!— Continuó finalmente dejándolo ir mientras pequeñas arrugas de preocupación asomaron en su frente donde estaba la tensión.

La expresión de Vaati se relajó. Una vez hace tiempo atrás había escuchado esas mismas palabras de la fiera princesa de Hyrule y en aquella ocasión la había despreciado. Quizás le había dicho que terminaría olvidando la esperanza de ser rescatada, o alguna cosa horrible de ese tipo para que perdiera la determinación. En ese entonces según recordaba, solo deseaba a la princesa porque sería un lindo trofeo para tener en el palacio, junto a las otras doncellas que decoraban el lugar.

Ahora era un poco diferente, a él realmente le preocupaba su determinación. Después de todo, el palacio sería terriblemente aburrido sin su actitud fiera la cual ya no le interesaba aplastar. Y le había tomado bastante tiempo admitir eso.

Por eso, cuando escuchó el mismo mensaje de aquel entonces, no la despreció como en el pasado, pero aún si hubiera querido ¿Cómo podría hacerlo cuando las mismas palabras sonaban tan diferentes? En lugar de un tono rebelde que lo condenaba a la derrota, la voz de Zelda parecía una súplica para que se mantuviera a salvo.

¿O quizás lo era? Nunca se podía decir con la princesa, y por lo que él sabía seguramente estaría imaginando cosas. Pero ese era uno de los puntos que le gustaban de ella: Siempre lo mantenía a la expectativa.

—¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? —Preguntó con molestia en su voz. Aunque sonrió de forma amplia cuando vio a Zelda mirarlo directo a los ojos, con una expresión que decía que quería golpearlo por tomar todo tan a la ligera.

—Sé que será así, porque eres arrogante, e impaciente y nunca piensas tus planes bien.

El labio inferior de Zelda se curvó, quizás de rabia supuso Vaati. Se había acostumbrado bastante a la princesa enfadada durante las primeras semanas, aunque al final terminó por calmarse luego de un tiempo. El hechicero le mostró una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Entonces tú y yo hacemos la pareja perfecta ¿No lo crees? Tu sabiduría y mi poder. Arrasaremos Hyrule como una tormenta… Literalmente. —Comenzó a reír a carcajadas pero se detuvo al sentir que Zelda había dicho algo, ella casi lo había susurrado— ¿Qué fue eso?

La princesa mordió sus labios hasta casi hacerlos sangrar

—No. —Dijo finalmente.

Cuando lo miró, Vaati estaba sorprendido por las lágrimas que rodaban por el rostro de la noble, quien también parecía sorprendida, pero a la vez avergonzada, por lo que rápidamente las limpió. Odiaba la forma en la que estaba llorando, era tonto llorar porque estaba enojada con él. Vaati era tan estúpido y eso la ponía molesta, furiosa.

—¡No! ¡Porque eres tan arrogante e impaciente que de todas formas no me escucharías —Dijo dejando que sus manos cayeron a sus lados mientras se rendía en sus intentos por secar sus lágrimas.

Finalmente, ya no siendo capaz de soportar estar frente al hechicero mientras lloraba, la princesa giró sobre sus talones y rápidamente se retiró hacia las profundidades del palacio de los vientos, alejándose de Vaati con pasos fríos.

El brujo la observó alejarse en shock, jamás le había pasado algo así antes. Bueno, la parte del llanto sí, pero nunca en ese contexto. Ella lo miraba con esos profundos ojos azules y sus labios contraídos en una expresión que enseñaba cuánto lo odiaba, pero ese no era odio de verdad, la expresión que ella tenía era un odio nacido de la frustración de que él no la escucharía, no haría caso de sus advertencias de que iba a morir. Era la primera vez que alguien lloraba por él porque estaba preocupada, y era… Raro.

Acaso a ella… ¿Realmente le importaba lo que le sucediera? Bajó su mirada hacia sus manos, vio los restos de cabello rubio rojizo que habían quedado atorados entre sus dedos

—Hey princesa Zelda —sonrió hacia la pieza de cabello y la dejó caer suavemente—. Supongo que eso fue como un "Te amo".

Su sonrisa se manchó con una incipiente tristeza, la cual persistió aun cuando se alejó hacia los balcones donde su lucha final lo aguardaba.

Con cada paso recordaba como había ocurrido todo, había jugado el rol del poderoso secuestrador, nunca tomando en cuenta lo que la princesa sentía, solo pensando en su propio deseo de casarse con ella. Realizarían el matrimonio y eso sería todo. Ella sería el símbolo visible de que Hyrule le pertenecía. Los sentimientos nunca entraron en su esfera de prioridades.

Entonces ¿Cuándo fue que todo cambió? Se preguntaba. Mientras daba el último paso que lo separaba del borde del balcón hacía el cielo abierto. Aquel sentimiento se había escabullido dentro de ellos antes de que pudieran darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Había sido tan repentino, escalofriante e inesperado.

El amor es una tormenta ¿No es así?

¡Ha! Que tonto, amor es una palabra idiota.

Vaati flotó hacia donde los cuatro links lo esperaban con sus espadas desenfundadas. Con una risa burlesca invocó un tornado causando que el cielo se oscureciera y los relámpagos cruzaran el cielo.

" _Solo espera princesa Zelda_ ". Pensó mientras su magia transformaba su cuerpo en un monstruo, en un ojo negro con alas. " _Cuando regrese con la victoria sobre esos héroes…."_

 _Cuando eso pase yo…_

 _Quiero escuchar esas dos palabras una vez más._

* * *

 **Como hay cuatro links supongo que se asume que esto está ubicado en el four swords. Ahora, si nunca pudieron jugar ese juego o el minish cap les recomiendo mucho los mangas, son cortitos, entretenidos y explican todo de las mil maravillas.**

 **Como podrán ver esto funciona bastante bien como oneshot y creo que originalmente fleets lo pensó de esa forma, pero luego decidió alargar esto y crear una historia completa. Así que habrán más capítulos, son 22 exactamente, puede que me demore en traducir porque no siempre tengo tiempo, pero definitivamente terminaré con esta obra, créanme que lo haré, tengo mucha determinación, si dediqué 7 años a la traducción de un manga de 144 capítulos, seguro que puedo con un pequeño fanfic de 22 capítulos.**


	2. El inicio

_Al inicio todo era odio Y frustración… Al inicio… Sólo era un brujo insufrible._

Tick Tock Tick Tock

La princesa observaba los minutos pasar en el extravagante reloj de péndulo que había en su habitación, había estado sentada en la mesa de té, esperando pacientemente durante cerca de una hora y media, pero ahora yacía recostada en la suave y elegante cama, sin preocuparse del desastre en el que se había convertido su cabello, antes cuidadosamente atado. Al diablo con eso, como si todavía le importara su aspecto a estas alturas.

Tick Tock Tick tock.

Ya estaba harta de escuchar el Tic toc del reloj. Ella tenía paciencia para muchas cosas, pero luego de ser forzada a ser paciente con todo y todos por el bien de su país, no aguantaba más, sobre todo luego de haber vivido una de las peores semanas de su vida.

Observó de manera crítica el enorme reloj de péndulo, con su color púrpura y dorado que continuaba con su tic toc resonando en la habitación. Por las diosas, cómo odiaba el color púrpura, aunque ella no solía albergar semejante odio una semana atrás, de hecho pensaba que era un color bastante bonito.

Pero ya no más, todo gracias a ese brujo obsesionado con el púrpura que había decidido que quería casarse con ella.

Suspiró con pesadez y rememoró una vez más lo que había ocurrido en el santuario de la espada cuádruple dos semanas atrás. Le había pedido a Link que la acompañara al templo porque había sentido cierta presencia maligna: Una especie de energía oscura que gradualmente se incrementaba, por ello sospechó que el sello de la espada se estaba debilitando, resultó que estaba en lo correcto, pero se percató muy tarde. Cuando llegaron al lugar de la espada sellada, la magia que mantenía al mal en su interior ya estaba rota, y el demonio que habitaba dentro del arma estaba listo para liberar su ira arrasando Hyrule.

Bueno… Sólo parte de eso era verdad. Lo que el mal quería no era la destrucción completa del reino, sino, su mano en matrimonio.

Sí, nunca se esperó eso.

La cosa que había salido del interior de la espada, resultó ser un grotesco ojo de enormes proporciones, el cual poseía una alas de murciélago negras que lo mantenían suspendido en el aire. Cuando esas horrendas garras negras que salían de sus lados la atraparon, no pudo evitar ser levantada mientras ese monstruo declaraba con júbilo que se iba a casar con ella. Se le encogió el estómago ante el pavor que la invadió. Link no pudo hacer nada, la cosa voló lejos rápidamente llevándosela a su guarida. Recordó cómo durante todo el viaje se estuvo preguntando qué podría ganar un monstruo contrayendo matrimonio con alguien completamente distinto a él. Ella era una hyliana y él era un ojo gigante… ¿Por qué se querría casar con ella?

Fue cuando llegaron al palacio que descubrió que el ojo no era solo un ojo.

La llevó a la torre más alta de aquella increíble fortaleza flotante, que luego supo, se llamaba El Palacio de los Vientos. Allí pudo contemplar Hyrule a sus pies, cientos de kilómetros abajo. Las paredes mármol blanco se mimetizaban con las frías nubes que pasaba a través de las habitaciones, había un aire de libertad en el lugar, era el tipo de sitio que imaginaba las deidades visitarías para liberarse del estrés del mundo.

El ojo le había sugerido que mantuviera la calma, por su propio bien, le advirtió que se desmayaría por el aire delgado si se excedía mucho. No le hizo caso al principio, por lo que empujó, golpeó gritó y luchó por liberarse hasta que comenzó a sentirse mareada. Al final obedeció, pero no sin fruncir el ceño y dedicarle la mirada más desaprobadora, agresiva y furiosa que pudo componer.

—Ah, una princesa bien educada. No creo que ese tipo de expresión te quede bien querida.

La cosa giró su ojo de forma exagerada, entonces con una sorpresiva gentileza, la colocó en el piso del balcón de la torre, donde le dio una severa mirada, casi desafiándola a que osara resistirse. Cuando vio que no puso ninguna oposición, rió satisfecho, y luego con un pequeño remolino, se transformó en algo más pequeño.

Alguien más pequeño.

Era un muchacho de edad indeterminada, que podría haber sido poco o muy mayor que ella, era difícil decirlo. Su aspecto era juvenil, pero el brillo que relucía en sus agudos ojos era el de alguien con cientos de años de experiencia. Todo en él era púrpura, desde su túnica de un tono lila, hasta su capa de un profundo morado, mismo color de su sombrero de brujo, si hasta sus cabellos que ocultaban la mitad de su rostro eran color lavanda.

Diosas como odiaba ese color.

—Permítame presentarme de forma apropiada esta vez, soy Vaati, el brujo de los vientos. —Mostró una sonrisa maliciosa con una pequeña risilla siseante. Además de presentarse a sí mismo, se aseguró de hacer del proceso algo sumamente irritante—. Y Creo que tú eres la joven princesa de Hyrule, Zelda supongo. La realeza Hyliana nunca ha sido muy creativa cuando se trata de nombres, por lo que he notado.

Luego de eso se acercó a ella y tomó su mano inclinándose para besarla. Entonces saltó hacia atrás riendo aún más al ver que la princesa había fallado en su intento de darle una cachetada. Tenía una risilla irritante, de esas que resultan infantiles, auto centradas y molestas. Supuso que toda su personalidad estaba condensada en esa risa.

—¡Hahaha! ¡No esperaba menos de mi futura esposa! Pero ahora debo partir querida. —Realizó una reverencia que resultaba demasiado deliberada como para ser sincera. Luego de un salto se subió al borde del balcón—. Sé que me extrañarás pero tengo cosas más urgentes con las que tratar. Volveré para el día de la boda.

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron peligrosamente, Zelda debió hacer uso de todo su valor para no retroceder ni mostrar algún miedo.

—Tendremos toda la noche para nosotros dos, querida —Dijo antes de salir volando.

Ella no tenía dudas sobre eso, el brujo de los vientos era un imbécil y un pervertido.

Y pues, habían pasado dos semanas desde entonces sin ninguna otra noticia de Vaati. Las primeras noches había estado al filo del miedo, esperando su regreso y temiendo las cosas horribles que le haría. Había pensado en algunos planes para escapar del confinamiento de su habitación, pero el brujo había sido muy diligente en asegurarse de que no encontrara alguna forma de escapar usando su magia de luz.

Siempre había una pareja de estatuas con forma de armaduras montando guardia en la puerta de su habitación, y considerando que los guardianes robóticos no se cansaban ni necesitaban dormir, era imposible pasar a través de ellos sin ser notada. Adicionalmente a eso, siempre había un pequeño ojo flotante con alas de murciélago vigilando cada movimiento suyo. Aun cuando se viera ligeramente avergonzado cuando tenía que observarla cambiarse de ropa, seguía fielmente las órdenes de su maestro de tener su ojo puesto en ella y reportar cualquier actividad sospechosa. Parecía ser capaz de usar magia por sí mismo y Zelda no estaba dispuesta a probar qué tan bueno era en hechicería, si eso significaba atraer la atención personal de Vaati.

Durante los primeros días, había perdido el sueño buscando la manera de burlar al brujo para escapar de su fortaleza flotante. Sin embargo, al transcurrir los días sin noticias de él había comenzado a hacerla sentirse irritada. Al menos esperaba una visita suya donde apareciera para burlarse y ver como reaccionaba, supuso que sería ese tipo de persona cuando lo vio por primera vez. Pensó que haría algo así como forzarla a dar caminatas románticas con él, o cenar juntos ¡Cualquier cosa! ¿Por qué la raptaría si la iba a dejar aburrida observando el maldito reloj de péndulo toda la semana?

El miedo se transformó en aburrimiento, el aburrimiento en irritación, y la irritación en furia. Vaati iba a hablar con ella hoy, no maña ni la otra semana ¡Hoy!

La princesa saltó de su cama y alisó las arrugas de su vestido, retiró el cabello de su rostro y giró alrededor buscando el espejo de la habitación, practicó su mirada fiera hasta que estuvo satisfecha con ella, quizás fuera una princesa, pero eso no significaba que solo sabía ser gentil y educada.

El murciélago Sentry estaba flotando sobre ella, siguiendo cada movimiento con su ojo. Entonces Zelda elevó las manos sobre su cabeza y suspiró.

 _Aquí vamos_.

Chispas de luz salieron de sus palmas abiertas, como flechas cegadoras que atravesaron el cuerpo del sentry quien nunca esperó eso. El ojo dio un débil chillido moribundo antes de perecer, Zelda tuvo que admitir que aquello la habría hecho sentir culpable en otras circunstancias, cuando no estaba tan enojada. La luz se disipó junto con el ojo y luego se mantuvo esperando durante 5 largos segundos a que algo pasara.

Tres

Cuatro

Cinco

—La verdad no tengo tiempo para esto amor, de verdad que no tengo.

Zelda miró alrededor, siguiendo la voz condescendiente que había venido de detrás de ella. Vaati había aparecido y descansaba sobre el mullido sofá junto al reloj de péndulo, su brazo colgaba perezosamente sobre el lado del sofá y la miraba de forma cansada.

—¿Hay algo que desees? Además de irte por supuesto, porque eso está estrictamente prohibido — observó sus uñas dándole un aire de molestia—. No puedo imaginar porqué le harías algo así a mi Sentry a menos que tuvieras algo urgente que decir, así que hazlo rápido, me necesitan en otro lado.

Zelda apretó sus puños, no había pensado realmente que le diría a Vaati una vez lo viera.

—Solo quería liberar un poco de estrés— contestó de forma cortante.

—Oh, si ese es el caso, entonces dejaré algunas cientos de vasijas en la habitación, así tendrás más cosas que destruir y será más satisfactorio que molestar a mis lindos sirvientes, créeme.

—¡Espera!

Vaati que ya comenzaba a alejarse detuvo su partida al escucharla, miró lentamente sobre su hombro

—¿Si?

—Yo…

Zelda abrió su mano empuñada y se pateó mentalmente por pedirle a ese bastardo algo de atención, como si fuera un cachorro hambriento de afecto, pero ella no iba a permitir que la dejaran allí viviendo una existencia sin propósito por quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Habían pasado dos semanas desde que había tenido interacción con otro humano. Aún si esa "interacción humana" significaba tener una conversación hostil con alguien que odiaba, prefería eso a la completa aislación

—¿Cuál fue el propósito de secuestrarme? —Preguntó finalmente.

La confusión cruzó el rostro de Vaati quien luego la descartó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Oh cierto, casarme contigo, si cariño, lo tengo todo arreglado, al punto que ya estamos casados, Felicitaciones.

Ahora era Zelda la que se veía confundida.

—¡¿Qué?!

Vaati resopló

—¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso querías una ceremonia de matrimonio completa? La verdad no quiero perder mi tiempo en esas trivialidades y no me entusiasma la idea de organizar todo eso. —Bostezó aburrido y se encogió de hombros—. Mira cariño, entiendo que es el sueño de toda chica usar un vestido blanco, por eso si realmente lo deseas, haré algo para que te veas linda, con el velo y las flores y todas esas cosas, quizás mañana. ¿Podrías tener una fiesta con los poes tal vez? Yo estaré algo ocupado en otras cosas.

—Yo… Pero… Eso… Eso es… ¡Es tan irresponsable! — Gritó Zelda. Pero se dio cuenta de su error cuando la boca de Vaati se abrió en una sonrisa maliciosa.

—¿Qué Pasa? No sabía que eso te importaba tanto, quizá se pueda hacer una excepción si me ruegas un poco más.

Zelda tembló de la ira, estaba tan furiosa que podía sentir las lágrimas en las esquinas de sus ojos, ella estaba siendo completamente manipulada para hacer lo que él quería que hiciera, Jamás había sido tan completamente derrotada como ahora, se mordió su labio derramando un poco de sangre.

Pues bien, este era solo el comienzo, no iba a dejar que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella sin luchar.

* * *

 **Creo que ya le estoy agarrando la mañana a esto de traducir historias, en mi opinión este capítulo quedó mucho mejor que el anterior y me demoré poco en sacarlo ¿Cierto? La verdad es que los dos primeros capítulos son bastante cortos y fáciles de traducir, el tercero es más largo y con ese me podría demorar un poco más.**

 **Como ven aquí ya se empieza a ver la personalidad malvada, retorcida y manipuladora de Vaati, en serio adoro la forma en la que fleets la trabajó, hasta ahora todavía tengo problemas manejando a mis villanos y solo hay uno con el que realmente he quedado conforme, por eso adoro a cualquier aque logra hacer un villano satisfactorio.**


	3. Prisionera libre

Vaati mostró una sonrisa presumida ante Zelda, en verdad disfrutaba ver a la princesa sufrir tratando de encontrar una respuesta, por supuesto esta actitud frustraba aún más a la joven, al punto que lo único que quería era borrar a golpes esa maldita risa de su cara, pero supuso que el hechicero podría abandonar su comportamiento civilizado con ella si lo hacía, Vaati era el infame brujo de los vientos por algo. Empuñó las manos. No planeaba quedarse como una pieza decorativa, pero tampoco le iba a rogar a ese bastardo que organizara una boda. Maldición, en serio que no iba a hacer eso.

Zelda suspiró mentalmente. Vaati tenía razón en que había sacado lo peor de ella, especialmente en lo que respectaba a comportarse como una señorita. Él ciertamente no merecía una dama, y podía quemarse en las profundidades de la montaña de la muerte si pretendía que ella fuera una con él. Aun así, no debería acostumbrarse a esas conductas si pretendía regresar a ser la honorable princesa de Hyrule algún día.

—Entonces porqué… —Preguntó lentamente— ¿Por qué dijiste que regresarías para la boda?

—Oh ¿Yo dije eso? No lo recuerdo, ustedes las mujeres tienen memorias específicas para las cosas más triviales —contestó el hechicero arrastrando las palabras mientras regresaba y se recostaba en el sofá.

Zelda entrecerró los ojos. "Cerdo misógino" pensó.

Vaati golpeteó con su delgado dedo su barbilla de forma pensativa

—Si yo dije eso, imagino que lo dije para tener una reacción tuya, es una frase muy dramática ¿No lo crees? Seguro que fue muy entretenido, tus mejillas deben haberse puesto rojas como una cereza, así como lo están haciendo ahora, solo que en lugar de ese feo ceño fruncido que tienes ahora, tú lucías algo de miedo en tus ojos. Asustada y sonrojada es exactamente como me gustas princesa —Se dijo a sí mismo con una sonrisa satisfecha.

La mirada de Zelda se volvía más fría con cada palabra. Ella no era exactamente una persona rabiosa, de hecho no muchas personas la habían hecho enojar realmente. Vaati probablemente se las había arreglado para encabezar la selecta y especial lista de "Gente que la había puesto completamente furiosa" en un inusualmente corto periodo de tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que ganas encerrándome aquí? Tú podrías haberme asesinado y acabado con todo esto y no habría diferencia para nadie.

Vaati silbó observándola con su mirada semi cubierta por sus flequillos

—Wow princesa, usted tiene ideas mucho más oscuras que las mías ¿Yo asesinándola? Bueno, creo que hoy aprendí un poco sobre como la realeza trata a sus invitados. Recuérdeme arreglar eso cuando Hyrule esté completamente bajo mi control. A pesar de la creencia popular, yo realmente no disfruto el tener que oler y limpiar una pila de cadáveres.

—Sabes que ese no es el punto de mi pregunta.

El brujo se inclinó hacia adelante y le dio una larga mirada

—¿En serio eres tan densa que tengo que explicarte por qué convertirte en mi esposa me beneficiaría tanto como a ti a largo plazo?

Zelda cruzó sus brazos sobre su pechoy lo miró de forma desafiante. Ella estaba demasiado molesta para ser asertiva en ese momento

—Yo entiendo —Replicó de forma venenosa— Tu intención es demostrar tu poder manteniéndome cautiva, lo que no entiendo es porqué insistes en llamar a esto matrimonio cuando no es diferente de tener una prisionera ordinaria.

Vaati se encogió de hombros

—Je, bueno, creí que te gustaría un trato preferencial ya que eres una princesa y todo eso, su majestad— Replicó con sarcasmo incrustado en cada palabra.

—¿Esta es tu idea de trato preferencial?

Ante esto, Vaati se paró del sofá de forma abrupta y caminó hasta ella en tres pasos. Zelda, quien antes le había estado apuntando de forma acusatoria, vaciló un momento cuando el brujo se acercó con aquella aura amenazante. Intentó reunir su coraje otra vez para mantenerle la mirada, pero la forma en que se dirigía hacia ella ahora, la hacía temer que había llegado demasiado lejos. Ella realmente no sabía de qué era capaz si lo provocaba y no se sentía preparada para lidiar con eso aún.

Antes de que se diera cuenta, Vaati la había acorralado contra la pared presionando sus manos contra esta y clavándola en su lugar. Los únicos sonidos en la habitación por un momento fue el lento tic toc del reloj de péndulo y sus respiraciones. La expresión de él era fría y severa, claramente dejaba saber que había tentado su suerte demasiado.

Finalmente, luego de un incómodo silencio, él se inclinó hacia la oreja derecha de la princesa y le dijo en un susurro algo que le puso los pelos de punta

—He hecho tanto por ti y no lo aprecias hablándome de esa manera. —Se retrajo un poco para poder mirarla con aquellos escalofriantes ojos rojos— No lo hagas de nuevo.

Esto último era algo completamente diferente de usual comportamiento flojo y descuidado. Este cambio de actitud salido de ningún lugar nadie podría haberlo predicho. La nueva personalidad era quizás la real, aquella que estaba escondida detrás de la menos amenazante. Zelda contuvo la respiración, pensaba que estaba preparada para enfrentar cualquier arrebato de ira, pero no podía negar que estaba asustada. No conocía a Vaati lo suficientemente bien como para saber de qué era capaz y si él en verdad era el loco demonio hambriento de poder que las historias decían, dudaba poder de predecir sus límites.

Al mismo tiempo, ella sabía que él disfrutaba verla asustada y eso la ponía increíblemente molesta.

El brujo de los vientas retrocedió bastante satisfecho del terror que había visto en el rostro de la muchacha, entonces caminó hacia las estatuas de armadura que montaban guardia en la entrada de la habitación. Pasó una mano frente a las figuras de roca y echó su cabeza hacia atrás mirando a la princesa con aires de superioridad

—Creo que aquí hay un malentendido princesa. ¿No te das cuenta de que estos guardias no están aquí para mantenerte dentro sino para mantener a otros fuera? —Sonrió ante la mirada escéptica de la princesa—. Contrario a lo que puedas creer, no eres una prisionera princesa, es razonable que proteja a mi esposa de todo daño ¿O no? —Levantó una mano cuando Zelda abrió su boca para protestar—. Si aún piensas que soy el chico malo aquí, siéntete libre de recorrer el palacio, estas estatuas no te lastimarán.

Soltó una risas mientras salía del cuarto agitando su mano sobre su hombro mientras dejaba a Zelda de pie, sola y sorprendida

—No me hagas decir "Te lo dije" si sales lastimada al vagar por el palacio, princesa.

Durante algunos momentos, Zelda continuó observando el espacio vacío donde Vaati había estado. Una vez que estuvo segura de que él estaba lejos, se dejó caer en el suelo y procesó todo lo que había pasado. Otro Sentry con forma de Ojo-murciélago había aparecido tomando el lugar del anterior y volaba sobre ella.

¿Qué había pasado recién? Toda la conversación no fue como la esperó. Primero que todo, Vaati la capturó porque quería que fuera su esposa, luego la dejó dos semanas sola en su habitación como una prisionera normal sin siquiera darle una mirada de vez en cuando. Aunque realmente ella no quería que él la molestara, el hecho de que parecía que ella no podía importarle menos la ponía de los nervios. Si se iba a molestar en forzar a casarse con él a alguien, entonces al menos debería actuar como si le importara.

Lo segundo, Vaati había indicado que las estatuas de armadura no eran para mantenerla atrapada en su cuarto, ella nunca había intentado ver qué pasaba si salía y había asumido que las estatuas la atacarían tan pronto como pusiera un pie fuera. Asumiendo que el brujo no mentía e ignorando el hecho de que probablemente mentía, las estatuas no la lastimarían por lo que podía caminar por el palacio de los vientos tanto como quisiera. Pero no, eso era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Vaati sería un estúpido si permitiera algo como eso: Si era libre de ir a donde quisiera, tendría la chance de encontrar alguna forma de escapar del palacio, Debía ser un truco, No podía salir a caminar como si nada pasara.

¿O sí?

Zelda observó las armaduras a la entrada con curiosidad. Su ánimo se elevó al saber que tenía una posibilidad de escape si Vaati había dicho la verdad. Empuñó sus manos con determinación.

Mañana iba a dejar el palacio.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zelda despertó temprano a la mañana siguiente, justo cuando el sol asomaba por el horizonte. El aire estaba frío, por las mañanas las nubes aún pasaban a través de los corredores del palacio, dejando gotas de humedad en la superficie.

Se vistió rápido, buscando el atuendo menos incómodo del closet. Por desgracia solo habían vestidos lujosos, pero se las arregló para encontrar uno color lavanda que parecía poco ajustado, en lugar de un aparatoso vestido abultado o peor, uno con corsé. Se tomó algunas libertades y desgarró la parte de abajo con un trozo de un espejo que había roto, así podría mover las piernas con más libertad. Se quitó los zapatos para reducir el sonido de sus pisadas y cuidadosamente caminó hasta el borde de la salida de su habitación, justo ante las estatuas de piedra.

Le dio un ligero vistazo al Sentry murciélago que la seguía. Sabía que Vaati podía ver lo que hacía si lo deseaba y no había nada que pudiera hacer en contra de eso, pero esperaba que al ser tan temprano en la mañana, no hubiera despertado para vigilarla. El Sentry podía alertarlo de todas maneras, pero intentar no la lastimaría.

Zelda dio un pequeño paso entre las dos moles de piedra y las observó con cuidado, preguntándose si se moverían, pero no hubo reacción. Dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de alivio, entonces se dio cuenta de que había estado conteniendo la respiración nerviosamente mientras daba el primer paso. Menos temerosa ahora, pero aun esperando que la promesa de Vaati de que las estatuas no la atacarían fuera una broma de mal gusto, dio otro paso frente a las estatuas. Aún nada.

"¿Entonces lo que Vaati dijo de que las armaduras no estaban para mantenerme cautiva era verdad?" Pensó "¿Entonces para qué están?"

Un pequeño rayo de sol golpeó su mejilla, y miró hacia la luz del astro rey que se colaba entre los altos pilares. El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, debía moverse antes de que él decidiera darle una visita.

Cuanto deseaba saber teletransportarse grandes distancias. Había visto a Vaati hacerlo antes, con su magia de viento y todo, pero eso era algo completamente distinto de la magia de luz con la que estaba familiarizada. La magia era algo raro entre los hylianos, aun cuando ella podía realizar algunos hechizos poderosos no era equiparable al brujo de los vientos. Referente a la teletransportación, lo más que podía hacer era moverse pequeñas distancias como una maniobra evasiva. Si ella pudiera teletransportarse como Vaati lo hacía, habría escapado largo tiempo atrás.

Pero era inútil deesar eso ahora. Zelda inspeccionó los alrededores y decidió correr hacia la derecha, cosa que la llevó hacia el área central del palacio, esperaba que quizás cerca de los bordes pudiera encontrar alguna forma de bajar de las nubes.

Tenía miedo de encontrarse con Vaati si se acercaba al centro del palacio, por lo tanto ese lugar no estaba dentro de sus favoritos para visitar ahora… O nunca.

La confianza de Zelda crecía con cada paso que daba alejándose de su habitación., Si hubiera sabido que podía irse antes, habría explorado el palacio en lugar de esperar pacientemente durante dos semanas.

Diosas, cuánto odiaba a ese bastardo púrpura. Él debió encontrar muy gracioso tenerla sentada en su cuarto obedientemente todo este tiempo.

Se las arregló para llegar a uno de los balcones que sobresalían de las nubes y le dio un vistazo a las elaboradas barandillas de estos. El sol iluminó con sus rayos naranjas a través de las nubes, su luz le daba un brillo hermoso a los pilares y arcos que se alzaban contra el cielo, casi parecían estar hechos de oro. En una de las áreas distantes del palacio pudo apreciar algo así como un jardín, con hiedras y enredaderas floridas. Tenía que admitir que ese lugar era… Impresionante, realmente podría haberlo apreciado si no hubiera sido forzada a estar allí por un desquiciado, probablemente asesino e imbécil.

Un suave repiqueteo de huesos captó la atención de Zelda haciendo que se congelara en su lugar y apretara la baranda con fuerza. Lentamente giró la cabeza hacia atrás y notó una calavera flotando cerca de ella, a pocos pasos de distancia. Era Un Bubble.

—Umm…

La princesa se hizo a un lado lentamente. Algunos bubbles más se reunieron alrededor, al igual que algunos soldados esqueletos, Stalfos. Se puso muy nerviosa ante el grupo de monstruos del lugar.

—Graargrrrooograrrroo.

—¡Aaaah!

La joven noble saltó detrás del bubble más cercano, el cuál se prendió en llamas azules que parecían no dañarlo, este voló hacia ella con un terrorífico alarido. Los otros cráneos también se prendieron en llamas, algunas de un ardiente rojo y otras de un azul helado y se lanzaron contra ella aullando tétricamente. Zelda gritando del terror corrió de regreso al palacio con los monstruos pisándole los talones, algo golpeó la parte de atrás de su pierna izquierda y gritó de dolor al sentirla torcerse bajo su peso haciéndola caer en el piso de mármol. Algo más la golpeó en la espalda antes de sentir el repiqueteo de huesos alejarse: Un stalfos le había arrojado un pesado hueso. Zelda hizo una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba ignorar su pierna donde comenzaba a formarse un moretón, entonces miró por sobre su hombro. Otro Bubble se estaba acercando a ella con sus dientes castañeando y su fuego brillando con un intenso azul.

Zelda apretó los dientes y se puso de pie levantando el hueso con el que la habían golpeado en la espalda "Ya tuve suficiente de esto"

—¡Toma!

¡Crash!

Zelda blandió el hueso con toda la fuerza que pudo golpeando al bubble que la estaba atacando. El golpe dio de lleno en su quijada y se escuchó un sonoro crack mientras era mandado a volar hacia el grupo de monstruos que la perseguían.

Mientras las bestias se detenían por la sorpresa, aprovechó de correr hacia el último lugar al que pensó que iría, su habitación.

Pasó entre las estatuas de armadura, las cuales cobraron vida. Orbes rojos comenzaron a brillar dentro de sus cascos de piedra, el piso se sacudió un poco cuando fueron activadas y justo cuando el primer esqueleto alcanzó la entrada al cuarto de Zelda , una abrazador laser carmesí golpeó contra los monstruos. Muchos de ellos quedaron tendidos sobre el piso sin vida luego de que el rayo de luz los golpeara.

Zelda se asomó sobre uno de los hombros de las estatuas y vio al grupo de bestias que antes la estuvo persiguiendo lucir algo dudosos. Observaban las armaduras con temor y se amontonaban preguntándose quién de ellos tendría el valor de pasar entre las dos rocas. Finalmente decidieron que no valía la pena y regresaron al lugar del que venían.

La princesa se permitió respirar lentamente, pero no antes de que su aliento se detuviera de la rabia al ver cierta figura familiar y desagradable observándola desde el techo a poca distancia. El rostro de Zelda se contrajo en una mueca de frustración y giró sobre sus talones rápidamente, su vestido andrajoso giró detrás de ella con un movimiento furioso. Vaati estaba recostado sobre uno de los soportes curvos del techo, dejando sus pies colgar perezosamente por el borde mientras se reía de forma maliciosa, con una expresión que decía un claro mensaje "Te lo dije"

Él había estado observando todo ese tiempo, no había duda de ello.

Y lo que más molestaba a Zelda era que él no había hecho nada más que reírse de sus fallos a la distancia.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Vaati deambulaba por el palacio con un alegre caminar, las pasadas semanas había enfrentado muchas frustraciones y esta mañana tan entretenida había sido un agradable cambio de aires. Fue medianamente sorprendido cuando la princesa llamó su atención el día anterior de la manera más violenta (Pobre Sentry), pero al mismo tiempo esperaba que lo hiciera luego de dejarla sola tanto tiempo.

Supo que la actual princesa de Hyrule era una mujer aguerrida desde el momento en que escapó de su prisión, en el instante en que la capturó entre sus garras ella volteó su cabeza hacia él, con su cabello rubio rojizo agitándose alrededor de ella y le dedicó la mirada más fiera que alguna vez alguien osó mostrarle. Era una mirada hecha para grabarse profundamente en la mente de su captor, una que decía que algún día le daría justicia a aquel se atrevió a raptarla.

El hecho de que se las arreglará para encararlo de esa manera mientras estaba en su forma final como ojo demoniaco lo impresionó mucho.

Para ser honesto, antes de que le diera esa mirada él planeaba removerla por completo del mapa convirtiéndola en una estatua o arrojándola por un acantilado. Realmente consideró mucho esta última opción, porque maldecirla hubiera tenido el riesgo de que alguien se las arreglara para romper el hechizo, tirarla de un risco era una opción mucho mejor para asegurarse de que no regresaría la siguiente década como una molestia de la cual ocuparse. Mientras estaba encerrado en la espada cuádruple había tenido mucho tiempo (Una estúpidamente enorme cantidad de tiempo), para pensar en qué haría con la siguiente encarnación de Zelda que encontrara y lanzarla desde las alturas había sido su principal opción.

Pero entonces ella le había dado esa mirada y le picó la curiosidad. Esta chica, aun estando en una posición completamente desventajosa, tenía el poder de amenazarlo.

Él quería saber más, ¿Cuánto le tomaría quebrar la voluntad de esta chica hasta convertirla en alguien plana y aburrida? Alguien que no tuviera esa chispa de ferocidad que le permitía resistirse a él ¿Cuán terrible debería ser para domesticar ese espíritu desafiante y hacerla obedecer cada palabra suya?

Y por eso decidió casarse con ella. Eso no quería decir que realmente iban a tener una relación de matrimonio como tal, Oh por Din que no. No tenía ni el tiempo ni la paciencia para ese tipo de cosas. Aquello era algo más de… Estatus. Él Sería el dueño de Hyrule literalmente cuando hubiera aplastado toda oposición, y además sería su dueño simbólico cuando hubiera colocado un maldito anillo en el dedo de la princesa. Aquella era una fantástica idea que no había pensado antes.

Cuando la visitó el día anterior, estaba seguro de que se entretendría en los siguientes días, no podía dejar de felicitarse por la brillante idea que había tenido al dejarle saber que era libre de deambular por donde quisiera, y no lo decepcionó para nada, fue muy divertido verla fallar en su intento de escape.

Tan pronto como su Sentry lo alertó de una conducta inusual de Zelda esa mañana, se teletransportó silenciosamente fuera de su habitación, lejos de su vista para ver qué haría. Realmente no pensó que saldría tan pronto, él esperaba una princesa prudente, que meditaría una su situación unos pocos días antes de caminar fuera hacia algo potencialmente peligroso. Ella probó que se equivocaba y con determinación (Pero no imprudencia) hizo una rápida salida fuera de su habitación.

Podría haberla ayudado cuando fue atacada, seguro, pero era mucho más satisfactorio verla luchar. Los monstruos que residían alrededor del palacio, aunque le obedecían, no eran amistosos con la princesa de Hyrule. Él sabía que la atacarían en cuanto estuviera a la vista, por eso colocó las estatuas de armadura a las puertas de su cuarto, así no podrían alcanzarla, sin aquellas rocas, o él para ayudar, Zleda habría tenido que luchar contra una horda de habitantes del palacio si quería ir a cualquier lugar.

Y eso fue exactamente lo que pasó.

Esa mañana fue probablemente la mejor que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. La princesa debió darse cuenta de que él técnicamente no la tenía prisionera y que él (Esta era la mejor parte), realmente la mantenía fuera de peligro, pero ella era efectivamente una prisionera porque no podía dejar su habitación sin ser atacada por monstruos. El escenario era perfecto.

—Lord Vaati, el jefe moblin rechazó sus órdenes de cesar las actividades en el campo Oeste de Hyrule —Un Stalfos lo alcanzó en el hall para darle las noticias.

La sonrisa del brujo se esfumó momentáneamente mientras rodaba sus ojos de forma cansada y despedía al esqueleto. Sus últimas semanas habían estado llenas de nada más que molesto sinsentido político, junto con un Link que deambulaba por alrededor causando problemas. Se merecía un descanso.

Por ahora, iba a disfrutar recordar la forma en la que la gran princesa de Hyrule se había vuelto una pobre chica indefensa que corría a esconderse en su prisión, con el conocimiento de que su captor y carcelero era el mismo que la mantenía "A salvo".

* * *

 **Se dan cuenta de lo completamente retorcido que es el plan de Vaati? Vaya forma de someter a una chica, ser villano y "héroe" al mismo tiempo. Fleet en sus notas de final de capítulo decía que él no tenía el estómago para escribir sobre un Vaati malévolo y horrendo como había visto en otros fanfics, pero en lo personal creo que el que nos muestra aquí está bastante bien, resulta sumamente interesante en su forma sutil de actuar. En fin, el capítulo que sigue me tomará su tiempo, es condenadamente complejo y difícil de traducir, hay muchas cosas que las entiendo pero no consigo que suenen bonito en español, me toca hacer varios cambios de redacción.**

 **Hasta otra**


	4. Juegos mentales

Habían pasado tres días desde el embarazoso incidente donde La princesa fue atacada por monstruos. Y el primer pensamiento que surgió en su mente algunas horas después del hecho fue _"¡Cómo se atreven a atacarme a mí! ¡Soy la princesa de Vaati! ¿Dónde está la disciplina? ¿Por qué no los castigó_?"

Este pensamiento fue inmediatamente seguido por un sentimiento de odio a sí misma que había durado hasta ahora, tres días después. Recién ahora se daba cuenta de las intenciones del brujo y lamentablemente era muy poco lo que podía hacer al respecto. Él estaba jugando con las ideas preconcebidas que ella tenía sobre sus motivos para secuestrarla, como que la valoraba muchísimo como premio, entonces la fue engañando para convencerla de ello.

Sin embargo cometió un error al hacer algo que iba en contra de las expectativas de Zelda, no la protegió de los monstruos, no hizo nada por quien se tomó tantas molestias al raptarla y proclamarla su esposa. Había estado sorprendida por el poco interés que tenía en ella, cosa que luego la hizo enojar pues lo que él estaba haciendo no tenía sentido ¿Por qué la secuestraría si la iba a dejar sola? ¿O por qué dejaría que sus súbditos la lastimaran? Zelda odiaba las cosas que no tenían sentido y eso la llevó a discutir con el brujo.

Eventualmente la discusión terminó con ella exigiéndole a Vaati que tomara responsabilidad sobre ella y la cuidara, cosa que era exactamente lo que él quería.

Era una guerra psicológica, algo en lo que Zelda de entre toda la gente debería haber sido buena, y le estaban dando una paliza.

Por supuesto estaba molesta por esto.

La joven noble se sentó en su cama, su largo cabello desordenado caía sobre sus hombros en un acto de rebeldía, ella no iba a hacer el esfuerzo de lucir linda para él. Observó intencionadamente el pasaje hacia la libertad que había entre las dos estatuas que custodiaban su habitación. En cada encuentro que había tenido con Vaati, este la había hecho ver como una tonta y no pensaba permitir que eso siguiera sucediendo, necesitaba alguna forma de romper su confianza.

" _Si pudiera alterarlo lo suficiente… Quizás cometería un error. Esa podría ser mi oportunidad para escapar, o aún mejor, acabar con él de algún modo_ " Pensó la joven noble.

Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, observando la distancia entre las armaduras y los monstruos que vagaban afuera en el palacio. Necesitaba descifrar a Vaati de algún modo si quería tener alguna esperanza de ganar, ¿Qué sabía él sobre ella? ¿Cómo pensaba que era? ¿Qué tipo de reacciones se esperaría?

Zelda realizó una lista mental de cosas que podrían tomarlo por sorpresa. Primero, él pensó que era una chica temerosa que no podía cuidar de sí misma en caso de que fuera atacada. Él (al igual que la mayoría de Hyrule suponía), esperaba que fuera una princesa que manejaba todo con guantes de seda y que tenía sirvientas para que la vistieran. No muchas personas sabían que la realeza de Hyrule recibía un entrenamiento sheika básico desde una edad temprana para contar con auto defensa. Segundo, basados en la primera asunción, él podría pensar que si intentaba escapar y era atacada, huiría despavorida pidiendo ayuda.

Zelda apretó los dientes con fuerza. De acuerdo, ella había huido asustada y esa suposición podía considerarse correcta, siguiente.

Tercer y más importante punto, basados en la primera y segunda suposición, él definitivamente no esperaría que tratara el mismo plan de escape otra vez, que se lastimara a sí misma deliberadamente como forma de insubordinación. No dejaría las cosas así, estaba segura de que él no la consideraba alguien con la suficiente fuerza como para hacer lo que pretendía hacer ahora.

Ella era su as, su símbolo de supremacía sobre Hyrule, si era arrebatada él perdería una parte de su victoria. Su triunfo nunca estaría completo sin ella en su posesión.

En los labios de Zelda se formó una sonrisa tan amenazante que incluso los monstruos la habrían confundido con una de ellos. ¿Qué haría Vaati si ella saliera y se dejara herir? Su intención no era suicidarse, claro que no, el suicidio nunca es una victoria y ella merecía ganar contra ese bastardo. Lo que le iba a dar era un escarmiento, una muestra de que podría perder su preciosa victoria perfecta si ella lo deseara.

Vaati estaría alterado, nervioso y eso le haría cometer errores.

Y entonces sabría que se había metido con la princesa equivocada.

Zelda se incorporó de donde estaba sentada y caminó hasta el closet, casi deslizándose, con una aterradora mirada de fantasma. Abrió las puertas del ropero con fuerza y sacó el vestido rosa que inicialmente estaba usando cuando la capturaron e ignoró al murciélago sentry que había comenzado a volar alrededor de ella nerviosamente.

En lugar de tímidamente dirigirse al baño que tenía en el cuarto a cambiarse, se quitó la ropa audazmente y la pateó en el piso a un lado. Ya no sería más la educada princesa que querían que fuera, Vaati quería a una chica mansa, inocente y temerosa que pudiera aplastar. Al parecer por fin comenzaba a entender sus motivos, pero ya no le dejaría verla cambiarse de ropa incómodamente gracias al Sentry que seguía todos sus movimientos, claro, ella no tenía pruebas de que él realmente la estuviera mirando cuando hacía eso, pero parecía el tipo de cosas que él haría, a este tipo le gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, retorcerse y quebrarse ante sus reglas. Pues bien, ella ahora no le iba a dar nada de eso.

Zelda de volteó y miró a Sentry directo a su ojo, el cual se sintió intimidado y retrocedió hasta rozar el muro de la habitación. Ella se atrevió a mantener la mirada con su actitud silenciosa. Aun cuando estaba en ropa interior y en la posición más expuesta que una mujer de alto estatus puede tener, era difícil describirla como deseable, con aquella aura fría y calculadora parecía más una horrible bruja.

—Yo voy… —Sonrió de una forma aterradora— …A dar un paseo.

Se colocó su viejo vestido de princesa, El rosa fuerte calmaba y escondía un poco de su aura amenazante, pero aun así lucía escalofriante en ese color. Estaba feliz de que Link no pudiera verla así: La gente rara vez lograba hacerla enojar, realmente enojar, pero cuando lo hacían, ella podía ser aterradorra. No mucha gente lograba ver este lado oscuro de su normalmente amistosa personalidad. Se amarró su cabello en una cola de caballo y sus zapatos resonaron en el piso mientras se dirigía hacia la salida con su lindo lazo rebotando sobre su cabeza.

Tan pronto como se colocó entre las estatuas de piedra, unos pocos monstruos que estaban patrullando el área la notaron. Se detuvieron a mirarla con curiosidad, pero mantuvieron una distancia prudente de los guardianes. Zelda les devolvió la mirada y comenzó a caminar lentamente, con la gracia que solo los pasos de una princesa pueden tener. Se dirigió hacia los monstruos, lejos de la seguridad de su cuarto, entonces estos cargaron contra ella tan pronto como vieron que estaba lejos del alcance de las estatuas.

En este punto, el pequeño Sentry que había estado vigilándola comenzó a volar alrededor alarmado. Aún con el enorme número de monstruos aproximándose desde todas direcciones, ella mantuvo la calma y levantó suavemente su mano envuelta en un guante de seda, calmando al pequeño murciélago y sonrió con gentileza.

—Solo estoy dando una vuelta —susurró y su pequeña sonrisa se ensanchó cuando notó que alguien más la estaba mirando.

La princesa levantó su cabeza mientras la primera oleada de monstruos se precipitaba contra ella, sus ojos se posaron sobre Vaati quien estaba colgado cerca del techo con una expresión perpleja. El brujo ya no observaba la escena con diversión esta vez, sus cejas estaban contraídas y sus ojos vagaban mientras trataba de entender qué ocurría, esto no era parte de su plan. La princesa de Hyrule no se suponía que haría algo como esto. Los hombros de Vaati se pusieron tensos mientras veía a los monstruos del palacio cargar contra Zelda.

Ella sonrió aún más ampliamente, esa era una hermosa expresión para él. Maldito bastardo.

—Gané —dijo Zelda dejándole saber que lo había visto.

Le gustaba pensar que había visto una gota de sudor rodar por su rostro, justo antes de que su visión fuera bloqueada por las docenas de criaturas esqueléticas.

Los siguientes segundos fueron empañados por la confusión. Ella no podía recordar que pasó exactamente porque muchas cosas ocurrieron al mismo tiempo. Un bubble colisionó contra su hombro con sus mandíbulas abiertas, pero antes de que pudiera morder fue arrojado lejos por un Stalfos que también trataba de golpearla.

Entonces, un gran y poderoso ventarrón salió de ningún lado, arremolinándose alrededor salvajemente. Explosiones, gritos, lamentos, chillidos resonaron en un desorden caótico. Levantó sus manos involuntariamente para protegerse a sí misma de los golpes de los huesos que repicaban alrededor mientras salían volando.

Pero ni una sola astilla la tocó, aquello fue porque el viento movió todo de tal forma que nada la alcanzara. Alzó la mirada sobre el brazo que ocultaba su cara.

¡Crack!

Zelda gritó de sorpresa mientras la horda de monstruos que hasta hace pocos momentos la rodeaba volaba en círculos, indefensa atrapada en un tornado, luego, esta fue arrojada lejos en un disparo de aire.

—Lindo día para una caminata.

Zelda se puso rígida, unos dedos delgados se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura sujetándola de forma gentil pero firme, sin tanta presión como para que fuera una señal de peligro, pero con la suficiente firmeza para dejarle saber que no podría alejarse. Ella podía sentir el aliento del otro sobre su cuello, tratando de controlarse para no explotar en rabia. Lentamente Zelda giró su cabeza hacia Vaati y lo que vio la hizo contener la respiración del miedo.

Él tenía la más terrorífica mirada que hubiera visto, parecía que podría quemar a cualquier monstruo con solo posar sus ojos en él. Su mano derecha que estaba libre estaba contorsionada de tal forma que parecía una garra, con sus dedos extendidos y listos para dañar a cualquiera que tomara una decisión equivocada. Realmente, por la forma en que lucía ahora, él probablemente hubiera destruido a la primera cosa que osara moverse. El aire a su alrededor se arremolinó caóticamente, vagando de un lado a otro, como si la briza no pudiera decidir qué camino tomar.

—Nadie —gruñó venenosamente—. Puede ponerle un dedo encima.

Aun cuando el brujo habló de forma casi susurrante, la princesa estaba segura de que cada monstruo en el palacio pudo oír su voz tan fuerte como si fuera un grito. Esta era tan fría que muchos de los monstruos retrocedieron lentamente con sus huesos tiritando del miedo. Los que quedaron escaparon poco después, hasta que no hubo nadie junto al señor del palacio y su princesa.

Zelda comenzó a sentirse incómoda por estar tan cerca de alguien que despreciaba. Juntando coraje una vez más, puso una expresión de hierro lo suficientemente fría como para rivalizar con la de Vaati y dijo:

—Déjame ir.

El brujo no dijo nada, pero el ojo que no estaba cubierto por su flequillo la observó.

—Dije, déjame ir —repitió.

Sin aviso, Vaati retiró su terrible mirada de ella y sorpresivamente soltó su cintura. Pero apenas unos segundos después, agarró la muñeca de la princesa y tiró de ella hacia él con fuerza.

—Ow —Se quejó Zelda.

Trató de golpear el pecho de él mientras era jalada más cerca, pero al no resultar esto, trató de empujarlo lejos en un intento inútil por apartarlo. Hasta que finalmente se quedó quieta cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los de él. Vaati ya no estaba jugando más, como al inicio, lucía peligrosamente serio.

—Sé lo que estás intentando hacer —susurró con voz escalofriante.

Zelda ignoró el dolor que tenía en la muñeca que sujetaba Vaati, aún en el predicamento en el que se encontraba, no pudo evitar sonreír por la forma en la que había quebrado la actitud confiada que tenía antes.

—¿De verdad?.

Su agarre se apretó y la rabia cruzó su rostro

—¿No es muy irresponsable que una princesa cometa suicidio cuando su país está en peligro?

—Oh ¿Eso es lo que yo estaba haciendo? —Contestó.

En tres rápidos movimientos se liberó del agarre de Vaati, su entrenamiento Sheika estaba resultando ser invaluable. Rió internamente cuando notó la breve expresión de sorpresa que tenía ante su rápido y sencillo escape.

—¿Sigue siendo suicidio si uno sabe que no morirá? —Zelda le mostró una sonrisa confiada, dejando en claro que no era una cautiva indefensa.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo Vaati finalmente—.Si no hubiera estado aquí definitivamente tú hubieras muerto. Vi esa mirada en tu rostro, estabas preparada para dejarles hacer lo que quisieran contigo. No ibas a intentar luchar.

—Entonces quizás sabía que alguien estaría aquí para salvarme.

Los puños de Vaati se contrajeron y por la forma en que temblaba, parecía que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no golpearla

—Link no está en ningún lugar cercano a este palacio prin…

—Quizás mi esposo podría salvarme.

La sonrisa de Zelda se ensanchó. Podía ver la confusión en su rostro. Ella estaba tornando el juego en su contra y nada la hacía más feliz.

—Honestamente tú no piensas eso —se rió Vaati agitando su mando frente a ella una vez que hubo superado su sorpresa inicial por lo que ella había dicho—. Tú nunca admitirías eso en voz alta.

—¿Ppor qué? ¿Por qué soy demasiado buena para ti? Es verdad, lo soy.

La princesa giró sobre sus talones haciendo chirriar sus zapatos rosas sobre las baldosas blancas, y retiró un mechón de su cabello de su hombro de forma despectiva. Entonces comenzó a caminar hacia los balcones del palacio, hasta que Vaati se interpuso en su camino deteniendo su marcha.

—No tengo tiempo para tus sinsentidos princesa —Vaati estaba furioso—. Podemos jugar todo lo que quieras después, pero no ahora, así que sal de mi camino.

—Entonces quizás deberías ser tú el que salga de mi camino —se burló Zelda indicando con sus manos que él literalmente estaba en su camino.

Vaati avanzó algunos pasos hacia ella, estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que con un paso más se hubieran golpeado las cabezas.

—Será mejor que no vuelvas a hacer algo como eso otra vez.

Alzó su mano y acarició el rostro de la princesa con el dorso, habría sido un gesto dulce si hubiera venido de alguien que no fuera él, aquello tenía un trasfondo de amenaza. Zelda simplemente continuó con su actitud desafiante, determinada a permanecer imperturbable. Vaati continuó

—He sido muy hospitalario contigo, podría haberte puesto en una fea mazmorra si hubiera querido, pero no lo hice. Ya podría haberte tomado, pero hacerte suplicar por mí es mucho más satisfactorio, así que no lo hice.

Sus manos finalmente se detuvieron en su barbilla. Parecía estarse tomando un momento para admirarla, aquella mirada peligrosa y un tanto furiosa habría agitado a cualquiera. Zelda requirió de todo su esfuerzo para no retroceder ante él

—Sin embargo mi paciencia no es infinita y si sigues actuando así, podría dejar de ser bueno contigo, querida.

—No te tengo miedo —susurró Zelda con sus ojos entrecerrados.

Vaati sonrió y se inclinó hacia ella, aun sujetando su barbilla, forzando sus labios a juntarse con los de él. La princesa que hasta ese momento había estado bajo las amenazas de vaati, alzó su mano para darle una cachetada. Vaati la vio venir y la esquivó, riendo otra vez regresó a su habitual actitud confiada.

—No, no tienes. No esperaría menos de mi esposa, definitivamente nos divertiremos después —El brujo rio con malicia, y lo hizo aún más cuando la nariz de la princesa se arrugó en un gesto desdeñoso. Vaati se encogió de hombros y sacudió la cabeza— Pero ahora, no te puedo tener distrayéndome, soy el único que está evitando que Hyrule sea destruido por los monstruos y tú estás arruinando mis esfuerzos de mantener el castillo intacto.

El rostro de Zelda se dirigió hacia Vaati, sus ojos se ensancharon cuestionando aquel comentario. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo en Hyrule ahora?

El brujo de los vientos carcajeó dejando aquel enigmático comentario torturándola

—Así que… Si te importa tu precioso Hyrule, será mejor que dejes de ser una molestica.

Y con eso, se esfumó, dejando detrás una pila huesos desarticulados y una princesa aproblemada en medio de ellos.

* * *

 **Quizás mi fic principal lo dejo pausado hasta el 31 de Enero, pero tengo el tiempo para continuar con la traducción de este, así que seguirán habiendo capítulos de forma más o menos regular dependiendo de la complejidad del texto, este por ejemplo me costó y me tardé bastante.**

 **En este capitulo fleets dejó unas notas importantes, o al menos a él le parecieron importantes, fue muy enfático en aclarar que él NO cree en el suicidio, para él nunca es una opción y por supuesto, la Zelda de su historia nunca planeó suicidarse, simplemente estaba 100% segura de que sería salvada y por supuesto no ha olvidado sus deberes como princesa para con Hyrule.**

 **Aclarado ese punto, debo decir que aquí es cuando todo se pone interesante, porque Zelda por fin toma las armas y ejerce su oposición contra Vaati ¡Inicia la guerra! Me encanta tener una Zelda tan luchadora y quizás algo enojona, es un encanto.**


	5. Primera cita

Vaati no estaba molesto por lo que ocurrió un rato atrás, cuando Zelda decidió dejarse atacar por los monstruos, no, molesto no ¡Estaba furioso! Y no podía creer que esa niña lo hubiera alterado con semejante broma ridícula.

El brujo se paseaba en su cuarto como un oso furioso, ignorando los pocos ojos sentry que volaban nerviosamente ante su presencia. La expresión de su rostro era una mueca rabiosa y por la forma en que caminaba, podría haber tenido éxito en iniciar un fuego con sus talones.

Primeramente, iba a tener que encargarse de que los monstruos dejaran de atacar a la princesa si quería evitar interrumpir su agenda para salvarla Otra vez. Al principio, pensó que era una gran idea dejar que la atacaran, porque nunca se le ocurrió que ella tendría las agallas de dejarse lastimar. Cualquier persona en su sano juicio escaparía del peligro y consideraría que su cuarto no era tan horrible, supuso que ella se sentaría allí obedientemente la mayor parte del tiempo.

Una pequeña y sutil sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Cierto, eso era lo que le gustaba de ella, el hecho de que tenía mucha entereza, aquello no era lo que él esperaría de una princesa y ella había picado su curiosidad probándole que estaba equivocado.

Al mismo tiempo, esta situación era una total molestia, estaba considerando seriamente encerrarla en algún maldito cristal o convertirla en piedra, pero una parte de él no quería llegar a esos términos. Encerrarla implicaba que ella era demasiado para que pudiera manejarla, entonces él habría PERDIDO. No, no, era mejor tenerla viva, como un trofeo viviente en lugar de un lujoso adorno. Por otro lado, él sí podía manejarla, él era el dios de los gritos y el llanto, no se iba alterar por una pequeña princesa consentida.

—De todos los momentos para que esto pasara —gruñó a nadie en particular.

Ya tenía bastantes preocupaciones por el momento y en verdad no necesitaba más complicaciones de las cuales hacerse cargo. Ya tenía al héroe para ocuparse, como siempre, además de los monstruos idiotas que tenía que cuidar que no hicieran nada excepcionalmente estúpido, como siempre. Y solo unos minutos atrás se había reunido con un viejo conocido que le había dado unas noticias realmente desagradables que lo tenían inquieto.

Lo cuál era nuevo.

Y ahora tenía que preocuparse de la princesa quien era demasiado audaz y atrevida para su propio bien.

Esto también era nuevo.

Las siguientes semanas serían en verdad ocupadas.

¿Por qué esto no podía ser más fácil?

Vaati suspiró, por fin decidió dejar de pasearse (Para el alivio de sus sirvientes), y se arrojó sobre un sofá. Lo único que podía hacer era ocuparse de las cosas una a la vez. Le hubiera gustado hacerse cargo del héroe inmediatamente, antes de que ese maldito niño se acercara demasiado al palacio, pero había cosas mucho más urgentes que tratar. Bueno, si tenía suerte, el idiota de probablemente moriría durante la siguiente semana y quizás ya no tendría que preocuparse del héroe más, lo cual sería genial…

En fin, la primera cosa que haría sería hacer algo con esa princesa de temperamento fuerte. Una vez que pudiera calmarla un poco, entonces podría enfocar sus energías en algo más importante.

Y por el fuego de Din, vaya que tenía un montón de cosas que solucionar en este creciente gran desastre. ¿Quién dijo que ser un supremo gobernante era algo fácil?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente, Zelda estaba terminando de vestirse cuando fue sorprendida por tres cortos golpes en la puerta, fuertes e impacientes que indicaban que la persona esperando fuera estaba al menos molesta. La princesa observó la puerta mientras amarraba los lazos del vestido lavanda que había roto pocos días atrás, durante su primera exploración fuera del castillo. No tenía dudas de que se trataba de Vaati, no podía pensar realmente en nadie más que pudiera tocar su puerta ¿Pero qué quería esta vez?

Esperó algunos segundos más, preguntándose si siquiera debería molestarse en abrir la puerta, después de todo, si él quería entrar podría fácilmente hacerlo por sí mismo. Pero curiosamente, él no forzó su camino al cuarto, aun cuando ella estaba segura de que lo estaba haciendo esperar innecesariamente. Ya que estaba siendo muy educado sobre eso, decidió darle una oportunidad.

Abrió la puerta y allí había un nada feliz brujo esperándola pacientemente. Sin ninguna explicación Vaati la tomó del brazo, indicándole que lo acompañara

—Desayuno —fue la única respuesta que le dio a la princesa ante la curiosa expresión que le puso. Pero Zelda se rehusó a tomar su brazo

—Siempre como sola —dijo sin inmutarse.

Desde que Vaati la había raptado, nunca hizo el esfuerzo de visitar a su prisionera. ¿Qué hacía de hoy algo diferente?

—Bueno, pues hoy no lo harás.

Vaati casi lucía como si fuera a estampar su brazo en la cara de ella si no accedía a tomarlo, tenía un aire de que estaba cansado de tener que dar explicaciones y que ella solo tenía que hacer lo que le decían.

En silencio, Zelda obedeció, aún recelosa del brujo y preguntándose cuales serían sus motivos ocultos. Aun así siguió sus rígidos pasos a través del palacio, solo pudiendo adivinar una cosa: algo lo molestaba tremendamente.

Normalmente las cosas no ocurrirían así, el habría sido un poco más descarado, con su usual conducta de brujo despreocupado, se habría burlado de ella mucho más, con esa infantil risa suya, probablemente la habría empujado de la cama para despertarla. Pero Hoy, Vaati lucía cansado, como si lo único que quisiera es que ese día acabara pronto.

Hoy ella era un quehacer.

Zelda rió por dentro, pero teniendo cuidado de que su alegría no se reflejara en su cara, cualquier cosa que molestara a Vaati debía ser algo bueno. Estaba curiosa, por saber qué era lo que tanto lo complicaba, si pudiera imaginar qué era, podría explotarlo.

El brujo la acompañó hasta uno de comedores del palacio, era demasiado grande para solo dos personas, y el enorme espacio más el gran largo de las mesas sugería que tiempo atrás el lugar tuvo docenas de habitantes. Esto le recordaba en gran medida el salón del castillo de Hyrule, cuando ella, su padre, Impa y algunos pocos amigos de su padre y otros conocidos comían juntos de vez en cuando.

Ahora, en lugar de sirvientes esperando por ellos, había filas de Stalfos alineados contra la pared esperando órdenes. Las quijadas de los monstruos temblaron cuando vieron a la princesa entrar al salón. Pero eso no era un saludo de bienvenida, era amenazante y por la forma maligna en que la miraban, parecía como si estuvieran sorprendidos de que el maestro del palacio estuviera caminando por ahí con alguien como ella.

Uno de ellos dio un paso al frente con un agudo gruñido, para luego alcanzar un hueso de su espalda que sobresalía y justo antes de que pudiera arrojarlo contra la princesa, Vaati le dio una mirada amenazante al tiempo que chasqueaba los dedos. Los huesos de los tobillos del monstruo se volvieron polvo al instante y todo el esqueleto colapsó sobre el piso, este arañaba el suelo en un intento inútil por ponerse de pie de nuevo.

Aún con aquella fría mirada dirigida hacia los Stalfos que quedaban, Vaati rió entre dientes

—Mis disculpas princesa por lo que vio recién.

Tratando de entender la conducta de Vaati, Zelda asintió lentamente. El brujo parecía recordar su rol en el juego que estaba jugando, entonces arrastró una silla para que ella se sentara, la verdad lo hizo con bastante desgano, y para él mismo, hizo lo mismo pero con magia. Sí, definitivamente algo lo estaba molestando.

¿Pero qué?

Se sentaron frente a frente en la mesa vacía, esperando por la comida. Ninguno de ellos dijo una palabra, lo cual hizo la experiencia aún más incómoda. Vaatí, no parecía querer realizar ningún esfuerzo en mantener una conversación, simplemente se sentó a mirar el vacío que estaba detrás de las ventanas que iluminaban el comedor. Zelda mientras tanto, no quería ser la primera en decir algo, por ello testarudamente se mantenía en silencio. Por supuesto ella tenía millones de cosas que quería preguntarle, como que es lo que esperaba de todo esto ahora, pero no iba a hacerlo, oh no, iba a hacer la situación lo más desagradable posible.

Había algo de movimiento del otro lado de la habitación y Zelda notó a otro Stalfos caminando hacia ellos de manera torpe, llevaba consigo una bandeja llena de comida, aunque no parecía muy acostumbrado a ese tipo de trabajo. Una vez alcanzó la mesa, colocó los platos en frente de ellos uno por uno, tan gentilmente como pudo, mientras Vaati mantenía su aterradora mirada en él todo el tiempo.

Era difícil leer emociones en estas criaturas sin carne, pero Zelda estaba muy segura de que el estalfos estaba aterrorizado. Sin embargo parecía estar más aterrorizado de ella que de él. El monstruo empujó los platos hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, como si quemaran retiró sus dedos rápidamente. Lo hizo tan mal que Vaati tuvo que interrumpir una vez con un "tsk" de advertencia, el cual hizo la situación peor, pero el Stalfos eventualmente logró termina,r para escapar corriendo del cuarto aliviado, pero no antes de que Vaati le ordenara arrojara por el balcón a su camarada lastimado que seguía quejándose en el piso.

La comida fue, pues…

Zelda observó en los platos frente a ella "¿Era decepcionante?" Pensó.

—¿Esperabas algo más? —La voz de Vaati resonó a través de la mesa, él notó la expresión de Zelda. Era la primera vez que decía algo desde que llegaron a ese cuarto

— Para ser honesta… —Dio un pequeño respingo al escuchar la voz del brujo repentinamente—. Pensé que podías hacerlo mejor.

La comida no era nada que podría ser servido frente a los reyes. Era comida simple, algo de pan tostado con mermelada, algunas frutas, arándanos y panqueques de patatas. Ni siquiera había un huevo, o bacon. Cuando le servían comida en su habitación, asumió que Vaati les estaba dando la comida más simple, del tipo que no sería servida ante la realeza, solo con el propósito de molestarla. No consideró el hecho de que él tampoco estaba viviendo de forma muy lujosa.

—Sí, bueno ¿Quién crees que cocina? —Escupió Vaati mientras mordía una tostada—. Si crees que estas pilas de hueso sin cerebro pueden cocinar, considerando el hecho de que ellos ni siquiera necesitan comer, eres terriblemente ilusa cariño.

Ahora que ella sabía que había estado comiendo la misma comida que Vaati se dio cuenta de otra cosa

—¿Y por qué toda la comida es vegetariana?

—No guardamos carne. —Replicó el brujo en tono aburrido.

Él ya había terminado casi la mitad de su comida, parecía que quería terminar el desayuno pronto. Zelda solo había dado tres mordidas.

—¿No puedes?

—No veo la necesidad de eso —se encogió de hombros. Cuando Zelda continuó dándole una expresión de inconformidad, suspiró cansado—. Yo no como carne —entonces su mirada se endureció— ¿Hay algo malo con eso?

—No, es solo que… No lo esperaba —contestó calmadamente.

Dejó la conversación hasta ahí, mientras el brujo terminó su plato con enfado y se reclinó sobre su silla. Lucía aburrido mientras esperaba a que Zelda terminara el suyo.

Vaati era… ¿Vegetariano? Su culpa supuso, por asumir que todos los vegetarianos eran en general gente amante de la vida que no podían tener tendencias psicóticas. Él realmente no calzaba con el estereotipo de un vegetariano.

La princesa trató de terminar su plato tan rápido como pudo, era realmente incómodo comer delante de Vaati, quien ya había terminado y la miraba con molestia, obviamente no estaba disfrutando el tener que desayunar con ella, cosa que la hizo preguntarse de nuevo ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones al comer con ella?

Tan pronto como acabó, Vaati se paró abruptamente y caminó hasta el final del comedor, sólo deteniéndose ante la puerta para esperar por ella impacientemente. Aun cuando Zelda todavía se estaba limpiando los labios con una servilleta, un Stalfos inmediatamente se abalanzó para retirar los platos, era como si todos quisieran que se fuera inmediatamente.

Zelda testarudamente se mantuvo en su asiento, reusándose a moverse hasta que tuviera al menos una explicación de lo que pretendía el brujo. Los pies de Vaati se movían impacientemente golpeando el piso mientras esperaba que ella se decidiera a seguirlo.

—Vamos a caminar —dijo casi sin mover los labios. Le hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole que se apresurara en unirse a él.

—¿Por qué?

Zelda no se movió de su asiento. Quería saber por qué debía dar una vuelta con Vaati, no iba a seguirlo sin una respuesta razonable.

El pelivioleta contestó lentamente, su paciencia se estaba agotando, Sin embargo estaba haciendo un notable esfuerzo para no hacer un berrinche. Ella había esperado ver alguno hasta ahora.

—Porque eso es lo que las parejas hacen —dijo sin emoción, como si eso fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—No, eso no es lo que las parejas hacen —Replicó Zelda, cruzó sus manos sobre su pecho molesta.

—¿Entonces qué es lo que hacen?

—Hacen cosas que sean disfrutables para ambas partes involucradas y ninguno de nosotros está disfrutando esto.

—¡Pues disfrútalo! —Espetó Vaati haciendo girar sus muñecas rápidamente en pequeños círculos.

Cuando hizo eso, la princesa fue inceremoniosamente arrancada de su asiento por pequeñas ráfagas de viento, que la empujaron hasta que sus pies inesperadamente tocaron el piso. Otra pequeña brisa la empujó forzosamente hasta que llegó hasta el impaciente brujo, quien la tomó del brazo.

—Te digo que daremos una maravillosa caminata por los jardines escénicos.

 _¡Yo no quiero nada de esto! ¿Qué pasa con él?_ Pensaba Zelda frenéticamente mientras era forzada a seguirlo por la puerta. _Y sobre su madurez, con esa conducta arrogante actúa como un niño a veces._

La condujo a través del palacio con un propósito, el definitivamente tenía un lugar en mente, pero al mismo tiempo tenía una mueca impresa en su cara todo el tiempo, indicando que no se estaba divirtiendo para nada. Otra vez, ¿Por qué tenían que pasar por toda esta tarea? Zelda no lo captaba. Apenas ayer claramente le había dicho que se quedara fuera de su camino porque él estaba extremadamente ocupado, pero ahora parecía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo. No había forma de que Vaati perdiera su tiempo así, a menos que hubiera algo que él ganara ¿Pero qué sería? Algo le decía que este repentino interés por acompañarla por el palacio tenía que ver con su atrevido intento del día anterior de dejarse atacar por monstruos, pero no veía la conexión.

 _¿Acaso realmente está haciendo esto por la simple razón de "es lo que las parejas hacen"? No lo crreo para nada._

Cuando llegaron a los jardines, había un grupo de Bubbles reunidos cerca de la fuente en el centro. Había cerca de media docena deambulando desordenadamente alrededor del pasto y los setos, habían tanto rojos como azules. Ellos giraron a ver al maestro del palacio y a la princesa que se acercaron al jardín. Algunos de ellos miraron a Vaati de forma nerviosa y volaron lejos a los pocos segundos, mientras que otros permanecieron en el lugar, vigilando a Zelda cuidadosamente. Sus mandíbulas castañearon mientras Vaati forzaba a la rubia a acompañarlo cerca de las calaveras. Aunque el jardín era relativamente espacioso y los dos podrían haber evitado a los bubbles fácilmente, por alguna razón, Vaati se dirigió derecho hacia el grupo de monstruos.

Aquello fue muy confrontacional e innecesario. Zelda bajó el paso, no queriendo caminar hacia los monstruos restantes que sonaban de forma cada vez más hostil. Pero Vaati simplemente la agarró del brazo con fuerza y le dio una mirada glacial que indicaba que la siguiera.

—Vamos a sentarnos ahí. —Anunció el brujo aún con un cierto tono de aburrimiento. Apuntó hacia la fuente y Zelda frunció el ceño. El lugar donde Vaati quería sentarse estaba justo frente a los Bubble furiosos.

—¡Pero eso es como buscarse una pelea directa con esos bubbles —objetó Zelda.

Por primera vez esa mañana, una sonrisa apareció en el semblante de Vaati, No era una son risa muy linda sin embargo, lucía como que se estaba preparado para destrozar cosas.

—Que bien, porque voy a enseñarles una lección.

Antes de que Zelda pudiera preguntar qué quiso decir, él caminó hacia la fuente donde los bubble estaban cada vez más agitados. Una vez que Zelda estuvo apenas a pocos pasos de la calavera más cercana, esta dio un aullido escalofriante y se lanzó contra ella envuelta en llamas. Vaati inmediatamente arrojó un disparo de aire comprimido hacia ella y el monstruo salió disparado hacia la distancia como una bala de cañón.

Los bubbles que quedaron vacilaron cuando vieron a su compañero ser arrojado sin misericordia a través del aire, dirigieron su mirada angustiada hacia el hechicero y apagaron sus fuegos tímidamente. Solo bastó una mirada de Vaati para que también huyeran aterrorizados.

Fue entonces cuando Zelda entendió el propósito de la caminata y el desayuno con él, y sí tenía que ver con su conducta rebelde de ayer. Su propósito al pasear con ella por el castillo, era dar un ejemplo de lo que ocurría cuando un monstruo decidía lastimarla. Él estaba dejando en claro que ella estaba con él, era su posesión y cualquiera que osara dañar a su posesión pasaría un muy mal rato.

Para ser honesta, estaba algo sorprendida de lo bien que funcionaba la táctica del miedo. Ella sabía que Vaati estaba preocupado de que intentara sus trucos otra vez ¿Pero llegar a hacer algo como esto para que los monstruos no la molestaran? Jamás esperó que hiciera algo así tan pronto.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando notó que Vaati ya se había sentado y miraba las nubes de forma ausente. Él no le había dicho que se sentara y lucía como si tampoco le importara lo que hiciera mientras se mantuviera cerca. Su visión no estaba enfocada en nada en particular y por la forma en que su cabeza estaba inclinada, de forma pensativa, parecía que estaba preocupado por algo más.

Realmente lucía cansado.

Zelda lo miró, tratando de entender lo que pasaba, estuvo de pie un rato antes de que finalmente decidiera sentarse, claro que no lo hizo cerca de él, oh no, en lugar de eso se sentó en el piso. Estaba feliz de haber escogido el vestido que había roto, era molesto sentarse a veces en los vestidos grandes y pomposos. Se sentó con su espalda hacia Vaati, también observó la magnífica vista frente a ella, el murmullo del agua de la fuente y el ocasional repiqueteo de los Bubbles cercanos eran los únicos sonidos.

Vaati era tan diferente de cómo había sido las pasadas semanas. De hecho, él se veía menos energético y con menos arrogancia que el día anterior. Algo debió haber pasado entre la última vez que lo vio y zelda moría por saber qué.

"Soy el único que que está evitando que Hyrule sea destruido por monstruos y tú estás arruinando mis esfuerzos por mantener el castillo intacto"

La princesa contuvo el aliento, recordando las palabras de Vaati al tratar de forzar su memoria sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior. ¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso? Casi sonaba como si él tuviera problemas para que los monstruos lo escucharan ¿No se suponía que él tenía control completo sobre los monstruos?¿No se suponía que lo obedecían? ¿Qué estaba haciendo Vaati ahora y porqué lucía tan cansado?

Ella dio un respingo cuando algo ligero y suave tocó la parte de atrás de su cuello. Su mano golpeó esa parte instintivamente y se giró en su lugar, preparada para pelear. Lo que encontró, sin embargo fue a Vaati sonriéndole desde su lugar en la fuente y una pluma en el pasto cerca de ella. La maquiavélica risa del brujo volvió por un momento, divertido por la reacción de la princesa y su expresión ofendida, pero inmediatamente regresó a su expresión cansada

—Quédatela —ordenó—. No la quiero más.

Miró el pasto debajo de ella y la pluma otra vez con una mueca de fastidio

—¿Por qué siquiera querría eso?

Era una pluma de un pájaro muy grande, era de un magnífico color púrpura que sufría un degradado hacia un tono blanco con una banda marrón al medio: Fuera cual fuera el pájaro del que venía, no había duda de que era una criatura impresionante. Aún con lo hermosa que era, no sabía qué hacer con ella, sobre todo porque odiaba el púrpura.

—Te la quedas porque te la di —dijo de forma irritada—. Solo tómala.

 _Wow, hoy está actuando muy infantil_ pensó Zelda. Pero aun así, sin decir nada tomó la pluma y la colocó en su regazo. Vaati estaba… Resultando tener un carácter muy inesperado. Con su entrada inicial en el santuario de la espada cuádruple como ojo demoniaco, ella había esperado el típico monstruo horrible de los cuentos de hadas. Aquellos que probablemente presumían todo el día sobre lo poderosos que eran y como iban a aplastar a todo el mundo. Aun cuando resultó ser un chiquillo inmaduro, todavía esperaba que hiciera la mismo, alardear todo el día sobre los grandioso que era y como su plan maestro era imparable. Oh, y también esperaba que la forzara a asistir de una ceremonia de matrimonio y a participar en todo tipo de charadas románticas porque eso era lo que los villanos hacían. Además suponía que sería un maldito bastardo con exceso de confianza que siempre estaba riendo de forma burlesca y la miraba hacia abajo.

Él era un poco de esas cosas, pero aparentemente más flojo de lo que ella asumía. Él reía y presumía, eso era verdad, pero también tenía un lado inmaduro que recordaba a un niño malcriado, que no tenía paciencia para la mayoría de las cosas que "un villano secuestrador" tenía que hacer.

Zelda notó entonces algo particular de la pluma que yacía en su regazo. Era un poco plana a lo largo de los bordes, y en el medio donde la pluma era más firme, había perdido un poco de su brillo. Era casi como si alguien hubiera frotado su pulgar sobre ella muchas veces distraídamente, dándole un aspecto opaco.

—Probablemente recogiste esto del piso justo ahora, esto es basura —Se burló Zelda encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella sabía que por lo que observó, eso no parecía verdad, pero había algo que quería saber sobre la pluma, la provocación era un riesgo necesario.

La nariz de Vaati se arrugó por la molestia, pero Zelda no pudo verlo ya que estaba de espaldas hacia él.

—La recibí de un conocido ayer —dijo lentamente—. Uno con el que no deberías cruzarte.

Bingo. Vaati estaba preocupado por algo que ocurrió el día anterior. Él se había reunido con un conocido y recibido la pluma, aún estaba molesto por eso y no actuaba con su usual forma arrogante.

 _¡El conocido!_ Los ojos de Zelda mostraron un cierto brillo al pensar en alguna posible forma de arruinar los planes de Vaati. _Si él puede causar esta agitación en Vaati, entonces quizás él pueda ayudarme!_

Por supuesto… Estaba la posibilidad de que este conocido fuera tan malo, o incluso peor que Vaati. El brujo no la quería muerta, aún… ¿Qué tal si este tipo sí? Necesitaba saber más antes de que pudiera hacer algo sobre su posible fuente de ayuda

—¿Oh? —Trató de no sonar demasiado interesada— ¿Y quién sería?

Ya sea que Vaati hubiera captado un dejo de ansias en su voz o no, él la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, debatiéndose sobre si debería decirle ese tipo de cosas. Zelda estaba feliz de que no pudiera ver su cara cuando la decepcionó con sus palabras

—Es alguien con quien no deberías encontrarte y por eso no lo conocerás.

El brujo observó el cielo y el sol que estaba en las alturas sobre ellos, juzgando por su posición, ya era pasado el mediodía. Se puso de pie perezosamente y caminó hacia la princesa que yacía sentada en la hierba y le tendió la mano para que la tomara

—De pie, te llevaré a tu cuarto. Tengo cosas que atender que no te involucran.

Zelda se paró asegurándose de no tomar su mano y se retiró el pasto de su vestido. Sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar hacia su habitación designada, dejándole a Vaati el claro mensaje de que no quería nada con él. Tan pronto como se alejó 5 pasos, alguien tiró de su brazo sujetándolo firmemente y antes de que se diera cuenta, Vaati había enganchado su brazo con el de ella. Zelda estuvo a punto de abofetearlo en forma de protesta, pero se arrepintió cuando notó su mirada.

—Dije —habló con un suave pero agresivo tono—, que voy a llevar de vuelta, conoce tu lugar.

Él estaba cansado y con flojera y por eso especialmente irritable hoy. Él definitivamente no estaba de humor para ser amable.

Zelda contuvo un suspiro y silenciosamente dejó que Vaati la llevara a su habitación. Ella sabía que esto era parte de una rutina para sistemáticamente enseñar a los monstruos que no debían molestarla, pero a la vez era una forma de establecer su lugar como cautiva y premio. Aunque ella lo único que deseaba era desafiarlo, decidió mantenerse tranquila, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ser paciente por unos pocos días más, cuando pudiera vagar por el castillo sin temer a los monstruos, quizás, solo quizás, podría empezar a formular un plan para escapar. Todo se haría cuando gozara de un poco más de libertad.

Con estos pensamientos, la princesa fue regresada a sus aposentos por el brujo de los vientos. En los jardines, la pluma purpura que la princesa dejó atrás sobre la hierba, fue arrastrada por la brisa y llevada hasta el borde del balcón, donde el viento la tomó un vez más y la elevó a las alturas, cerca de los tejados del palacio. Esta finalmente aterrizó en la torre más alta, donde casi parecía una bandera de desafío.

* * *

 **Muy bien, al final de este capítulo en la versión original, fleets nos dejó algunas notas de autor bastante interesantes que me hicieron mucho sentido, algunos detalles sobre los headcanon que tiene personalmente y el porqué de estos.**

 **1) Vaati es vegetariano: Sí, yo también me sorprendí mucho cuando leí esto. Según explica fleets, Vaati originalmente era un minish, y estas minúsculas criaturas obviamente no van a cazar animales para comer, hasta un ratón les quedaría muy grande, por ello lo más lógico sería que se alimentarían en base a frutas, verduras, quizás raíces. Quizás al volverse hyliano pudo haber probado carne y otras cosas, pero normalmente la gente prfiere comer las cosas a las que se acostumbró durante su infancia, por eso Vaati es vegetariano. Es una muy buena teoría si me lo preguntan, este tipo es un genio.**

 **2) Vaati es infantil: Si alguien jugó el juego, estará de acuerdo en que el Vaati en forma de minish tenía un aspecto bastante joven, quizás a duras penas alcanzaba la adolescencia (O el equivalente minish a un adolescente), luego pasó a ser Hyliano, fue derrotado y quedó sellado en la espada, en todo este trayecto no pasó mucho tiempo, y luego al estar sellado no tuvo tiempo de madurar y convertirse en un adulto apropiado, por eso según flees, aunque Vaati puede actuar como un caballero, cuando se ve abrumado pasa a ser un chiquillo berrinchudo.**

 **3) Ser un gobernante supremo no es fácil: Esto ya fue más por el gusto personal de fleets, quería mostrar que ser un señor oscuro es estresante, complicado y definitivamente no es un camino de rosas.**

 **4) Aún no se hace cargo de Link: La razón es que Vaati es un idiota, bueno, el Vaati de fleets puede ser un poco idiota, pero nunca tanto, hay una razón para esto pero se explica de a poco en los capítulos posteriores, así que no desesperen que ya llegan, de hecho se aborda parte de este tema en el capítulo que sigue.**

 **Y por otro lado doy gracias a las personas que están apoyando esta traducción y sus comentarios, me animaron a publicar un capítulo hoy.**

 **Hikari no Hinoken: A mi tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza este emparejamiento hasta que leí esta historia y estoy de acuerdo en que el primer capítulo no es muy bueno, pero cada capítulo es más interesante que el anterior así que mantente leyendo :)**

 **Katsu: (Perdón por contestar tan tarde), fleets ciertamente parece estar inactivo últimamente, al menos escribiendo, pero parece que se conecta igual de vez en cuando, se tardó un tiempo en contestar mi petición para traducir su historia. Y en realidad hay pocos fics de cualquier pareja que no sea Zelink (Tengo pendiente encontrar un MidLink decente). Y como cosa curiosa, cuando decías que habían parejas más raras que esta, no me parecía posible, pero un par de semanas después pillé otra pareja aún más rara que esta, si su autora llega a terminar esa historia le pediré permiso para traducirla también.**


	6. Necesito un héroe, o a Vaati

Transcurrió una semana con la misma rutina, y aunque Zelda estaba resentida al principio, una pequeña parte de ella estaba algo feliz de que su día a día ahora tuviera más que solo sentarse sola en su cuarto.

Vaati siempre se aparecía a la hora del desayuno, luego comían juntos y salían a caminar hasta cerca del mediodía. Durante esta actividad él siempre lucía como si esta rutina fuera una molestia, y ella respondía actuando de la misma manera, aunque ¿Debería decirle que realmente esto hacía de sus mañanas algo más interesante?

 _¡No! ¡Eso es sólo mi aburrimiento por no tener con quien más hablar_! Se dijo a sí misma y agitó su cabeza fervientemente, como si los pensamientos problemáticos invadieran su mente mientras esperaba el desayuno. Vaati notó que ella parecía confundida por algo y una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su rostro, veía esto como una invitación para hablar. Al pasar los días, él había recuperado cada vez más su forma usual de ser, en lugar de actuar de forma cansada, quizás porque ya había resulto, o estaba en proceso de resolver, aquello que lo molestaba tanto. Con cada día que pasaba regresaba a ser el bastardo insufrible que la tenía entre sus dedos.

—¿Algo que le moleste princesa? —Su sonrisa decía claramente que quería empezar la conversación de esa mañana.

La espalda de la princesa se puso rígida inmediatamente y recuperó su compostura fría

—Nada digno de su precioso tiempo. —Contestó con cada palabra cargada de sarcasmo.

—La verdad tengo algo más de tiempo ahora, las cosas se han resuelto de forma muy satisfactoria los últimos días.

Vaati se reclinó en su silla y le dio un ligero asentimiento a un Stalfos que se acercaba caminando con una bandeja con algo de comida. Los monstruos estaban algo menos nerviosos alrededor de la princesa ahora, luego de que supieron el lugar que ocupaba entre ellos, claramente la chica tenía más importancia y eso fue todo lo que necesitaron saber. Era el factor de qué y quién era ella en su jerarquía lo que hacía que los monstruos fueran hostiles, esto la princesa lo aprendió posteriormente a través de la observación. El brujo continuó hablando, claramente estaba de buen humor hoy.

—El tiempo puede ser un bien muy precioso, pero es bien gastado si se hace en una mujer como tú.

Ah sí, los cumplidos vacíos a menudo incluían un insulto subyacente. Estos ciertamente aumentaban en frecuencia mientras más alegre estuviera el mago. El cumplido captaba la atención del oyente y el insulto impedía que este pensara en nada más que en Vaati por los siguientes minutos. Él debería tener una lengua bífida en esa boca suya. La princesa estaba segura de que él realmente no sentía ninguna de esas palabras, pero debía admitir que habían veces en las que él sabía deslizarlas en la conversación de forma tan suave, que una chica no podría evitar sentirse halagada.

Una mujer estaría halagada, sí, pero ella podía ver debajo de sus trucos. Él nunca tendría el lujo de verla sonrojarse, así que lo ignoró, pero él tenía bastantes ganas de seguir hablando. Con una sonrisa, el brujo se inclinó hacia la muchacha

—Estaba pensando darle una visita a ese precioso héroe tuyo. — Presionó observando su reacción.

Por medio segundo pudo ver una emoción en el rostro de Zelda, antes de que se colocara una máscara de hielo. La emoción que logró ver fue esperanza, los ojos de la muchacha brillaron al escuchar de Link, pero en un parpadeo su rostro cambió a uno de preocupación por su seguridad. Como campeona de la trifuerza de la sabiduría, ella podía sentir qué tan poderosa era la afinidad mágica de alguien y por lo que podía ver, Vaati no bromeaba cuando decía ser fuerte. Link necesitaba toda la ayuda que pudiera obtener para derrotarlo ¿Estaría preparado para esta confrontación?

—Estaba planeando deshacerme de él ahora, ya sabes, antes de que se vuelva más molesto ¿No crees que mi previsión es impresionante? —Vaati parecía complacido consigo mismo, mientras que Zelda hacía todo lo posible por no entrar en pánico—. Sin duda has escuchado las leyendas que hay respecto a mí, aquellas donde un héroe surgía para derrotarme. Hahahaha, pues ese fue mi error, no deshacerme del héroe antes de que se acostumbre a sus poderes. Por experiencia sé que puede llegar a ser un gran dolor de cabeza si se le deja continuar por su cuenta, por eso voy a ocuparme de él ahora mismo, hoy.

A Zelda le tomó varias respiraciones profundas calmarse, entonces dejó su tenedor a un lado, había perdido su apetito. _Lo dejaste presionarte hasta este punto… Bravo_. Una pequeña voz la reprendió por ese pensamiento.

 _¿Lo estás felicitando ahora? ¿En esta situación?_

La mirada de la princesa se endureció, mentalmente silenciando la voz en su cabeza. _Para derrotar a un enemigo, primero debes respetarlo, es por eso que…_

—No ganarás. —Respondió la princesa. La ligera vacilación en su voz se desvaneció mientras recuperaa su compostura.

—¿Oh? —La sonrisa de Vaati se ensanchó mientras dejaba a un lado su plato, inclinándose hacia ella aún más de lo que lo había hecho— ¿Qué te hace estar tan segura? En este momento, tengo la más grandiosa y poderosa armada en la región, repleta de varios monstruos que escucharán cada orden que les dé. Contra algo como eso, junto al brujo más poderoso del mundo ¿Cómo esperaría un chico con una espada derrotarme?

Antes de que Zelda pudiera replicar, uno de los pequeños ojos sentry de Vaati literalmente vino volando a través de la puerta, como un fantasma y revoloteó alrededor del rostro de su maestro agitado. La sonrisa de Vaati se desvaneció regresando una vez más a lucir molesto, alejó a la criatura con un golpe antes de gritar.

—¿Qué quieres? —Él había estado pasando un gran momento con la conversación actual y no estaba nada feliz de ser interrumpido.

Zelda observó preguntándose qué ocurría, mientras el brujo entraba en una especie de comunicación silenciosa con el ojo Sentry. De vez en cuando, él soltaba algunas exclamaciones verbales y fragmentos, de las cuales pudo captar.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que los moblins están desobedeciendo mis órdenes? ¡Pensé que este tema ya había sido resuelto hace días atrás!

La princesa no pudo reprimir una sonrisa ante la cara de exasperación que ponía Vaati cuando las cosas no iban tal como él quería. Ella no pudo evitarlo, la sincronización era demasiado perfecta

—¿Dijiste algo de que tenías un ejército que escuchaba cada orden que decías? ¿Era eso cierto?

Los labios de Vaati se torcieron como si se estuviera refrenando de usar palabras duras, pero su cara entera parecía expresarlas: _Cállate princesa_.

En lugar de eso se puso de pie abruptamente, dejando su desayuno a medio comer.

—Tengo algunos negocios urgentes que atender, Pasa tu tiempo como desees.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, murmurando maldiciones bajo su respiración furiosa mientras el Sentry ojo lo seguía calmadamente. Entonces pareció recordar que no necesitaba caminar para llegar a donde quisiera, se detuvo a pocos pasos de la puerta, apretando los puños y con un alarido se teletransportó inmediatamente a algún lugar.

Zelda fue dejada sola en el enorme salón con la comida para dos a medio comer en frente de ella. La pequeña sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro creció rápidamente hasta que estalló en carcajadas. Ella no había reído con tanta libertad en un largo tiempo.

—¿Qué? ¡Fue gracioso!

Ella agitó sus manos hacia algunos stalfos que la estaban mirando con temor, no muchos monstruos se reían de Vaati y vivía para esparcir la broma. Los hombros de la princesa se relajaron y se estiró con libertad, como si toda la tensión que había acumulado en la última hora finalmente se disipara. Luego de algún tiempo se puso de pie y lentamente caminó fuera del salón hacia la parte más grande del palacio.

Esta era… La primera vez que ella realmente podía caminar por el palacio por su cuenta, sin Vaati observando cada uno de sus movimientos o los monstruos atacándola. Los bubbles y stalfos a penas le dedicaban una mirada cuando pasaba entre ellos, ya nadie albergaba intenciones hostiles. Por supuesto ella no estaba completamente libre, porque aún tenía un ojo centinela siguiéndola, solo por si acaso, pero por el momento no le importaba.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, era libre.

Rió disfrutando su libertad y dijo pequeñas vueltas con sus brazos abiertos. Los monstruos se estremecieron ante sus movimientos repentinos y algunos de ellos se alejaron, Zelda también rió por esto, entonces mirándolos con una sonrisa maquiavélica les gritó a los que quedaron.

—¡Estoy loca!

Entonces se sujetó la barriga carcajeando tanto por sí misma como por el resto de los monstruos que se fueron e ignoró al ojo centinela que la miraba desaprobadoramente.

Luego de calmarse un poco, caminó hacia el borde del palacio, sujetando las mismas barandillas de la primera vez cuando había sido atacada, miró hacia abajo. Allí no había nada más que nubes y pequeños retazos de los campos de Hyrule que lograban vislumbrarse a través de estas. Era un lugar surrealista, mágico, era realmente hermoso y sereno, especialmente ahora que no tenía nada que temer.

Nada excepto…

Su buen humor se disipó cuando comenzó a pensar en el hechicero de nuevo.

Zelda frunció el ceño, había tenido quizás 5 o 10 minutos de felicidad antes de que los pensamientos sobre Vaati arruinaran todo otra vez.

 _Es cierto, no puedo perder mi tiempo así, necesito encontrar una manera de escapar_

Se dio la vuelta y regresó al centro del palacio, donde su corazón comenzó a sentirse ahogado. El lugar era hermoso, pero era un tipo de belleza oscura. Las sombras tocaban las paredes donde los pilares bloqueaban la luz y pequeñas antorchas mágicas llevadas por tímidos poes conducían hacia las profundidades del lugar. Ella realmente no sabía que había más al interior del palacio y se sentía un poco nerviosa al aventurarse ahí por primera vez. ¿Qué podría encontrar ahí? ¿Y qué haría si se tropezaba con Vaati? Aunque él había dicho que podía ir hacia donde quisiese, no estaba segura de que tanto significaban esas palabras.

¿Qué pasaría si encontraba algo terrible? O aún peor ¿Qué tal si encontrara… Nada de nada?

 _Es inútil preguntarse, tengo que ir_

Mordiendo su labio observó el espacio vacío donde pocos minutos atrás habían estado el montón de monstruos que había asustado. _Está bien, no tengo nada que temer._ Apretó los puños y comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio con determinación. _Ni siquiera a él_.

Zelda recorrió el camino a través de la magnífica construcción, era aún más imponente que el castillo de Hyrule, aunque el castillo era por lejos, la estructura más grande en la región, no era nada comparado con el palacio de los vientos. A diferencia de su hogar, esta fortaleza flotante no estaba limitada por la presencia de asentamientos en los alrededores, era casi como una ciudad, con varias extensiones, altos domos y torres esparcidas a través del cielo.

Mientras bajaba por uno de los corredores, se encontró a sí misma en una encrucijada girando su cabeza de izquierda a derecha, no muy segura de por dónde empezar a explorar, en realidad tampoco estaba muy segura de dónde estaba, este palacio no tenía el formato clásico de un castillo al que estaba acostumbrada, como por ejemplo que la cocina y los cuartos de los sirvientes estuvieran en los pisos inferiores, porque aquí en realidad no había tal cosa como un piso inferior. ¿Quizás esto tenía una estructura horizontal? Zelda no tenía idea.

 _Bueno, primero tengo que empezar…_ Zelda hizo una nota mental. _A acostumbrarme a la disposición del palacio, de otra forma él definitivamente tendrá ventaja sobre mí si trato de confrontarlo_

Exploró un poco más y comenzó a darse cuenta de que la mayoría de las habitaciones parecían estar sin uso o mayormente ocupadas por los monstruos residentes. Encontró uno o dos cuartos que lucían como si Vaati hubiera vivido ahí en algún punto en el tiempo, pero eran solo suposiciones suyas, basadas en el hecho de que estos cuartos estaban más amueblados que los otros. Ninguna de esas habitaciones tenía algo que fuera de interés, salvo quizás porque una de ellas tenía un piano sin uso que era lo suficientemente nuevo como para sugerir que Vaati lo había llevado ahí por sí mismo, pero estaba tan desafinado que no debían haberlo tocado en años. Era entendible que la mayoría de los cuartos estuvieran sin uso y vacíos, una sola persona difícilmente necesitaría todos los cuartos que el palacio tenía para ofrecer, pero eso hacía la búsqueda por un escape o una ventaja más frustrante.

Zelda estaba a punto de tomar un descanso de su investigación cuando escuchó los débiles ecos de una voz que hablaba, o más bien gritaba, a una cierta distancia. Sus orejas pusieron atención y siguiendo el sonido giró por una esquina y bajó hasta una sala de donde la voz provenía, esta se parecía un montón a la de Vaati.

Ella pudo sentir el latir de su corazón acelerarse cuando escuchó su voz, una mezcla de nerviosismo y excitación la embargó. Quizás ella podría atraparlo… ¿Haciendo algo? Después de todo ella aún no sabía que era lo que él hacía cuando estaba lejos y esta era la oportunidad perfecta para descubrirlo. Le dio un vistazo al centinela que aún la seguía. Iba a tener que ser rápida en encontrar lo que él hacía, antes de que esa pequeña peste de ojo sirviente reportara sus actividades a su maestro.

Se apresuró a bajar hasta la sala de donde venía la voz, tratando de recordar todo lo que pudiera de su entrenamiento Sheika sobre moverse tranquila y silenciosamente, mezclándose entre las sombras. Hubo un tiempo en el que le desagradaba mucho la idea de perder su valioso tiempo aprendiendo autodefensa, pero ahora estaba extremadamente agradecida de que Impa y su padre la hubieran hecho aprender. Finalmente llegó a una puerta que conducía a una especie de sala de estar, presionó su mejilla contra la pared cuidadosamente para espiar dentro.

—Si alguno de ustedes toca un ladrillo del castillo de Hyrule sin mis órdenes, yo personalmente destruiré hasta el último de ustedes.

Zelda se encogió ante la potencia de la voz que escuchaba, definitivamente pertenecía al brujo, pero era mucho más… ¿Profunda? Era como si su sonido se multiplicara muchas veces para tener un efecto disonante. La princesa miró al centinela que la seguía y notó que lucía particularmente estresado ahora, volando de atrás hacia adelante entre ella y la puerta de la habitación, como si quisiera decirle a su maestro que la princesa estaba allí y al mismo tiempo no pudiera por algún tipo de orden dada.

Zelda mordió el interior de su mejilla pensativamente y entonces, con un poco más de coraje miró la sala otra vez, si el centinela tenía algo que reportar, debería haberlo hecho mucho antes, ella estaría bien, por ahora.

Contuvo su aliento cuando finalmente tuvo una mejor vista de lo que había en la habitación. Vaati estaba allí, pero ya no en la forma del pálido hyliano, en lugar de eso ahora era un enorme ojo alado que flotaba en medio del lugar, agitando sus gigantescas garras furiosamente frente a un pequeño espejo dorado. Una voz diferente, mucho más suave que la de Vaati podía escucharse desde el espejo, y Zelda se dio cuenta de que este objeto era una especie de dispositivo de comunicación remota.

La otra voz era torpe, lenta y pausada, como si el hablante no estuviera muy acostumbrado al lenguaje Hyliano. Al mismo tiempo, las palabras elegidas para hablar parecían tener un cierto tono de testarudez, que era probablemente la razón por la que Vaati estaba tan molesto.

—No poder matarnos, Lord Vaati no arriesgar. Nosotros muy importantes.

—¿Qué rayos les pasa a ustedes imbéciles? — Vaati habló lentamente, sus palabras desprendían una rabia casi incontenida— ¿Es que acaso de pronto les pareció muy atractiva la idea de ser asesinados ahora?

—No hacerlo, lo sabemos —La voz respondió con una actitud aún inflexible— Somos ejército más grande, ejército más fuerte. Nosotros no ganar solos, pero trabajar con otros, otros distintos a nosotros pero similar. Bokoblins, Miniblins, Lizalfos. Tú matarnos, tú perder todo.

—¿Eso es una amenaza?

—Wizzrobes decirnos. Ellos decir que poder tomar lo que es nuestro con muestro propio poder. Ellos enseñarnos que nosotros ser fuertes, más que nadie. No esperar más, Nosotros atacar, tomar Hyrule mañana al atardecer.

Zelda palideció ante estas palabras y tuvo que refrenarse a sí misma para evitar salir y gritarle a la voz en el espejo que lo reconsiderara. Los pensamientos inundaron su cabeza en un flujo de pánico mientras pensaba en todo lo que esto implicaba, sobre todo en los varios escenarios horribles que podrían desplegarse en el castillo al día siguiente. Ella fue devuelta a la realidad por un muy estremecedor ruido, cuando el ojo demoniaco golpeó el suelo con sus garras agrietándolo en varios lugares. La princesa miró al hechicero con sorpresa y temor sobre lo lívido que lucía.

—El castillo es mío y solo mío —Gruñó Vaati— Prepárense idiotas, les haré una visita personal a su miserable pantano al amanecer. Una palabra equivocada y pueden contar con que será el último día que vean la luz del sol.

Hubo una breve pausa por la otra parte, como si la voz finalmente estuviera considerando lo que Vaati había dicho. Algunos gruñidos y susurros de fondo pudieron ser escuchados, parecía que el hablante estaba llegando a un consenso con otras personas. Luego de unos pocos segundos, la voz volvió y respondió testarudamente tal como lo había hecho antes.

—Tú no poder, Nosotros fuertes. Nosotros ver la luz del sol.

—….

Vaati con su gigantesco ojo miró al espejo furioso.

Entonces gritó

—¡AAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!

Arrojó el espejo a través de la habitación y este se hizo trizas al impactar contra la pared, entonces voló por el cuarto en círculos, girando furiosamente su anatomía como si quisiera destrozar muchas más cosas pero al mismo tiempo no quisiera terminar demoliendo su hogar. Eventualmente notó por el rabillo del ojo a uno de sus centinelas que volaba alrededor nerviosamente, justo en la puerta de entrada.

—¡Pensé que te había dicho que no me molestaras!

Siseó el gran ojo entrecerrándose peligrosamente. Entonces, notó a alguien más detrás del pequeño ojo alado. Las manos de la chica se apretaron nerviosamente en frente de ella mientras trataba con todas sus fuerzas de no lucir asustada frente al furioso ojo demonio

—¿Y qué estás haciendo ahí?! —Su voz sonó aún más fuerte mientras se acercaba a Zelda.

—Llévame contigo.

—¿¡Que!?

—Dije —Zelda habló imperturbable—, llévame contigo.

Le tomó unos pocos minutos a Vaati deducir de qué estaba hablando la princesa y cuando lo hizo, se puso aún más furioso. Aún en su forma demoniaca y ya no importándole más las apariencias, el brujo chocó sus garras amenazadoramente

—Cómo te atreves a espiarme a escondidas, princesa.

—Lo siento, estaba perdida y escuché tu voz. No pude evitarlo. —La princesa replicó tan suavemente como pudo, jugando la carta de la damisela indefensa. No le iba a decir que estaba buscando una manera de derrotarlo.

La disculpa pareció apaciguar a Vaati por el momento, entonces este se alejó unos cuantos metros de la princesa en lugar de esfumarse y reaparecer en la esquina de la habitación. Luego de unos pocos minutos se tomó una última libertad y reventó una vasija en miles de pequeñas piezas de cerámica, solo entonces retornó a su forma de hyliano. Su cara estaba plagada de tensión cuando finalmente fue a enfrentarla, y su mueca de disgusto era mucho más notoria de lo usual

—Tú, querida, no vas a ningún lugar. —Gruñó finalmente.

—No sé exactamente de qué va todo esto, pero por lo que escuché…

La princesa dudó, no queriendo mirar el rostro del brujo. _Oh, debo elegir mis palabras con cuidado, será un enorme golpe a su ego si sugieron que no tiene control sobre los monstruos._

—Entiendo que mi gente puede estar en problemas —continuó Zelda—. No puedo sentarme aquí y permitir que eso suceda, por favor, déjame tratar de negociar.

—¿Tú? Negociar con moblins? —Vaati se burló— No hay tal cosa como negociación con monstruos, princesa.

—Al menos déjame intentar — Zelda retrocedió cuando Vaati caminó hacia ella y la sujetó del brazo, murmurando bajo que la conversación había acabado y se tenían que ir. Los labios del brujo eran líneas planas de irritación cuando vio que la princesa se mantenía en su lugar sin moverse — Por favor déjame ayudarte. —Las palabras tenían un gusto amargo en su boca, y esto no pasó desapercibido para el brujo tampoco.

Él se cruzó de brazos y se encogió de hombros, pero parecía ligeramente más inclinado a escuchar

—Eso que escuché ahora fue una mentira. —Él frunció el ceño, pero se mantuvo mirando a la princesa, expectante, desafiándola a buscar otra manera de convencerlo.

 _No dejes que tu orgullo se ponga en medio_. Se dijo la princesa a sí misma, entonces tomó un profundo respiro preparando sus siguientes palabras, por mucho que odiara decirlo, no tenía otra opción dados las hechos recientes

—Por favor. —Trató de nuevo, sus palabras casi parecían un susurro— Necesito tu ayuda.

Las emociones de Vaati eran indescifrables y dejó su mirada clavada en ella por un largo rato, fueron segundos muy incómodos para la princesa que trataba de no verse agitada. Quizás un dejo de sorpresa cruzó el rostro del brujo un par de veces, estaba teniendo problemas para creer lo que acababa de oír, pero la mayor parte del tiempo mantuvo una expresión imperturbable. Él podría haberse burlado de ella por pedirle ayuda, o forzarla a rogarle. Fácilmente podría haber hecho estas cosas, pero en lugar de eso se mantuvo observándola, los engranajes en su mente estaban girando.

Justo cuando Zelda comenzaba a pensar que había fallado en convencerlo, Vaati caminó hacia ella y la tomó del brazo, finalmente esa sonrisa suya que había estado esperando apareció

—Creo que quisiste decir "Te necesito", pero ignoraré tu error, por ahora.

* * *

 **Decidí hacer un pequeño cambio en mi traducción y ahora en lugar de referirme a los pequeños ojos murciélago como Sentrys, decidí llamarlos centinelas, porque Sentry en realidad no es el nombre propio de este tipo de monstruo, si buscas por ahí sentry, lo que en realidad sale son esas especies de drones que aparecen en el Breath of the Wild. Me pareció más apropiado usar la palabra centinela porque, estos ojitos en realidad son eso, unos centinelas encargados de espiar y avisar de todo lo que pase a su amo.**

 **Y respecto a las notas relevantes de fleets sobre este capítulo, lo más notable aquí es que aclara que esta historia es sobre todo un gran caso de síndrome de Estocolmo, ya saben, cuando el rehene desarrolla una cierta complicidad y afecto por su captor, eventualmente la historia se desvía hacia otro rumbo menos enfermizo, pero algo que fleet le parecía muy importante aclarar es que bajo ningún motivo pretendía romantizar este tipo de relaciones insanas, que para nada esto es algo de rosas y arcorirs, en mi opinión logró hacerlo bastante bien, pero nunca falta el loco que interpreta lo que no es.**

 **Hikari no Hikoen: Por supuesto que pretendo traducir la continuación de este fic, de hecho esa era la historia que originalmente quería traducir, porque es 10 veces mejor que esta, pero como se trata de una secuela, pues obviamente tenìa que empezar por esta primero. Y fleets tiene un toque especial para manejar a los personajes, sobre todo a Vaati, aunque Zelda no se queda atrás, siendo una chica luchadora y decidida, es una digna Zelda de la serie, jamás sería una damisela que necesita ser salvada. Y si en el capitulo pasado pareció algo condescendiente, en lo personal creo que fue cauta, la princesa sobre todo debe ser lista. y Gracias a tí por leer.**


	7. Curso intensivo de monstruos 101

—Despierta.

Zelda se removió en su lecho y cuando abrió sus ojos aún adormilados, se encontró con Vaati mirándola hacia abajo junto a su cama, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho impacientemente. El cielo aún tenía un color azul marino y todavía se podían vislumbrar las estrellas, el sol aún no asomaba.

—Vístete, y trata de lucir tan presentable como puedas.

De forma muy poco ceremoniosa le arrojó un vestido que había sacado del closet y le indicó que se apresurara.

—Atente al plan.

El plan.

Zelda ahora si estaba completamente despierta, aunque solo hubiera tenido 6 horas de sueño. Se apresuró a dirigirse al baño para lavar su cara y ponerse la ropa que el brujo le había tirado encima. Sus pies se enredaron en su vestido rosa un par de veces en su apuro y nerviosamente se colocó su tiara en la cabeza. Aunque habían discutido el plan para negociar con los moblins extensivamente el día anterior y llegó a sentirse muy confiada, ahora que el momento de ejecutarlo había llegado, no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa.

Ayer, tan pronto como Vaati accedió a regañadientes dejar a Zelda hablar con los moblins en un intento de negociar, la arrastró hacia una mesa para darle una buena charla sobre la cultura de los monstruos. Al principio no le explicó esto en un intento por ayudarla, sino, más bien para que se diera cuenta de por qué era una mala idea.

Él sonrió con compasión al ver su ingenuidad.

—Cuando dije que no hay negociación con los moblins, querida, realmente lo dije en serio. Tienes que entender que los monstruos no entienden el concepto de "negociar".

—Eso es porque nunca hemos tratado de negociar en paz con ellos —soltó repentinamente.

Pero luego dudó cuando se dio cuenta de que había dicho una fea verdad que había sabido todo el tiempo. Hyrule nunca había tratado de hacer un trato con los monstruos en toda su historia, aun cuando algunos eran capaces de comunicarse con los Hylianos. ¿Hacía eso a Hyrule un pueblo irrazonable y discriminatorio?

—Hmph ¿Y supongo que si te dejo volver a Hyrule ahora repentinamente empezarás a firmar tratados con todos los clanes de monstros? No seas ridícula. Hay una razón por la que las negociaciones nunca han sido una opción y no es porque tus idealistas Hylianos nunca lo hayan intentado —resoplò condescendientemente—. Su sociedad, si es que puedes llamarla así, está basado en el poder. El poder es la ley. Es lo mismo para ustedes los Hylianos pero de forma más directa. Si pones mucho empeño en negociar con ellos, eso sugiere que eres demasiado débil para hacer cumplir tus órdenes con tu propio poder. Es debilidad negociar y te atacarán si lo intentas.

Entonces sonrió.

—Y por otro lado, no tienes lo que se necesita para intimidar a nadie. Eres una pobre cosita temerosa.

Y fue entonces cuando ella le dio una cachetada. Ella no recordaba que había pasado luego de eso, porque estaba demasiado enojada para hacerlo, pero pocos minutos después estaba conversando civilizadamente sobre como irían con… La negociación… Con los moblins. Vaati se la había tomado algo en serio entonces, y aunque a menudo gruñía "Nada de esto va a funcionar", hizo algunos esfuerzos para enseñarle tanto como pudo y realizaron una tormenta de ideas.

Aunque hubo una sola cosa por la que tuvo que insistir para que le explicara sobre ello, y esa era…

—Entonces por qué no solo… Y sabes — preguntó de forma sutil, como si buscara una forma de preguntarlo con tacto, hasta que decidió que no la había—. ¿Por qué no los atacas primero si no quieres que asalten el castillo de Hyrule?

—Oh ¿Así es como haces las cosas princesa? Aunque si lo pienso detenidamente, si nuestras posiciones estuvieran invertidas tú me matarías en lugar de mantenerme vivo ¿No es cierto? —Vaati fingió que estaba en shock burlándose de ella.

—Yo… ¡No! ¡Eso no es lo que quise decir!

—No estoy seguro de qué otra manera debería interpretar las palabras "atacar" y "matar" princesa.

Zelda apretó los dientes, confusa y molesta de que Vaati estuviera haciendo sonar eso como si ella fuera la mala y él el chico bueno

—Lo que quise decir… —Dijo lentamente escogiendo sus palabras con cuidado—, Es que esa parece el tipo de cosas que tú harías. Solo tendrías que darles un ejemplo a todos los monstruos, encargándote de los desobedientes.

—Y ahora empiezas a pensar como una de nosotros —dijo Vaati con una sonrisa lobuna en su cara mientras miraba las mejillas de Zelda teñirse de rojo.

La princesa quería gritar. Él había ganado este duelo mental otra vez antes que ella siquiera empezara.

—Sin embargo, aunque eso es verdad, me gustaría mantener ese ejército si es posible. Los moblins, aunque son irritantes y testarudos a veces, son soldados versátiles. Lamentablemente tendría que dejar Hyrule caer porque… Si.

El rostro de Zelda se dirigió hacia él. Estaba seguro de que no lo había imaginado, Vaati había evitado decir algo más. Sus ojos buscaron su cara, aunque Vaati lucía como si eso no fuera la gran cosa, eventualmente se cansó de la mirada interrogativa de Zelda, entonces arrugó las cejas.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó el brujo.

—¿Si?

—¿Si qué?"

—Es solo que… No importa.

La princesa lo miró directamente a la cara por un momento más, mientras que al mismo tiempo disfrutaba mucho lo incómodo que se veía. Era un buen aspecto para él. Eventualmente llegó a una conclusión y decidió presionar un poco más

—Hay algo más ¿No es así?

—Sobre qué —Gruñó Vaati.

—Sobre por qué no los atacas.

—¡Claro que puedo atacarlos! Es solo que… No quiero.

Pudo ver su usual confianza quebrarse. Rompió el contacto visual dirigiendo la mirada hacia cualquier otro lugar, como un niño culpable. Ella estaba en verdad sorprendida por lo fácil que era ponerlo nervioso. Había una sola cosa que podría ponerlo tan molesto

—Es ese conocido tuyo. —Comenzó, y cuando vio una muy sutil mueca en el borde de sus labios, supo que lo tenía donde lo quería—. Él tiene algo que ver con esto ¿No es así?

Y entonces Vaati decidió que ya había sido suficiente. Había olvidado por un momento, luego de que Zelda pareciera estar tan segura y confiada de sí misma, que él era quien se suponía que debía poner las reglas. Él era el maestro ¡Nadie más! Se paró abruptamente, garabateó unas notas de último minuto en un pedazo de papel donde había estado escribiendo el plan y se lo arrojó a Zelda con más fuerza de la necesaria

—¿Y qué si tiene algo que ver? —Le gruñó y entonces salió del cuarto hecho una furia.

Sí, esos fue todo lo que pudo obtener de Vaati respecto a su misterioso conocido. Eso significaba que esto aún tenía algo que ver con lo que fuera que lo tuvo molesto la semana pasada, pero más allá de eso, ella no sabía nada de nada.

Zelda arregló su cabello rápidamente, amarrándolo en una cola de caballo detrás de ella y para que no quedara ningún cabello en su cara, cepilló todos su mechones hacia atrás. Debía apresurarse o no llegarían con los moblins a tiempo, pero ella necesitaba estar tan presentable como pudiera, parte del plan requería que se viera bien. Una vez que estuvo lista, se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Vaati esperaba

—¿Cómo luzco?"

Vaati reposaba contra el marco de la puerta cuando ella llegó al centro de la habitación. La miró de arriba abajo mientras ella daba un pequeño giro luciendo su original vestido rosa con la cresta Hyliana y su capa blanca detrás de ella. El brujo dejó su posición inicial y con una sonrisa dientuda desapareció de la habitación en una nube de humo púrpura. Inmediatamente después, una enorme garra salió del otro lado de la puerta, agarró a la princesa y la sacó de allí.

—Perfecta.

Gritó el ojo demoniaco alegremente, para luego salir despedido hacia el cielo, volando en medio de la noche con poderosos vientos siguiéndole.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Debería haber esperado esto._ Pensó Zelda bastante poco feliz una vez se hubo recuperado de la sorpresa inicial de ser atrapada entre las garras del enorme murciélago cíclope. _Él usualmente usa la forma Hyiliana para mi conveniencia, probablemente_. Ella estaba tan acostumbrada a verlo como un Hyliano que a veces era fácil olvidar que realmente era un ser monstruoso. Y aunque estaba bien que se olvidara de las apariencias de vez en cuando, esperaba no terminar olvidando también su verdadera naturaleza una vez empezar a trabajar con él. _Esto es solo una situación temporal, una vez que los monstruos dejen de atacar Hyrule puedo poner todo empeño en derrotarlo._

Volaron a través del cielo con una velocidad sorprendente, sobre todo considerando lo pequeñas que eran las alas de Vaati comparadas con el resto de su cuerpo. El viento probamente le ayudaba con ello y de lo poco que podía ver desde su lugar entre las garras que la sujetaban, pudo distinguir un tornado en su camino. Adicional a esto, aun cuando se movían a una velocidad vertiginosa, el viento nunca le golpeaba en la cara, en lugar de eso parecía moverse alrededor de ellos, dejándolos atravesarlo en lugar de luchar contra ellos.

Justo cuando la luz comenzaba a asomarse sobre el horizonte, Zelda se dio cuenta de que ya no volaban en los campos familiares que había alrededor de Hyrule. En lugar de eso, pudo observar una expansión de árboles creciendo en unas verdes y oscuras aguas estancadas. Ahora volaban mucho más bajo, ella creyó imaginar que algo las miraban entre los árboles de vez en cuando. Zelda jamás se había aventurado tan lejos en las afueras de Hyrule y con culpa pensaba que esta era su primera vez allí. Como princesa de la región ¿Acaso su deberes solo se extendían a lo que estaba alrededor del castillo y la ciudadela? Cuando regresara definitivamente haría un esfuerzo por alcanzar las regiones más remotas del reino.

Vaati finalmente se detuvo en un claro en el pantano, donde había un largo parche de tierra. El pasto crujió al ser aplastado, entonces Vaati liberó gentilmente a Zelda en la hierba. A la princesa le tomó unos pocos segundos recuperarse, pues aunque el brujo no la trató mal durante el vuelo, aquello tampoco había sido muy confortable. Sin embargo, tan pronto como vio cierta conmoción en los bordes del claro, se enderezó y tomó la pose más regia que pudo lograr en esa situación. Necesitaba lucir como la mujer más noble y magnífica que hubiera pisado la tierra si querían tener la más mínima oportunidad de triunfar.

Criaturas con cabezas de cerdo de uno pies de altura, vestidas con algo semejante a una armadura se acercaron para verlos. El amanecer finalmente había llegado. Zelda se percató de que estaban completamente rodeados y ella se acercó a Vaati sintiéndose inquieta, nunca había estado frente a tantos monstruos antes. Aunque el brujo le había advertido que podía esperar una bienvenida como esa, eso no lo hacía menos intimidante.

 _No puedo… No puedo estar nerviosa ahora. Si ellos sienten cuan asustada estoy, esto se acaba. Y si eso pasa…_

"Ya lo sabes princesa, aunque te dejaré tratar de hablar con los moblins, si fallas, no los detendré de atacar Hyrule, de hecho, tendré que encabezar el ataque yo mismo"

Recordó las palabras de Vaati y se mordió el labio nerviosamente. Trató de convencer al brujo que tener un ejército desobediente era peor a la larga, pero aun así este se negó a ceder. Otra vez tenía el presentimiento de que eso tenía algo que ver con el conocido que había mencionado. Él se encogió de hombros diciendo que siempre había tiempo para demostrar disciplina después.

Si ella fallaba, nadie podría ayudar a Hyrule. Link estaba sin duda lejos del castillo, ocupado con su propia misión para derrotar a Vaati, y mirando a los moblins reunidos aquí ahora, las víctimas serían inevitables. Lo que era peor, la regenta del reino estaba secuestrada y perdida, dejando solo a Impa y al ministro para guiar a la población. Si bien tenía confianza en que ellos podían hacerlo pueblo, ella debía estar ahí, Como princesa del reino la necesitaban.

Uno de los moblins salió del anillo de cerca de 20 monstruos que los rodeaban. Por ahora sus lanzas apuntaban al cielo, indicando no hostilidad. Por supuesto, ella suponía que apuntar un arma contra Vaati habría sido una seria ofensa, que en dicha situación no sería la primera opción. Al mismo tiempo, el hecho de que los estuvieran rodeando y portando armas era desconcertante.

—Lord Vaati, Venir, nosotros esperar tú.

Mientras que su lenguaje Hyliano era inseguro, Zelda supo desde el momento en el que el goblin habló, que no debía ser confundido con estupidez como Vaati había clamado. Quizás tenían la barrera del lenguaje, y quizás sus métodos eran brutales, pero eso no los hacía automáticamente estúpidos. Ella calculó que detrás de esos párpados grandes había una inteligencia similar a la de un Hyliano promedio.

—Esto debería ser rápido. —La voz de Vaati resonó sobre su cabeza y la princesa tuvo que recordar no retroceder por la sorpresa—. Ya saben por qué estoy aquí, van a morir.

Si Vaati no le hubiera advertido de antemano como iba a saludar a los monstruos, Zelda habría desecado el plan y habría tratado de detenerlo. Sin embargo sabía que esto era necesario y por eso no dijo nada.

Acorde al plan de Vaati, esta era una muy normal forma en la que los monstruos se saludaban entre ellos. Cualquier cosa distinta de esto habría levantado sospechas. Asumiendo que esto era verdad, la princesa no podía entender cómo se las arreglaban los monstruos para sobrevivir en una sociedad tan hostil.

Sin embargo, casi en el momento justo, el resto de los monstruos con excepción del moblin que había hablado retrocedieron, dándole a los tres algo más de privacidad. Este moblin entonces, se movió hasta una roca de tamaño medio que había allí y se sentó, mientras que Vaati y Zelda se dirigieron hacia un tronco que estaba convenientemente en frente de ella. Zelda se sentó también, mientras que Vaati, aún en su forma de monstruo se quedó flotando cerca. El moblin la observo, finalmente teniendo oportunidad de mirarla de cerca por primera vez y arrugó la nariz con disgusto. Entonces la ignoró como si fuera algo sin importancia, por ahora.

—Nosotros no morir, nosotros fuertes. Nosotros combinar fuerzas con otros. — Declaró el moblin repitiendo lo que había dicho antes—. Tú poder herirnos, esto ser verdad, pero nosotros ser muchos para que matarnos.

—¿Quieres probar tu teoría? ¡Idiota!

—No, por eso tu estar aquí. Por eso tú hablas. Tú querer Hyrule. Tú unir a nosotros, Tomarlo juntos.

Junto a Zelda, el ojo demoniaco brilló peligrosamente en color rojo, y Zelda pudo sentir un hormigueo electrizante recorrer su piel mientras la energía crepitaba en el aire.

—¿Y por qué yo me uniría a unos débiles idiotas insignificantes como ustedes?

—No débiles, tú débil, —replicó el moblin testarudamente—. Tú perder Hyrule muchas veces, demasiadas. Tú no pudo ganar ¿Por qué ganar ahora?

Zelda sabía que era necesario que mantuviera su compostura para que el plan funcionara, pero escuchar esta conversación era… Tan ridícula que casi tenía problemas para no jadear de la sorpresa ante lo que escuchaba. Ella recordó como los monstruos en el palacio temían a Vaati y basado en ese hecho no podía imaginar que podría causar que un monstruo acusara al monstruo de debilidad. Esa era una instantánea sentencia de muerte…

A menos…

 _A menos que encontraran alguna forma de que Vaati no pudiera atacarlos_

Observó a Vaati de forma disimulada, su ojo estaba muy abierto monstrando una notoria sorpresa.

 _Probablemente nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso a la cara antes, uh_ …

Por la mirada que se apreciaba en su cara, se podía adivinar que había probabilidades de que estallara en una rabieta, y considerando lo cerca que estaba de él, a Zelda no le hacía mucha gracia que esto ocurriera. Detrás de su espalda el moblin no podía ver lo que ella hacía, así que disimuladamente se movió y pinchó una de las alas del brujo, ella no iba a poner en peligro a su gente por un berrinche.

Vaati la miró enojado cuando sintió el piquete de advertencia, y gruñó internamente cuando la vio mirar afirmativamente la hierba entre sus pies. Él entendió lo que quería decir con esto y tranquilamente escuchó al moblin. Iba a tener que hablar seriamente después con ella acerca de su actitud. Pensar que lo trataba como un niño que no podía controlar su temperamento…

—Nosotros saber, —Presionó el moblin, inconsciente del silencioso intercambio que había ocurrido entre Zelda y Vaati—, que tú no atacarnos. Wizzrobes decirlo. Tu tener un trato que mantener.

El aire se volvió unos grados más frío, y las ranas que croaban en el pantano hicieron un ominoso ruido de fondo.

—Nosotros fuertes, tú puedes unir, o si no, nosotros tomamos Hyrule solos.

Las garras de Vaati se empuñaron y su ojo se entrecerró hasta ser una delgada rendija. Parecía listo para acabar todo convertir el sitio en un cráter negro borrando todo lo que le molestaba, o al menos parecía listo para hacer "algo" que acabara con la confianza de los moblins. Zelda temía que él realmente fuera a hacer algo así, pero al final, suspiró con enfado y lo dejó.

Ella estaba muy sorprendida, para ser honesta, estaba muy curiosa acerca del trato del que el moblin hablaba. ¿Vaati había hecho algún tipo de acuerdo y ahora no podía atacar a los monstruos desobedientes? ¿Quién era esta persona que podía hacer que el infame brujo de los vientos acatara un trato?

Alguien con una pluma púrpura…

—Por supuesto que los Wizzrobes estarían involucrados en esto… Son demasiado problemáticos para su propio bien… —Ella estuchó a Vaati murmurar bajo, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que ella pudiera oírlo.

De pronto Zelda sintió la mirada del enorme ojo flotante en ella.

Vaati rio con su tortuoso y retorcido tono y dirigió su ojo hacia el moblin que lo miraba con la confianza de alguien que tiene la ilusión de la invencibilidad

—Entonces quizás sea momento de explicar por qué su idea es redundante y estúpida. —Siseó, abruptamente alcanzó la cintura de Zelda con su garra, forzándola a ponerse de pie y dar unos pocos pasos hacia el monstruo.

Zelda se puso rígida, había llegado el momento. El destino de su país descansaba en las acciones que realizara en los próximos minutos.

Ella necesitaba ser una político, necesitaba ser una víbora.

Necesitaba ser una actriz, sin importar cuanto odiara su rol.

Y Vaati era su director.

* * *

 **Una de las curiosidades respecto al estilo de escritura de fleets y a las ideas que usa para sus fics es que él toma en cuenta a los monstruos. La mayoría de las personas cuando se trata de mosntruos normalmente los usan como simples cosas a las cuales matar, pero este autor los dotó de personalidad, cultura, costumbres, incluso tiene algunos OC monstruos muy interesantes, en algunos capítulos más adelante empiezan a participar un par bastante importante.**

 **Y un detalle de la traducción, me costó un poco decidir el título del capítulo, en ingles era "Crash course monster 101", traducido literalmente me sonaba algo así como estalido curso monstruo 101, luego de usar un traductor aprendí que Crash course significa curso intensivo, ahí ya me hacía más sentido, el título es curso intensivo de monstruos 101, ¿Pero por qué 101? Todavía me pregunto si es un número elegido al azar o hace referencia a algo, quizás algún programa de televisión.**

 **Hikari to Hinoken: Es verdad que este Vaati es insufrible y se siente un cierto aire de Victoria cada vez que Zelda logra voltear la sitaución y sacar algo a su favor, también me encanta la Zelda de esta historia.**


	8. Sólo un acto

—¿Ves esto? —Vaati agitó su enorme garra hacia la princesa quien estaba de pie en medio de ellos como si fuera un objeto en subasta—. Hyrule ya es mío, así que si decides atacarlo, estás declarándome la guerra a mí. Ahora dime ¿Es esa tu intención o tienes algo diferente en mente?

De acuerdo a las instrucciones que Zelda y Vaati habían discutido el día anterior, el trabajo de la princesa era lucir completamente dispuesta a cumplir todas las órdenes de Vaati, como si ella le hubiera entregado su lealtad a él. Ese no era un rol muy agradable y la hacía morder sus mejillas por el disgusto que sentía al tener que aplastar su orgullo, pero tenía que recordar que esto era solo un acto para salvar Hyrule de un ataque. Para ser honesta, esta había sido su idea… Y aun cuando se odiaba por eso, sabía que era la mejor opción para convencer a los moblins de que ella había perdido contra el brujo. Vaati por otro lado, amaba este plan.

La princesa trató de no fruncir el ceño en frente del moblin, mientras que Vaati continuaba hablando cerca de ella, mostrándola como si fuera algún tipo de trofeo. En contraste, ella mantenía una fría y condescendiente mirada que se ajustara al tono de Vaati, como si también pensara que todos los monstruos eran idiotas. No era fácil lucir así y ella realmente estaba forzando su expresión en algo feo como eso, pero nuevamente, su trabajo en esta reunión era convencer completamente a los monstruos de que ella estaba bajo el hechizo de Vaati.

Esto era solo un acto. Ella no era realmente propiedad de él y Hyrule no era suyo.

"Repite una mentira lo suficiente y esta se volverá verdad…"

Su mente se sacudió de la impresión cuando una pequeña y persistente voz, salida desde el fondo de su cabeza le susurró aquella advertencia. ¿Esa era una advertencia? Se preguntó. Casi sonó como si Vaati lo hubiera dicho burlonamente. Y entonces Zelda recordó, ella había escuchado esas palabras justo ayer, cuando habían planeado su estrategia. Eso era cuando le había dicho a Vaati que el reino aún no era suyo, sin importar como él consideraba el estado de las cosas y que los monstruos necesitaban creer que Hyrule ya había caído. Él le dio una ligera sonrisa entonces diciéndoles esas palabras.

Ahora ella se preguntó si él pretendía que esa mentira se volviera verdad para los monstruos, o se volviera verdad para ella.

—Por supuesto ella escucha todo lo que yo le diga.

Zelda pudo sentir la aguda mirada de Vaati fija en su cuello, y su mente puso atención a lo que había alrededor de ella. Entonces giró su cabeza lentamente y se dio cuenta de que había cometido algún tipo de torpeza mientras estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, pues la mirada que el brujo le dedicaba decía claramente "¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Haz tu trabajo!"

— Aún tiene espíritu. No derrotada, ¿Cómo saber ser tuyo? ¿Qué si Hyrule aún no tuyo? —Preguntó el moblin y Zelda entendió que ella no estaba haciendo un buen trabajo actuando. Pero ser derrotada no era realmente parte de su naturaleza ¿Cómo se suponía que debía actuar?

Vaati decidió ayudarla. Un malicioso brillo apareció en sus ojos y se acercó. Apareció una nube de humo y luego en lugar del monstruo gigante estaba otra vez el desagradable Hyliano pálido. La princesa le lanzó una breve mirada de pregunta. Por lo que entendía, él mantenía su forma de demonio para mantener una impresión de poder en los monstruos ¿qué planeaba? Repentinamente, Zelda sintió los dedos del hechicero curvarse sobre su hombro y fue forzosamente arrojada hacia el pecho de él, entonces se dio cuenta de que su cara estaba incómodamente cerca de la suya.

—Puedo hacer que haga lo que sea, incluso cosas que ella nunca querría, **y lo haría sin dudar**. —Enfatizó las últimas palabras, con su aliento rozando la oreja de la princesa, con la intención oculta de una orden crítica.

Una sensación de angustia creció en el estómago de la princesa cuando notó lo que eso significaba.

 _Solo un acto, solo un acto, solo un acto, solo un acto_. Zelda se lo repetía una y otra vez. Solo su expresión de piedra escondía su creciente pánico interno, sus hombros se pusieron rígidos cuando Vaatii la giró hacia él para enfrentarla.

—Besa a tu esposo, princesa.

Ella se congeló y todo lo que pudo hacer fue sonreír. _Solo un acto_. Su mente se puso en blanco y por un momento perdió el control de su expresión calma. Estaba agradecida de que el moblin estuviera a sus espaldas.

Ella nunca había besado a nadie… Y su primer beso iba a ser con… ¿Este bastardo? Se sentía enferma, podía sentir la bilis en su boca. Quería llorar. Esto era completamente innecesario y Vaati simplemente estaba tomando ventaja de la situación. Y la peor parte era que ella no podía rehusarse. ¿Podría negarse a besarlo a cambio de la seguridad de su país? Nunca podría mirar a nadie a la cara otra vez. Vaati debía haber sentido su estado afligido porque sus dedos sujetaron su hombro dándole un ligero apretón de advertencia.

"Sin dudar"

Zelda mordió su labio pensando frenéticamente. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer para voltear la situación a su favor? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría decir?

Y entonces, en su momento de pánico, llegó a la más ridícula respuesta… Tan loca y tan estúpida que terminó riéndose de la idiotez de todo.

Su mirada se endureció instantáneamente como una actriz cambiando en un nuevo personaje y su sonrisa era tan retorcida que incluso Vaati parpadeó sorprendido.

Si ella iba a jugar a ser la reina de Vaati, entonces lo sería. Ella iba a ser su terrible reina, lo quisiera o no. ¿El beso idea de Vaati? No no, esa era realmente **su** idea.

—Por supuesto. — Replicó suavemente.

Improvisando y basando su tono en el que el brujo usualmente usaba. Se olvidó de la inocente princesa, hoy ella iba a ser más malvada que el mismo Vaati. Enterró los pensamientos que le gritaban que se detuviera, rogándole que no se convirtiera en la misma vil criatura que él. Ella los calló porque estaba desesperada y enfocó su mente en una sola idea:

Lo mucho que amaba esa mirada temerosa e incierta que había apareció en el rostro del brujo de los vientos.

"Es solo un acto"

Deslizó sus brazos detrás del cuello de Vaati y presionó sus labios contra los de él, sonriendo internamente cuando lo sintió empujarla lejos involuntariamente, inesperadamente encontrándose en una situación donde ella tenía el control y él no. Pero se relajó luego de unos pocos segundos. Él estaba a punto de responder el beso cuando ella rompió el contacto repentinamente con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo acabó antes de que él pudiera tener alguna satisfacción. Vaati la miró estupefacto y antes de que pudiera decir cualquier cosa, la princesa le lanzó una leve seña sobre su hombro, silenciosamente diciéndole que tenía que continuar la negociación con el moblin, quien parecía completamente inconsciente de lo que había pasado.

Todo lo que el monstruo había visto había sido un simple beso, tal como Vaati había prometido.

Lo que el monstruos no había visto era la silenciosa riña que había ocurrido frente a sus ojos.

Y ahora era el turno de Vaati para mantener la compostura. La mente del brujo se había puesto en blanco, el condescendiente y arrogante discurso que había preparado se desvaneció de su cabeza. La princesa había hecho exactamente lo que había ordenado y al mismo tiempo no lo había hecho. Se dio cuenta de que su boca estaba parcialmente abierta, lista para decir algo, pero luego de unos pocos segundos recurrió a una mirada fría y una risa terrible, esperando a que el moblin dijera algo primero.

—impresionante. — El monstruo gruñó aprobadoramente. Su mirada de escepticismo había sido reemplazada por una de respeto—. Tenemos Hyrule, no necesario atacar entre nosotros.

—Querrás decir que Yo tengo Hyrule —corrigió Vaati con una sonrisa.

—Nosotros servir usted. Todo corregido.

Vaati sacudió su cabeza aclarando sus pensamientos sobre lo que había pasado con Zelda y se enfocó en lo que había ido a hacer allí. Necesitaba que los monstruos le obedecieran si quería lidiar con el otro problema que se le había presentado recientemente… Aquel que involucraba a ese estúpido cuco morado gigante…

—Júralo.

—Nosotros jurar lealtad.

—Pruébalo, mantén un ojo sobre los Wizzrobes. Les daré una visita la otra semana.

Con eso, le dio la espalda, su capa giró alrededor de él y la tela casi le golpeó en la cara a la princesa. Él estaba más que un poco molesto por lo que había pasado y no estaba dispuesto a pasar más tiempo allí. Sin otra palabra y sin darle a nadie ninguna advertencia de que se iba, se transformó en su forma demoniaca y de forma inceremoniosa se llevó a Zelda hacia los cielos.

Todo lo concerniente a los intercambios con los moblins había ido inesperadamente a su favor y con sorpresiva facilidad. La idea de Zelda de mostrarles a los monstruos el poder de Vaati sobre Hyrule había salido perfecta. Ella había tenido razón en que era posible hace que los moblins escucharan con unas pocas palabras bien planeadas, en lugar de recurrir a barrer el piso con ellos (Lo cual no era una opción en esta ocasión), o dejar que hicieran lo que les placiera con el castillo.

Las cosas no podrían haber ido mejor. La discusión no había durado siquiera una hora y ya estaban volando de regreso al palacio, con la lealtad de una horda de monstruos y con su Hyrule intacto de cualquier daño.

¿Pero estaba feliz?

No del todo.

Y todo por culpa de un problema llamado Zelda.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aunque los dos estuvieron en completo silencio durante todo el viaje de regreso al palacio de los vientos, Vaati inmediatamente rodeó a la princesa en el momento en el que la dejó en frente de su cuarto. Un viento salvaje se arremolinó alrededor de él cuando se transformó de vuelta a su forma Hyliana y golpeó su mano contra la pared a cada lado del rostro de la princesa, dejándola atrapada en su lugar.

Zelda lo miró fríamente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Gritó.

—¿Qué fue que?

—Sabes exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Claro que lo sabía. Ella sabía exactamente por qué estaba molesto.

—Fue tu idea.

—No, eso fue… —Se detuvo.

El beso fue su idea. De hecho él le ordenó hacerlo. Pero lo que lo hacía enojar y ambos lo sabían bien, era que aquello no había ido como el imaginó que lo haría. Ella no se suponía que se convertiría en esa… Cosa. ¿Qué tipo de princesa haría eso?

Él había besado a la princesa, la había forzado a ello, la hizo obedecer. En la mayoría de los casos, se habría regodeado de ello, hasta habría sido sexy, pero lo que ocurrió allí, cuando ella lo empujó a hacia su cara y él pudo sentir su cálido aliento en sus labios justo antes de que se juntaran, casi lo hizo sentir como si él hubiera sido la víctima.

Y eso… Eso lo hizo enojar mucho consigo mismo, al punto que no quería verla en lo que quedaba del día.

Por su mente cruzó la idea de forzarla a ir a la cama, de lastimarla para enseñarle una lección, pero algo lo detuvo. Acaso él… ¿Estaba asustado? Nunca en toda su experiencia con el sexo débil alguien había vuelto su ventaja en contra de él y lo había convertido en la víctima. Él era el predador y los demás la presa. Él tenía el poder, y ellas eran las dominadas. Siempre que hacía un movimiento, esta jerarquía nunca se cuestionaba. Pero hoy, Zelda había cambiado completamente las reglas y había creado la oportunidad de que los roles se invirtieran.

Con unos gruñidos incomprensibles, Vaati golpeó su puño contra la pared cerca del rostro de Zelda una vez más antes de que se pusiera fuera de sí, entonces se envolvió en un remolino de viento cargado de rabia para luego dejar a la princesa sola, apoyada contra la pared, en el mismo lugar en el que la dejó.

La princesa se quedó ahí de pie por unos momentos más, mirando atónita las nubes que cruzaban el cielo. Era un día despejado, siempre lo era en el palacio que flotaba alto sobre las nubes. Un Stalfos que paseaba por allí, le dio una mirada curiosa a la princesa que parecía una estatua de lo quieta que estaba, pero sin darle más importancia continuó su camino.

Eventualmente Zelda soltó un profundo suspiro, como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento. Caminó hacia su cuarto lentamente y se abrió paso hasta el baño como un fantasma.

La princesa se paró frente al espejo, observando a la fría y monstruosa mujer que le devolvía la mirada. Trató de componer una sonrisa, pero resultó ser una amarga. No importaba cuán duro trataba, la persona reflejada ante ella no tenía una pizca de la candorosa y encantadora sonrisa que todos en el castillo adoraban.

Sus dedos alcanzaron los labios de la chica reflejada en el espejo. Unos profundos ojos azules miraron hacia atrás mientras sus dedos se arrastraban hacia donde había besado al hechicero.

Ella lucía vil.

"Solo un acto…"

Finalmente perdiendo la compostura, la princesa cayó al piso, con sus brazos sujetos del lavabo y su mejilla presionada contra el frío mármol. Por primera vez desde que estaba en cautividad, la princesa Zelda lloró.

* * *

 **Hubo un pequeño juego de palabras que se perdió durante la traducción de este capítulo. Cuando Vaati acorrala a Zelda golpea la pared antes de ponerse fuera de sí, en inglés decía stormed off, eso significa ponerse fuera de sí, pero interpretado de forma literal sería algo así como se volvió tormenta, cosa que Vaati de verdad hizo al irse.**

 **Y por otro lado, por fin llegamos al punto más crítico de la historia, aquí es donde las cosas empiezan a cambiar lentamente de forma inesperada.**

 **Hikari to Hinoken: En lo personal pienso que Vaati no la agredió por la cachetada porque quería que se pusiera así de fiera, si al inicio le recriminaba que no se veía amenazante ni terrible, además de que ya se vio que a Vaati le encanta enojar a Zelda. Y bueno, supongo que en este capítulo ya queda claro cuál era el plan y por qué a Vaati le gustó. Este capítulo es muy corto y aún así me tardé milenios en traducirlo, uf, trataré de que el siguiente salga pronto.**


	9. Iguales

Vaati usualmente no se conmovía con la gente que lloraba por su culpa, de hecho consideraba el llanto como algo bastante irritante, sus interacciones con la gente llorando se limitaban a hacerlos callar… De forma permanente. Normalmente transformándolos en estatuas.

Por eso, no estaba realmente seguro de que era lo que lo mantenía espiando a la princesa que yacía acostada en su cama con el rostro enterrado en su almohada llorando. Estaba molesto por lo que había ocurrido en el campamento moblin y no quería tener que relacionarse con la rubia desparramada que lucía tan desastrosa. Aun así, se mantenía vigilando la escena reportada por su centinela para ver si Zelda seguía llorando. Distraídamente caminó alrededor del castillo, asustó a algunos desafortunados bubbles que volaban pendientes de sus propios asuntos y deslizó sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano que no podía tocar. Nada llegó a su mente para distraerlo de la princesa que actualmente lloraba sola en su cuarto.

Golpeó con su puño un montón de teclas haciendo que el piano soltara notas disonantes ¿Por qué tenía esa cosa de todas maneras? No sabía cómo tocar el maldito instrumento y todo lo que hacía era ocupar espacio.

"Estúpido"

Con una mueca en su cara, Vaati deambuló sin rumbo por el castillo hasta que regresó a su habitación en la torre más alta. Se arrojó en su sofá favorito, una lujosa pieza de terciopelo con cojines tan suaves como nubes, dispuesto con vista a la ventana, desde el cual observó los tejados blancos del palacio.

Esto no era bueno, ni siquiera con su vista favorita del castillo podía alejar de su mente las lágrimas de la princesa. Esto lo molestaba porque las acciones de ella no tenían sentido ¿Por qué se ponía a llorar ahora? ¿Era por el beso?

Lloraba por algo que tenía que ver con el beso, no por este en sí mismo.

Pero ella realmente había tenido el control en la situación y ambos lo sabían, así que ella no tenía que llorar por eso ¡Los ganadores no lloran! Se sentía como una cachetada metafórica que ella actuara como si no hubiera sido la responsable de lo que pasó.

Realmente no quería pensar en eso tampoco.

Odiaba cuando las cosas no tenían sentido, y esta cosa de llorar no lo tenía. Si él la quisiera hacer llorar y ella estuviera llorando entonces sería perfecto y estaría muy complacido consigo mismo por manipular a la princesa de uno de los países más influyentes de la región de esa manera. ¿Pero esto? La única forma de describirlo era frustrante y molesto.

La idea de llevarse a la princesa como una esposa trofeo había sido un impulso del momento. Inicialmente pensó que sería más entretenido dejar a la fiera y temperamental chica vivir con un mínimo de libertad en el palacio. Ella no había fallado ni lo había decepcionado, siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo con alguna de sus audaces decisiones y probaba ser una contrincante respetable a pesar de sus recursos limitados.

Al mismo tiempo, se preguntaba si había tomado más de lo que esperaba, estaba comenzando a cuestionarse sobre cuánto control tenía sobre Zelda y…

"¿Pero acaso ese no era el punto desde el inicio? ¿No era que estabas curioso sobre lo impredecible que era?"

Bueno… Sí, algo predecible hubiera sido aburrido, ciertamente.

Él realmente no había pensado en todo esto muy bien, o más bien no lo había planeado en absoluto, salvo por la parte de raptarla y hacerla su esposa. Le pareció una buena idea en su momento, pero quizás no lo meditó lo suficiente.

 _Estoy dejando que esto me moleste más de lo que debería_. Pensó Vaati mientras trataba de dejar que su mente se relajara en la impresionante vista del cielo a través de las ventanas en arco.

Era inútil. La imagen de Zelda llorando sola en su cuarto se rehusaba a dejar su cabeza, negándole la paz.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pasó n día completo luego del incidente con los moblins, antes de que Vaati pasara por la puerta de Zelda otra vez. Durante ese día el brujo dejó a la princesa completamente sola y ella vivió como un fantasma en el palacio, demacrada y sin energía. Su tiempo cautiva le había pasado la cuenta y aunque tenía una voluntad fuerte dispuesta a luchar hasta el final, había perdido mucha de esta determinación luego del incidente del día anterior. Vaati también tenía una expresión en su cara que indicaba que estaba harto con el estado de las cosas, por la forma en la que se apareció en su puerta, reposando contra el marco de esta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, pero sin la sonrisa fastidiosa que siempre llevaba cuándo aún estaba jugando su juego.

Pero el juego ya no era divertido.

Luego de unos pocos segundos de silencio, con la princesa sentada tranquilamente al borde de la cama y Vaati de pie cerca esperando, el brujo finalmente lanzó un suspiro cansado.

—Es de mañana —declaró sin ganas.

Zelda, vestida con su viejo vestido real rosa, ni siquiera se atrevió a apartar sus ojos del espejo que estaba frente a ella, su cabeza estaba ligeramente inclinada y sus ojos tenían una especie de oscuridad que al mirar en su reflejo parecía decepción.

—Es hora de desayunar. —Trató Vaati de nuevo testarudamente con un tono de exasperación en su voz.

Aun así, Zelda se negó a prestarle atención, profundamente molesta por su reflejo.

—¿Tienes hambre?

La voz tenía una sombra de duda y tensión, como si su dueño estuviera tratando de que no sonara demasiado demandante. Finalmente esto captó un poco la curiosidad de Zelda, como si ese fuera un tono que ella no asociara con el brujo. Giró su cabeza ligeramente y notó a Vaati observándola con una expresión comparable a la de un niño tratando de no explotar en una rabieta con un gatito que se negaba a jugar con él. Esta mirada estaba tan completamente fuera de lugar en su carácter, que Zelda podría haberse reído si no estuviera superada por la situación. Por lo que entendía, Vaati era el tipo de persona que recurría a la intimidación para lograr sus objetivos, el hecho de que estuviera intentando al menos, esperar por su reacción para ir a desayunar era bastante curioso, y hecho de que estuviera manejando esto con la torpeza de un chico que apenas llegaba a la pubertad lo era aún más.

—No.

Replicó secamente y regresó a ver su reflejo. Era la verdad, no tenía apetito, especialmente no con él enfrente para recordarle todo lo que había ocurrido el día anterior. Zelda observaba el espejo, su rostro… Le molestaba. Acaso desde que había actuado esa payasada en el campamento moblin su expresión se había vuelto tan… ¿Fría? Ella no estaba segura de cómo describir sus emociones, pero sabía que estaba asustada, no de Vaati, si no de sí misma, de lo que era capaz de hacer, del tipo de persona en la que podía convertirse si se la arrinconaba lo suficiente.

Al principio estaba orgullosa del hecho de que no había dejado que Vaati tomara lo mejor de ella. Había estado tan enfocada en ganar contra él en todo lo imaginable, que había perdido de vista aquello en lo que se estaba convirtiendo para alcanzar su meta. El beso la había finalmente devuelto a la realidad, cuando se regocijaba al pensar que había hecho retroceder ante su toque al infame brujo de los vientos. Ella ganó, sí, pero no era mejor que el brujo. No podía creer lo fácil que era perderse en… El regocijo de hacer a alguien sentirse mal, derrotado y eventualmente destrozar todo lo que había de él.

Y fue esa retorcida sonrisa que se reflejaba en el espejo la única que le susurraba que "Se lo merecía", eso era lo que le asustaba más que nada.

Tarde o temprano, esa vil sonrisa le diría que abrazara la oscuridad, que usara la propia fuerza del enemigo contra él. Esa era la ruta que ella estaba siguiendo y era el camino que no quería tomar. Aún si escapara de Vaati, Hyrule estaría condenado bajo su reinado.

Esto la aterraba, la asustaba porque era tan fácil volverse como Vaati bajo un poco de presión. Era una persona que jamás creyó posible ser hasta ahora.

Sintió unas pocas lágrimas acumularse en las esquinas de sus ojos e inmediatamente trató de secarlas. No quería que el brujo la viera llorar, para que luego se burlara de ella. Secando su cara rápidamente con sus mangas puso una mirada defensiva sobre el brujo que seguía de pie esperando.

O más bien donde había estado esperando.

Vaati había dejado la habitación y ya no estaba a la vista. Ella no notó cuando se fue y era un poco raro que el brujo parlanchín se fuera sin avisar. Pero no se preocupó mucho por eso, entonces se tendió de espaldas en su cama.

—Mejor si se va —Dijo en voz alta para sí misma.

El pequeño ojo centinela aún seguía ahí sin embargo, revoloteaba de arriba abajo en su lugar usual cerca del techo sobre la cama.

La princesa se quedó en paz por cerca de media hora, la cual usó para usó para dar una caminata en los balcones de alrededor. La vista del interminable cielo aún era fantástica y era una de las pocas cosas en el palacio que podían darle un poco de paz. Cuando volvió a su cuarto desmotivada y dispuesta a tomar una siesta, encontró una pequeña bandeja de plata sobre la mesa que estaba junto al sofá. Sobre ella había una pila de panqueques fríos, manzanas en rodajas y un vaso de leche el cual desafortunadamente se había enfriado luego de esperar por tanto.

Observó la solitaria bandeja de desayuno por un momento con una expresión confundida. Debió ser Vaati quien la dejó, y si no, fue alguno de sus sirvientes trabajando bajo sus órdenes. Su estómago gruñó sonoramente.

Era un gesto considerado, especialmente ahora que ella tenía algo de hambre, pero el por qué alguien tan egoísta como él haría algo como esto por ella era un misterio. A menos…

—¿Está envenenado? —Se preguntó en voz alta, dirigiendo la pregunta al centinela que seguía sus movimientos.

Pocos segundos pasaron, entonces el centinela voló alrededor lleno de miedo, trazó círculos erráticos hasta que finalmente voló debajo de la cama escondiéndose. Luego de unos pocos segundos más, Vaati estaba en frente de ella, se había teletransportado en la habitación en un remolino de viento que causó que los adornos de la pared y los muebles rechinaran. Caminó dando pisotones hasta la comida intacta, clavó un tenedor en uno de los panqueques y lo mordió

—¿Crees que envenenaría a mi propia esposa? —Gritó tirando el tenedor y el panqueque de vuelta en el plato con un golpe.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Zelda preguntó suavemente, pero con un cierto tono acusatorio, sin alterarse por la repentina aparición del brujo—. No eres exactamente conocido por tu hospitalidad y encontrar algo como esto así de repente… —Dirigió su mano hacia la bandeja de comida—. Es sospechoso.

El brujo retrocedió un par de pasos, casi pisando su propia capa.

—Tú crees que yo… Estaba tratando de… Yo no… —Se enredaba en sus propias palabras y cuando se dio cuenta de su torpeza, se corrigió a sí mismo dándose un golpe— ¡Sólo cómete tu maldita comida princesa! ¡Y luego me acompañarás para discutir algunas cosas!

Nuevamente se convirtió en un remolino de viento antes de desaparecer, pero no sin antes anunciar que volvería pronto para recogerla.

Zelda parpadeó y miró el espacio vacío donde el brujo había estado. Estaba actuando muy extraño luego de que las tablas se habían vuelto en su contra con lo del beso. Había perdido su confianza, tanto como ella lo había hecho y ahora la trataba con tal delicadeza como si fuera un bomba a punto de estallar. Todo lo hacía con mucha sutileza, la forma en la que había esperado su respuesta antes de desayunar, no obligándola a ir con él. Si hasta le preguntó su opinión sobre el desayuno y la dejó sola cuando le dijo que no tenía hambre, incluso le dejó algo de comida de todas formas cuando había salido de la habitación.

Acaso él… ¿Se sentía mal por lo que pasó ayer?

Probablemente no.

Pero de una cosa tenía certeza, las reglas habían cambiado. Él ya no era más sólo su captor y ella ya no era solo la cautiva. Ella podía ponerse encima de él tanto como él podía estar encima de ella.

Ella podía ser… Exactamente igual a él.

Su frente se arrugó y sus cejas se juntaron cuando recordó lo que había visto en el espejo, no era un recuerdo placentero.

Suspiró con pesadez y jugó con la comida que Vaati había dejado de manera más torpe posible. Él realmente era un desastre esa mañana, habría sido divertido si no hubiera estado tan cansada de todo, cansada de ser cautiva, cansada de lidiar con él.

Cansada de sí misma.

* * *

 **Esto cada vez se pone más interesante ¿Cierto? Pues bien, aquí vemos que a pesar de todo lo malvado y retorcido que es Vaati, este "algo" de humanidad tiene en su interior, aunque no sepa muy bien como lidiar con ella. Ahora, estos pequeños gestos amables de Vaati quizás puedan ablandar un poco a los espectadores con el brujo, pero no olviden que es un villano y que secuestró a Zelda, por muy bien que la trate, privar a alguien de libertad sigue siendo algo malo y traumatizante, esto lo digo sobre todo porque fleets en el texto original nos vuelve a recordar que su intención jamás ha sido romantizar el abuso y que esto debe ser considerado algo negativo, de todos modos en el capítulo que sigue el brujo vuelve en parte a su papel de imbécil profesional, la verdad creo que es un capítulo muy satisfactorio y sobretodo interesante, en serio amo el manejo de personajes que tiene este autor.**


	10. Él me anima

Tal como dijo, Vaati regresó para llevarse a Zelda a una de sus caminatas rituales. La verdad ya no había necesidad de realizar estos paseos, más ahora que los monstruos del palacio tenían claro lo que les pasaría si atacaban a la princesa. Por lo que podía verse, esa era una excusa para hablar de algo con ella.

La princesa lo siguió todo el camino sin poner mucha resistencia, aun cuando no estaba de muy buen humor para acompañar a su secuestrador. Estaba cansada y emocionalmente drenada luego de la revelación de que podía ponerse al mismo nivel de Vaati y en ese momento, no tenía la energía para tomar parte en alguna de sus luchas mentales. La sorprendió el hecho de que ella aún solía considerar sus discusiones como un juego mental (juego es algo divertido)… Eso… Estaba mal. Ella estaba tan atrapada en la idea de que todo se resumía en ganar o perder, que había comenzado a entrar en la premisa de "El fin justifica los medios". Y el darse cuenta de esto la ponía apática.

Caminaron en un desagradable silencio por algún tiempo, la mano de la princesa obligatoriamente descansaba sobre el brazo de Vaati, mientras la escoltaba alrededor del palacio. Esto era tan forzado y poco natural que incluso el brujo, que usualmente no se molestaba por estas cosas, retiró su brazo con un gesto fruncido que indicaba que ya estaba harto de lo estúpido que era esta charada. Pero también mostraba una mueca que testarudamente insistía en que la charada debía continuar, porque sería aún más estúpido si admitiera esto en este punto.

—Lloras mucho. —Soltó Vaati repentinamente.

—¿Disculpa?

—No me hace sentido el por qué lloras. Eso es molesto.

Zelda se detuvo e ignoró el ligero tiró en su mano que Vaati le dio para indicarle que siguiera moviéndose. Sus pensamientos, los cuales previamente se arrastraban por su cabeza como un montón de letárgicos Redeads, se sacudieron en tensión. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de carmesí, el color volvió a ella por primera vez en bastante tiempo.

No tenía exactamente el aspecto de una persona furiosa, "furiosa" era una palabra demasiado suave para describir el cómo lucía.

—¿Disculpa? —Zelda repitió enojada— ¿Esto no te hace sentido? ¡¿Esto no te hace sentido?! ¿No crees que dada mi situación como tu cautiva oprimida, tengo permitido tener una crisis de vez en cuando?

—Fue solo un beso.

Ellos estaba quietos en medio del pasillo ahora, mirándose el uno al otro de forma confrontacional. Las nubes pasaban sobre ellos, inconscientes de la presión acumulada alrededor de las dos figuras, como una tormenta de truenos a punto de estallar. Las manos de la princesa se cerraron con fuerza, por el otro lado, los brazos de Vaati estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras la observaba con una expresión decía "¿Cuál es el problema?"

—No lo entenderías.

—Ponme a prueba.

—¡El acoso sexual es un gran problema!

—Tienes razón, no lo entiendo —dijo el brujo. Con un encogimiento de hombros rodó los ojos—¿Llamas a eso acoso?

La furia o la felicidad son a menudo una fantástico motivante para la gente desmotivada. En este caso la furia creciente de Zelda fue suficiente para sacarla de su sombrío humor. Sus hombros se sacudían ahora, tratando de controlar su furia.

—Tomaste ventaja de la situación para forzarme a… A… A besarte sin mi consentimiento ¿Acaso eso no es acoso?

—Obviamente te gustó.

Paff

Todo alrededor del palacio quedó en completa quietud luego de que la cachetada hizo eco en el viento. Todos los monstruos que estaban cerca huyeron rápidamente del área, hasta que los únicos que quedaron fueron la princesa y el brujo de los vientos. Aquella fue una fantástica cachetada, directo a la cara y con tal fuerza impresa, que dejó una buena marca roja en la mejilla de Vaati.

Zelda se frotó la mano derecha, sintiendo un ligero escozor en el lugar que hizo contacto con la cara el brujo. Entonces, se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y sus ojos se abrieron con temor. Aquello había sido un acto impulsivo, ella realmente no quería golpearlo… Tan duro…

De acuerdo, eso era una mentira. Ella realmente quería golpear a ese bastardo tan duro como para que le quedara una marca permanente en su preciosa cara.

¿Pero ahora qué? Si se enfurecía podía realmente lastimarla. En una competencia de poder él podría aplastarla sin problemas. Él no la había lastimado físicamente aún, pero era difícil olvidar la advertencia que le había hecho antes sobre cómo no sería prudente poner a prueba su paciencia…

La cabeza de Vaati, que estaba girada hacia un lado por la fuerza del golpe, lentamente volvió a enfrentarla. El aire alrededor de él era calmo, casi demasiado, como el que precedía a un horrible huracán. Sus ojos sangre se entrecerraron detrás de sus cabellos y su voz salió de forma susurrante

—Tú….

—Me gustó. —Dijo Zelda interrumpiéndolo.

La terrible mirada de Vaati inmediatamente cambió en una de sorpresa.

—¿Qué?

La princesa analizó su reacción. Sus palabras habían captado su atención y sus brazos previamente cruzados ahora colgaban de sus costados. Ella continuó lentamente

—Me gustó la mirada en tu rostro cuando puse mi cara cerca de la tuya. Quisiste retroceder, pero no te dejé. Me gustó lo incómodo que te hice sentir en esos pocos segundos que tuve cuando puse las cosas en tu contra. Me gustó cómo tenía el poder en ese instante y te hice sentir como el ser más insignificante del mundo. Eso fue lo que me gustó —Zelda lo miró con desprecio y comenzó a caminar hacia el área del jardín hacia la cual se habían estado dirigiendo antes de que la conversación empezara. Su hombro rozó al sorprendido brujo al pasar— Es horrible, pero no lo entenderías de todas formas.

Vaati la observó estupefacto. Nadie se había atrevido a hablarle de esa forma, al menos no desde que se había vuelto uno de los más temidos brujos…

Se sobó el lado de la cara donde la palma lo había golpeado. Le dolía.

—Oh ¿Pero el beso en sí mismo? —Zelda habló por sobre su hombro, y entonces se sentó en uno de los bloques de piedra que habían en el borde del jardín con su espalda dirigida hacia el brujo— Eso fue horrible.

La princesa sonaba tan segura de sí misma de que él había hecho algo incorrecto, que por unos pocos minutos Vaati casi llegó a sentirse culpable de sus actos. Casi. Porque la culpa fue rápidamente reemplazada por una ardiente ira, gatillada por el hecho de que ella se había atrevido a hablarle de manera tan condescendiente, que incluso había llegado al punto de golpearlo. Caminó hasta donde Zelda estaba sentada y se colocó sobre ella forzándola a mirarlo.

Zelda le devolvió la mirada, fría, con su fiera personalidad crepitando bajo su ardiente furia. Sus manos estaban colocadas sobre su regazo, era la viva imagen de una poderosa mujer noble. El hecho de que Vaati proyectara una sombra sobre ella desde el lugar de donde estaba no significaba nada.

—Fuiste advertida de que había sido innecesariamente hospitalario contigo, pero cada vez me siento más y más inclinado a tratarte peor ¿Sabes? —Gruñó Vaati

Los ojos de Zelda se entrecerraron.

—Ya cállate —espetó Zelda tomando por sorpresa otra vez a Vaati con su actitud desafiante— ¿Tienes siquiera alguna idea de lo furiosa que estoy ahora?

La esquina del ojo de Vaati se contrajo e hizo un movimiento repentino. Ella jadeó cuando fue abruptamente arrojada contra la roca en la que estaba sentada y agarrada de forma amenazante por una tensa mano alrededor de su cuello.

Ella miró hacia arriba y vio al brujo con sus ojos fijos en ella con expresión fría. Sentía el peso de él aplastando sus costillas, en el lugar donde tenía apoyada su rodilla. Esto habría espantando hasta la más valiente de las almas, pero la princesa no dejó ahogara su voz.

—No lo entiendes. Es por eso. —Habló entre dientes, ignorando la incomodidad que sentía en el cuello sujeto por el brujo—. Ya he escuchado suficiente de ti para saber que no lo puedes comprender ¿No entiendes por qué las cosas que haces están mal? ¿No entiendes por qué todo lo que haces me molesta? Tú no tienes empatía y pero eso que no hay esperanzas contigo.

Vaati que momentos atrás lucía como que estaba listo para estrangular a la princesa para hacerla callar, mostró una ligera sonrisa. Divertido soltó una carcajada que ahogó el suave sonido de las hojas agitadas por el viento alrededor de ellos

—Sabes querida, No estoy seguro de si me debería importar o no lo que a ti te moleste. Quizás podrías asumir esto y entonces podríamos llegar a entendernos mejor el uno con el otro ¿Qué tal?

—Si ese es el caso, entonces no tienes el derecho a decirme cuando puedo o no llorar. Y podrías dejar de pretender estar preocupado con tus falsos gestos de amabilidad.

La pequeña sonrisa de Vaati se volvió una pequeña mueca. ¿Falsos gestos de amabilidad? Le tomó un momento deducir a qué se refería y cuando lo hizo, su mueca se acentuó. Él estaba comenzando a tener dudas sobre su decisión de dejarle el desayuno a la hambrienta princesa. ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Ahora ella pensaba que estaba haciendo el mal intento de ser bueno. Se había convencido a sí mismo de que no quería tener a la princesa abatida en un episodio depresivo porque… Era molesto y se sentiría mejor luego de comer algo. Pero ahora ella volvía a su vieja forma de ser, quizás un poco más acentuada.

Estúpidos panqueques.

—Ni siquiera te los terminaste. —Replicó Vaati de forma inexpresiva, pretendiendo no estar afectado por el comentario anterior—. Pensé que estarías menos arisca e irrazonable si tenías una buena comida, y te ordené que comieras.

—Algunas veces Vaati, la gente hace cosas que no entiendes o no te gusta.

Zelda le dio una pequeña sonrisa, tosiendo ligeramente por la molestia de la presión sobre su cuello y por la rodilla que aplastaba sus costillas. Ella no estaba tan asustada ahora, a pesar de su situación. El brujo realmente la estaba escuchando y podía decir que sus palabras le estaban llegando por la forma en que parecía menos seguro de su propio discurso

—La gente no te escuchará simplemente porque quieras que lo hagan, eso quizás funcione con los monstruos, pero no con nosotros. —Una sutil risa escapó de sus labios— ¿Por qué te valoras tan poco que crees que eres incapaz de conquistarme sin tener que raptarme?

La pequeña mueca de Vaati se volvió de pronto un gruñido intimidante. Él quería decirle que estaba mal, pero su lógica le hacía tanto sentido que él habría lucido estúpido tratando de negarlo. Ella realmente sabía cómo ponerlo nervioso.

—Estas desagradablemente parlanchina de pronto princesa.

—Quizás estaba enojada.

Vaati la miró agudamente por otro minuto, inseguro de qué más decir. Los dedos alrededor del cuello de Zelda comenzaban a entumecerse por mantener la misma posición tensa tanto tiempo y su rodilla comenzaba a incomodarle por tenerla encima de las costillas. Por supuesto la princesa era la más incómoda ahora, después de todo, ella era la que estaba siendo estrangulada y tenía una rodilla encima. Pero aun así, lo miraba con sus brillantes ojos azules, rebosantes de vida y desafío.

Bueno, al menos ella volvió a su vieja forma de ser. Din.

Decidió que le gustaba más de esa forma, como una problemática y desafiante chica llena de energía. Era mucho mejor que cuando estaba triste, llorando y tendida en su cama todo el día deprimida. La Zelda deprimida y llorona también le molestaba, pero era muy desagradable porque no se podía obtener una reacción de ella. La Zelda enojona era irritante, pero al menos sus reacciones eran interesantes.

No es que… Ya saben… Le preocupara como ella se sentía.

Los dedos alrededor del cuello finalmente se relajaron y él se puso de pie liberando a la princesa, quien se sentó en el lugar donde momentos antes estaba restringida. El brujo recuperó la compostura y se sentó tranquilamente junto a ella. Pretendió no notar cómo la princesa se frotaba las sutiles líneas alrededor de su cuello tosiendo un poco para aclarar su garganta.

—Te haré una oferta entonces. Puedes elegir aceptarla o no. —Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios cuando vio a Zelda observarlo con curiosidad. Era evidente que ella no esperaba que el brujo le diera la oportunidad de elegir nada—. Tengo una visita que hacer a los Wizzrobes mañana en la tarde. Te dejaré acompañarme, si quieres.

Tan pronto como terminó la oración, Zelda frunció el ceño descontenta y evitó su mirada. Se mordió el labio inferior.

—Si es algo como lo que pasó la última vez… —Amenazó.

—Entonces los intentos y propósitos serán un éxito —Dijo Vaati—. Aun cuando no estuve muy feliz esa vez con lo que hiciste… —Hizo una pausa y miró hacia la distancia de forma pensativa. A pesar del hecho de que él usualmente arrojaba cumplidos a diestro y siniestro de forma casual como lo haría un hombre de negocios, estaba teniendo problemas para felicitar a la princesa esta vez, no estaba muy seguro por qué—, Eso estuvo… Bien —Finalizó suavemente.

Zelda no parecía captar sus pausas, estaba más preocupada por sus nervios. Aún no había superado completamente lo que había pasado en el campament moblin como para repetir algo como eso tan pronto.

—Mmmm.

—Ya sabes que no te forzaré a ir princesa, —Vaati se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente recuperándose de su ligera pausa mental y reviviendo su aire superior.

La princesa miró al brujo de forma pensativa. Aunque no era perfecto, supuso que ya era un gran paso que no le estuviera ordenando hacer algo. ¿Quizás su arranque de rabia había sido de ayuda?

—Por supuesto, si no vas no garantizo el éxito en la "negociación" con los Wizzrobes me temo. No los detendré de hacer lo que quieran con Hyrule. La negociación no es algo que domine tan bien como tú lo haces.

La expresión de Zelda inmediatamente se endureció y sus dedos golpearon la banca de piedra con rabia.

—Ya veo como no tengo elección en este asunto. —Dijo amargamente.

Una sutil sonrisa apareció en el rostro del brujo y alcanzó la mano de la princesa que acarició de forma tranquilizadora.

—Ahora apoyaré tu decisión en un 100% ¿Qué clase de esposo sería si no apoyara a mi propia mujer.

Zleda suspiró y descansó su mejilla en su mano libre. Estaba cansada otra vez, pero de una manera diferente a como lo estuvo antes. Ahora era un tipo de cansancio exasperante, en lugar de uno deprimente. Observó al brujo, una ligera marca aún se apreciaba en el lado de la cara que había golpeado .

—Qué tipo de esposo, es verdad.

* * *

 **Este es uno de los capítulos más interesantes, y sobre todo aquél en el que Vaati actúa más como un imbécil. Pero aún así, se puede ver que sutilmente algo se remueve en su interior y que aunque trata de de acallarlo y mantener su posición brutal, cada vez es un poco más difícil.**

 **Por su parte Fleets dice que se inspiró para este capítulo en la canción Blurred Lines. Hasta ahora había escuchado esa canción miles de veces y nunca le había puesto atención a la letra, la verdad, sí, se puede interpretar como acoso sexual... O como que la chica es una condenada tsundere, depende de lo que uno quiera ver, al fin yy al cabo no hay contexto en esa canción y solo sabemos el punto de vista del cantante.**

 **En el próximo capítulo por fin aparecen los Wizzrobes, jooo, yo odiaba a los wizzrobes, pero luego de leer este fic... Los odio menos... Siemipre me matan esos desgraciados y son molestos, cada vez que me topaba con alguno en el Breath of the Wild salía corriendo, pero la forma en la que están representados en este fic es muy divertida, espero les guste cuando lleguemos a eso. Nos leemos, bye.**


	11. Mi esposo tiene un problema de juego

El día siguiente transcurrió casi exactamente de la misma forma que lo hizo cuando fueron al campamente moblin, salvo por el hecho de que en lugar de estar listos antes del amanecer, tuvieron que partir antes del atardecer. Ella no sabía absolutamente nada del plan de Vaati, excepto que era absolutamente crucial para ella lucir como una confiada y hermosa princesa digna de Hyrule. Ella necesitaba representar que Hyruel no estaba derrotado, si no en su mejor momento, también necesitaba mostrar que la gloria de Hyrule había caído en las manos de lo que podía decir, él planeaba usar el mismo truco que había hecho con los moblins.

Durante la primera mitad del día, Vaati la dejó sola, diciéndole que necesitaba hacer algunas preparaciones, apareció o una o dos veces nada más para asegurarse de que ella estuviera bien con todo esto. Eso podría haberse interpretado como un buen gesto, pero Zelda no se podía quitar el cínico pensamiento de que el éxito de esto dependía de que tan bien se sintiera. Aun así, una pequeña parte de ella reconocía de mala gana que quizá, solo quizá, algo de la discusión del día anterior le había llegado, después de todo, él podía haberla forzado a ir le gustara o no. No había punto en preguntar su opinión sobre algo, si una parte de él no se había dado cuenta de que quizás dejarla decidir ir era también una opción. Wow ¿Increíble no?

Se vistió en el nuevo atuendo que Vaati le había dejado temprano durante una de sus visitas. Su viejo vestido de princesa estaba un poco deteriorado y sucio luego de todas las acciones no principescas que había tenido que soportar, aunque la mayor parte del desgaste venía de ser tomado de forma inceremoniosa por una garra gigante perteneciente a cierto brujo agresivo, ese no era un trato apropiado para ese tipo de ropa.

Su nuevo vestido era muy similar al viejo, manteniendo su diseño, salvo por su color y otros pequeños detalles. En lugar del emblema Hyliano bordado en el pendón delantero, se encontraba el ojo demoniaco debajo de la trifuerza. Las piezas doradas en su vestido también estaban bordadas con un ojo. La marca de Vaati estaba en cada rincón. También en lugar de color rosa, el nuevo atuendo era púrpura. Ella aún odiaba el púrpura. La princesa arrugó la nariz mientras ajustaba el corsé.

Zelda se colocó los guantes blancos mientras observaba su reflejo en el espejo junto al centinela que revoloteaba alrededor de su cabeza. Tenía que admitir que se veía bien en púrpura, tanto como odiaba el color. Aunque este no era exactamente el tono regio e imponente que el brujo usaba, era más como un suave lavanda que recordaba la dulce inocencia. Ella sonrió. El color y el diseño decían mucho de lo que él pensaba de ella, de lo que quería que fuera. Vaati quería que fuera esa inocente y dulce princesa de Hyrule que estaba completamente bajo su posesión.

Se cruzó de brazos. Seguro, ella lucía muy linda en su nuevo vestido morado claro. Le daba un cierto aire de gentileza y trato suave que no era muy aparente con el viejo diseño en rosa. No podía evitar sonrojarse de lo adorable que lucía con el enorme lazo lavanda que reemplazó al anterior, quizás podía decir que le gustaba un poco, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía como si fuera algún tipo de mercancía para alegrar la vista de todos, eso la hacía sentir asqueada. Tocando su barbilla, abrió su cajonera y sacó unas tijeras, con las cuales procedió a recortar su lazo para darle un aspecto más aguzado a su indumentaria.

Le dedicó una sonrisa satisfecha a su reflejo. _Mucho mejor._

Salió del cuarto y pasó a través de las estatuas de piedra llena de confianza, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sacudirse los últimos retazos de nerviosismo. Se dirigió hacia Vaati, quien reposaba apoyado contra la pared. Si él lo hubiera querido, podría haberla visto desnuda, ya que su habitación no tenía una puerta a la que pudiera poner cerrojo, pero en lugar de eso él esperó educadamente fuera de su vista. Zelda entrecerró los ojos mientras lo observaba. La ponía enferma pensar que podría ser forzada a hacer cosas que no le eran agradables pero…

Quizás era un pensamiento desesperado, proveniente del miedo de atravesar de nuevo algo que la hiciera sentir terrible pero… Quería creer en él. Quizás solo estaba imaginando cosas, pero sentía que había algo en el brujo hoy que sugería que se había vuelto un poco más maduro.

—Lista. —Declaró luego de un profundo suspiro.

Vaati estaba observando su cabello.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —Frunció el ceño mientras se incorporaba de la pared y apuntaba su lazo—. Se supone que debes lucir presentable, no como si un monstruo te hubiera atacado esta mañana. —Agregó con desaprobación.

—Soy el espíritu de Hyrule y yo…. —Zelda cruzó sus brazos desafiante—. Soy fiera.

El brujo parpadeó. En lugar de regañarla y enfardarse con ella por arruinar el look que cuidadosamente había elegido comenzó a reírse. Sus hombros se relajaron, él ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que estaba tenso. Nunca lo admitiría, pero si un extraño lo viera, diría que Vaati lucía aliviado de que la princesa aún no hubiera perdido su fuego. Otra cosa que tampoco admitiría nunca, era que ahora que sabía que ella podía deprimirse no quería verla así otra vez. Y no porque ella le importara o algo, sino porque era desagradable, aburrido y molesto verla así… En ese estado no era mejor que un Redead, ya habían suficientes de esas cosas alrededor (Y cuando fuera el supremo gobernante de Hyrule habrían aún más).

Además ¿Qué tenía de bueno un juguete si estaba roto? Él había aprendido su lección.

Aun cuando ella le había crispado los nervios más veces de las que podía contar, aun cuando nunca hacía nada de lo que quería, sus raras estrategias nunca fallaban en divertirlo.

—Muy bien. —Contestó el brujo.

Zelda lucía casi sorprendida de que Vaati se estuviera riendo y no de forma sarcástica, pero su mirada de desconcierto fue rápidamente reemplazada por una de suspicacia. Vaati lo notó y detuvo sus carcajadas para regresar a un sonrisa maligna.

—¿Pasa algo amor?

Zelda hizo una mueca.

—Estás demasiado alegre hoy.

Oh sí, sin duda su gilipollómetro estaba al 100%, igual que el día en que se conocieron, cuando él solo tenía cosas triviales de las cuáles ocuparse, cuando ella todavía no trabajaba tan duro para hacer su vida lo más molesta posible, o cuando él estaba confiado en sus grandiosos esquemas. En cualquier caso, verlo así era un poco irritante.

La sonrisa de Vaati se ensanchó y se acercó a la princesa colocando las manos detrás de su cintura.

—Tengo todo lo que necesito aquí en mis brazos —Ronroneó deslizando a propósito sus labios cerca de la oreja de ella, de tal forma que pudo ver el rostro de la chica congelarse de la sorpresa. Entonces tomando una de las mejillas de la princesa la hizo dirigir su mirada hacia él—. Cuando termine el día, seré el único que habrá salvado tu precioso Hyruel y estaré un paso más cerca de ser la voz más poderosa de la región.

A la princesa esto no le pareció divertido, apretó sus manos con frustración, lista para darle otra cachetada en la mejilla si decidía hacer algo demasiado desagradable.

—¿Por qué no eres el más poderoso aún? —Preguntó Zelda con alevosía mientras colocaba una mano en el hombro del brujo como una advertencia de que estaba demasiado cerca.

Vaati sonrió y usando la mano que había estado en la mejilla de Zelda tomó el brazo de la princesa que descansaba sobre su hombro, para colocarlo alrededor de su cuello en una posición extremadamente íntima. Por la forma en la que sus hombros se agitaban, parecía que se estaba quebrando por dentro, por su parte Zelda se pateaba a si misma mentalmente, aunque su expresión era de absoluta serenidad.

—Soy el más poderoso, es solo que no estaré satisfecho hasta que todos lo sepan.

Sus labios estaban muy cerca, quizás demasiado cerca. Ella esperaba que en cualquier momento él se acercara aún más y tratara de robarle un beso, como había hecho otras veces antes. Sus puños estaban listos, y sus reacciones preparadas como las de un gato. Si Vaati seguía adelante, definitivamente lo golpearía.

Entonces abrió sus dedos y deshizo sus puños. Un segundo pensamiento cruzó su mente, quizás golpearlo no era la mejor idea si quería evitar que se rodeara de una rabia asesina. Era un milagro que se hubiera librado del por golpearlo antes.

Sin embargo, Vaati la sorprendió no haciendo nada de nada. El lugar de eso, le dio una sonrisa maliciosa disfrutando la expresión desconcertada que tenía y luego la empujó lejos.

—Bueno, vamos entonces.

Sonrió dejando a Zelda parpadeando sorprendida por su actitud infantil. Entonces, con un estallido de humo, la forma hyliana de Vaati fue reemplazad por su aspecto de ojo demoniaco, tomó gentilmente a la princesa con sus garras y emprendió el vuelo.

No fue un viaje largo el que tuvieron que hacer hasta llegar al lugar de encuentro con aquellos curiosos monstruos mágicos conocidos como Wizzrobes. Vaati voló hacia unos bosques que no estaban muy lejos de una de las villas de la frontera en los campos de Hyrule y eventualmente aterrizaron en una mansión en el bosque. Era realmente alarmante lo cerca que estaba de las villas Hylianas, Zelda se preguntó por qué nadie mencionó nunca nada acerca de un escondite de monstruos tan cerca de la civilización.

 _Me pregunto si los wizzrobes tendrán algo que ver con esos sinistros rumores acerca de magos errantes alrededor de Hyrule…_ Pensaba Zelda mientras aterrizaban. Impa le había hablado una vez acerca de problemas con gente desaparecida que se había desvanecido luego de tratar de encontrar magia prohibida. La mayoría de los casos venían de gente de villas de la frontera, y aunque en su momento ignoró esos cuentos por considerarlos fantasías de zonas rurales, no estaba muy segura de que fueran simples historias ahora.

A diferencia de como ocurrió con los moblins, nadie salió a recibirlos de la mansión y Vaati inmediatamente cambió a su forma Hyliana. Zelda lo miró curiosa cuando este le extendió su brazo para que lo tomara y lo siguiera hasta la construcción. Obviamente los wizzrobes iban a ser muy diferentes de los moblins. Esto la hizo ponerse un poco nerviosa, ya que no sabía qué esperar. Lo peor, debían caminar hasta la guarida de los monstruos, directo a su territorio.

Instintivamente se aproximó a Vaati, la única cosa familiar en todos los alrededores. El brujo arqueó sus cejas momentáneamente, extrañado de que ella no lo empujara lejos por primera vez, continuó caminando hasta la mansión con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

Tan pronto como llegaron a las altas puertas de madera, estas se abrieron con un crujido, causando que Zelda saltara de la sorpresa por el movimiento repentino. Ella escuchó un coro de risas que venían del interior, no había duda de que se reían de su reacción, frunció el ceño indignada.

Mientras tanto, Vaati parecía bastante habituado a estas conductas, por lo que avanzó dándole un pequeño tirón al brazo de Zelda. Bajo la escaza luz de los candelabros y la polvorienta lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo, ella pudo notar docenas de criaturas encapuchadas que los observaban desde todos los rincones del cuarto. Eventualmente 6 de ellos salieron a saludarlos, y por lo que vio, no había nada particularmente "monstruoso" en ellos. De hecho, podrían haber sido confundidos con individuos excéntricos que cubrían sus rostros con coloridas capuchas de pájaro. Tres de ellos usaban capuchas azules, mientras que los otros tres, rojas. Por unos pocos segundos susurraron entre ellos mientras lanzaban miradas furtivas a los visitantes, mitad curiosos, mitad temerosos de que el brujo de los vientos los hubiera honrado con su visita.

"—En verdad vino.

—Estamos en problemas ahora… Kehaha.

—¿Cuándo no lo estamos?

—Solo cállate y estaremos bien.

—Le habrán dicho algo los moblins?

—¿Crees que no lo harían?

—¿Quién es esa?

—¿Acaso no es…?

—¡Es la princesa!

—Ohhoho

—¿Se van a dedicar a hablar entre ustedes o…? —Vaati golpeteaba sus dedos contra su costado impacientemente dejando la oración inconclusa de forma amenazante.

Eso fue suficiente para captar la atención de los monstruos, quienes realizaron una torpe y demasiado dramática reverencia y le indicaron a los visitantes que los siguieran dentro de la mansión.

Los guiaron hasta una pequeña mesa vacía con tres sillas. Aparte de los 6 wizzrobes que los guiaban, los demás los observaban desde las sombras, asegurándose de mantenerse fuera de su camino. Aun cuando estaba fuera de la vista, Zelda no podía quitarse la sensación de ser observada. Ella y Vaati tomaron asiento en la mesa, mientras que los 6 wizzrobes reunidos detrás de la silla restante discutían entre ellos quien se sentaría.

Parecía que ninguno quería ser el que tuviera que hablar con el cada vez más enojado y extremadamente poderoso brujo. Luego de mucho debatir, finalmente se las arreglaron para elegir un sacrificio, un wizzrobe azul que por lo poco que pudo captar Zelda, aparentemente cometió algún tipo de ofensa anteriormente que lo hizo merecedor del peor rol. Ocupó la silla vacía abatido y se encogió de hombros.

—Keha… Ummm… Um… Parece que tendré el placer de ser su anfitrión hoy. Supongo que tendré que jugar mi rol con algo de chispa.

Zelda observó alos monstruos con interés, esto era definitivamente muy distinto de lo que había visto con los moblins. Los wizzrobes, al menos este, tenían un Hyliano muy fluido. Ya que el lenguaje no era una barrera ¿Por qué Hyrule nunca intentó negociar con ellos? ¿Era realmente porque sus culturas eran demasiado distintas? Mientras la princesa tenía estos pensamientos, el wizzrobe aclaró su garganta con una pequeña tos y comenzó de nuevo, esta vez con mucha más seguridad.

—¿Y a qué debemos el placer de su visita?

—Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí. Ya lo discutimos suficientes veces y no quiero repetirlo otra vez: Cesen el ataque a Hyrule. —Gruñó Vaati.

—Oh, oh, pero tú sabes que nosotros no seguimos nadie, ni siquiera a Lord Vaati, nuestro altamente estimado brujo. — El wizrobe de hielo chasqueó la lengua sonoramente, causando que algunos de sus camaradas detrás de él agitaran sus cabezas advirtiéndole que estaba yendo demasiado lejos con sus palabras—. Porque como veras, hay algunos de nosotros que piensan que te has vuelto demasiado suave en tu actuar. Uno de esos individuos te retó a una especie de desafío y es la razón por la que no nos matarás si puedes evitarlo.

Los anteriormente asustados Wizzrobes detrás del interlocutor se calmaron y asintieron instantáneamente esta vez, recuperando su confianza. Ellos tenían inmunidad ¿Cómo pudieron olvidarlo? Vaati le lanzó una mirada amenazadora.

—Sabes mucho Wizzrobe.

La criatura de hielo se carcajeó.

—El mundo se mueve, Lord Vaati.

—Mmm.

Vaati parecía pensativo. Entonces chasqueó los dedos y el sonriente monstruos de pronto comenzó a toser, sujetando su garganta y mirando a su alrededor salvajemente en confusión. El brujo sonrió mientras observaba al monstruo asfixiarse hasta la muerte.

—Es difícil reír cuando no puedes respirar ¿No es cierto? —Sonrió maliciosamente.

Dejó que el Wizzrobe se desesperara por aire por algunos agonizantes segundos más, entonces haciendo un movimiento con sus dedos, dejó que el aire fluyera nuevamente alrededor del rostro del monstruo.

El ser de hielo cayó en su silla mientras sus camaradas reían detrás de él en una forma que parecía decir "Que le sirva de lección". Todo ese tiempo, Zelda no pudo evitar mirar el intercambio con desaprobación, era tan… Barbárico con todas esas amenazas y ese sarcasmo y aquellos intercambios incivilizados cada pocos segundos.

—Una maravillosa broma, aunque un tanto dolorosa. —Jadeó el monstruo de buen humor, a pesar del hecho de que casi lo habían asfixiado hasta la muerte—. Pero como estaba diciendo, nosotros los wizzrobes no seguimos a nadie Lord Vaati. Y usted deberá entender que no somos los únicos que compartimos ese sentimiento, especialmente con el otro maestro estando tan escéptico de su poder.

Ante esto, Zelda inclinó su cabeza curiosa. La gente de Hyrule siempre había asumido que los monstruos escucharían a alguien como Vaati sin cuestionar nada, pero mientras más tiempo pasaba con el brujo, más comenzaba a comprender que no era el caso. Tal como en todas las sociedades, los monstruos, al parecer también tenían descontento con sus regidores. Pero la mención de otro maestro era otro punto con el que no estaba familiarizada. Obviamente había algún tipo de estructura jerárquica en la sociedad de los monstruos, esto la hizo preguntarse cuántos niveles habría y quien estaría en la cima.

Vaati sonreía, pero no de una forma agradable o amistosa. Era el tipo de sonrisa que haría a la gente correr lejos de él tan rápido como pudieran. El cuarto casi se sintió más frío solo por esa sonrisa.

—¿Exactamente de qué está escéptico?

—Brrr. —El monstruo tiritó dramáticamente, siendo animado por las risas apagadas de su grupo detrás—. Pues verá, —Inmediatamente continuó antes de que Vaati decidiera matarlo de una buena vez—. El primer erm…. Tema, supongo que podríamos llamarlo así, es esa idea de casarse con esta señorita. —Apuntó a la princesa sentada junto al brujo como si ella fuera una desconcertante anomalía—. Matrimonio… Nosotros no… Esa es una idea demasiado humana Lord Vaati. Es un concepto muy despreciable. Algunos de los maestros consideran una debilidad que siga ese tipo de tradiciones humanas.

—Irrelevante. —Soltó Vaati con desprecio. Ni siquiera dio un argumento detallado, solo dijo eso—. ¿Y el segundo punto?

El Wizzrobe de hielo parpadeó, entonces reunió sus pensamientos de nuevo.

—Mmmm, ya veo. El segundo punto es que nosotros nunca hemos realmente ganado siguiéndolo Lord Vaati.

—¿Y tú creer que lo harán mejor ustedes por su cuenta? —Siseó el brujo.

—Estoy simplemente relatando la opinión de los grandes maestros Lord Vaati, nosotros somos meros lacayos que no se atreven a cuestionar a aquellos que están más arriba. —Replicó el monstruo malhumorado, aunque fue una réplica bastante suave que indicaba que no quería molestar al brujo Demasiado. Entonces el wizzrobe rió en un intento de disipar la tensión y puso un vaso de madera negra y brillante con tres dados verdes sobre la mesa.

El ser encapuchado se inclinó hacia adelante descansando su barbilla en una de sus manos y miró al brujo inquisitivamente, mientras que la princesa se encogía en su sitio. Ella podría haber pensado que eran similares a los Hylianos antes, pero había algo en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban que no era exactamente humano.

—No estamos diciendo que no queramos seguirlo Lord Vaati, —continuó el wizzrobe—. Solo necesitamos un poco de convencimiento. Lo tenemos en muy alta estima a usted y sus poderes mágicos. Supongo que es por eso que tenemos esta reunión.

—Déjenme decirles que me estoy aburriendo de tratar de cumplir con el desafío de cierto "maestro" y podría considerar matarlos a todos ustedes si no escuchan. —Advirtió Vaati peligrosamente.

Los wizzrobes sin embargo, no estaban molestos como lo estuvieron los moblins.

—Entonces eso es muy malo. La muerte no asusta a la carne de cañón cuando esta tienes ideales por los cuales morir, —replicó el monstruo alegremente—. Pero por favor, Lord Vaati. Entretengámonos un momento, le garantizamos que en los próximos minutos usted se retirará con nuestro apoyo o con nuestras cabezas.

Ante esto hubo una corrección de uno de los otros wizzrobes que afirmó que él no se iría con sus cabezas.

—…. O usted se irá con… Oh, olvídelo. Lo verá luego de la explicación ¡Kehaha! Le propongo jugar un juego de apuestas, completamente basado en la suerte —El monstruo de hielo señaló con su mano el vaso y los tres dados en la mesa, mientras que la expresión de escepticismo de Vaati continuaba creciendo—. Si usted gana le juraremos lealtad.

A pesar de la irritación y la creciente rabia que había habido en la voz de Vaati, ahora mostraba un tono de desprecio

—¿Me estás diciendo que vamos a decidir esto por una especie de juego de azar?

Incluso Zelda estaba confundida ahora. Arrugó el puente de su nariz mientras pensaba: _Creo que ya entiendo por qué no negociamos con los Wizzrobbes._

—¡Trivial Hazard no es sólo un juego de azar! —Contestó el ser encapuchado con indignación—. El destino es una cosa repugnante y muy poderosa en las manos correctas. Estoy seguro de que usted y la princesa ya saben esto.

—No pensaba que fueran del tipo religioso —Bramó Vaati ignorando el coro de risas ante la mención de la palabra religión.

—Si el destino le sonríe Lord Vaati… —El wizzrobe carcajeó—. Entonces lo seguiremos. Ahora, nuestra apuesta es el poder de nuestro gremio entero a su disposición, que según entiendo, es fundamental para convencer al testarudo maestro. Esperamos una apuesta de similar peso de parte de usted.

—No veo por qué tendría que estar en términos de igualdad con unos simples wizzrobes —Escupió Vaati.

¿Acaso lo había imaginado o los ojos de los monstruos se habían entrecerrado detrás de sus máscaras? Zelda no podría decirlo, pero sus voces sonaban menos alegres que antes

—Entonces seguramente usted no tiene nada que temer por apostar con unos simples wizzrobes. —Gruñó la criatura.

Con una risa Vaati golpeó su palma contra la mesa.

—Bien.

—Nada de tierras o dinero, por favor Lord Vaati. Esas cosas no tienen valor para nosotros.

Vaati observó los tres dados en frente de él con una mirada fría. Giró el dado alrededor de sus dedos por unos pocos segundos de forma pensativa y pareció considerar qué podría arriesgar. Entonces, una desagradable sonrisa apareció en su cara mientras colocaba el dado de vuelta en la mesa

—¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? —Comenzó captando la atención de los Wizzrobes—. Ustedes prometen su gremio, junto con la completa obediencia de los Darknuts que sé que pueden invocar….

Hubo un susurro suave proveniente de un wizzrobe de fuego "Eso sería demasiado".

—Y yo… —Vaati colocó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Zelda—. Apostaré a la princesa de Hyrule.

—¿¡Que!? —Gritó Zelda poniéndose de pie abruptamente. Su mente se puso en blanco. Eso no era parte de nada que ella y Vaati hubieran discutido. ¡Cómo se atrevía a ponerla al mismo nivel que una mercancía! ¡Como si fuera algún tipo de comodidad comerciable!

Ella no tenía el poder de hacer nada, sin embargo, antes de que supiera lo que estaba ocurriendo, los wizzrobes ya habían decidido su respuesta. Sonriendo detrás de sus máscaras con placentera sorpresa, el ser de hielo tomó el dado de la mesa y dijo:

—Trato hecho.

* * *

 **Esta vez no habían demasiadas notas relevantes de parte de fleets, salvo quizás que Trivial Hazard, es una versión modificada de un juego de azar que de verdad existe y que se llama Grand Hazard, no soy muy aficionada a ese tipo de cosas así que la verdad no podría explicar en qué consiste, pero de todas formas en el siguiente capítulo se explica de forma simple de qué Trivial Hazard.**

 **Bueno, no tengo más que decir, Vaati lo ha hecho otra vez y se ha comportado como un imbécil y aún así esta historia sigue catalogada dentro de la categoría de Romance ¿Pueden creerlo? Da lo mismo, así como va la cosa es muy interesante. Hasta el siguiente capítulo.**


	12. Cree en mí

Los puños de Zelda se contrajeron y miró a Vaati quien casualmente aún se mantenía en su asiento, sin dar indicios de que hubiera notado que ella se había levantado por la rabia. La atención de todos estaba repartida en alguien diferente: Zelda miraba a Vaati, quien observaba los tres dados en la mesa desinteresadamente y el Wizzrobe de hielo a su vez estaba atento a Zelda, con expectante excitación, como si esperara que ella hiciera algo escandaloso en cualquier momento.

Eventualmente, Vaati se reclinó en su silla como un rey en su trono, habló al aire de manera aburrida mientras observaba a la princesa furiosa

—Siéntate, princesa.

El monstruo rió junto con el resto de Wizzrobes detrás de él y tomó uno de los dados en la mesa.

—Ella no parece estar muy de acuerdo con esto Lord Vaati.

Arrojó el dado dentro del vaso negro causando un sonoro traqueteo.

—¿Irá en primer o en segundo lugar?

—Primero. —Contestó Vaati.

—Entonces, si el valor de los dados está entre uno y 9 usted gana. Si el resultado es igual o superior a 10 nosotros ganamos. ¿Está de acuerdo con esto?

—Mmmm. —Vaati asintió. Entonces inclinó su barbilla hacia Zelda y le dirigió una mirada severa—. Dije que te sientes princesa.

Su voz tenía un tono peligroso ahora, junto con la advertencia de que estaba arruinando el plan. Esto la hizo enfadar aún más, porque si eso hubiera sido parte del plan, él al menos debería haberle dado una advertencia sobre eso. No importaba el hecho de que él hubiera salido con esta idea de la nada, eso solo hacía de todo este asunto algo aún más riesgoso y completamente estúpido ¡Estúpido! ¡Todo era estúpido! ¡Ella nunca debió aceptar todo esto!

Salvo por el detalle de que no podía darle la espalda a su propio país…

Finalmente, con un pequeño resuello, Zelda se sentó con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Dirigió su rabia contra el Wizzrobe que la observaba amablemente, aun girando el dado odiosamente.

—¿No podrías pensar en una mejor apuesta? —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué quieren los Wizzrobes conmigo? ¿No me dirás que me quieren como esposa también? —Agregó sarcásticamente, sin importarle si su actitud hacía que Vaati se enfadara con ella.

Antes de que el brujo pudiera decir cualquier cosa, el ser encapuchado respondió por él.

— ¡Kehaha! No pareces estar entendiendo la situación por completo princesa. —Rió—. Eres en verdad muy invaluable, especialmente para los practicantes de magia. Eres una de las pocas personas con la magia de las diosas. Ese tipo de magia no es fácil de encontrar y muchos brujos lo arriesgarían todo para poder estudiarla. ¿Por qué crees que solo los miembros femeninos de la realeza Hyliana poseen este poder?

 _¡Oh, no sé, quizás sea porque un imbécil ha estado detrás de las princesas Hylianas quien sabe desde cuando!_ Zelda lanzó una mirada acusatoria hacia el brujo quien reía casualmente en la silla de al lado. Ella no podía decir sus pensamientos en voz alta, pero en lugar de eso se dirigió al Wizzrobe.

—Entonces voy a ser tu sujeto de pruebas ¿Es eso? —Preguntó con disgusto, a lo que el monstruo se encogió de hombros.

—Seguro. Pero no me preguntes a mí, preguntale a ellos. —Señaló con su pico hacia el grupo que estaba detrás de él, quienes ya estaban discutiendo que harían cuando ganaran—. Mejor no les preguntes, porque probablemente no tengan idea. La verdad no sabemos lo que estamos haciendo, lo cual lo hace todo más exitante. Volátil. —La criatura se carcajeó—. Kehaha, quien sabe si incluso te convertimos en una de nosotros.

Zelda mordió su mejilla y se dirigió hacia Vaati

—¿Y tú solo te vas a sentar aquí y dejarlos hacer eso conmigo?

—Princesa… —Gruñó Vaati.

Sus palabras sonaron lentas y flojas, pero aun así peligrosas y llenas de tención, como la cola de una serpiente. Sus ojos rojos lentamente la miraron, entrecerrándose en una advertencia.

—Ya te dije que te sientes ¿Tengo que decirte que te quedes quieta también?

Zelda estaba a punto de responder para decirle exactamente lo que pensaba de su actitud hacia ella y lo ridículo que era todo, pero entonces vio algo en aquellos escalofriantes ojos. Ellos le enviaban un mensaje que era distinto del tono de sus palabras, este mensaje silencioso era para ella y solo para ella. Zelda estaba realmente sorprendida de que solo con eso se callara y se sentara en su silla sin ninguna otra protesta.

"Cree en mí".

Zelda se sentó bajando la mirada abochornada y se enfocó en sus manos. Sus pensamientos eran un desastre, mientras trataba de decidir A) Qué tan ridícula era la situación. B) Cómo ella no merecía ser el premio de un juego de azar. C) Qué tan furiosa estaba con Vaati. D) Qué tan sincera había sido la expresión de recién. Sus sentimientos fluctuaban entre estar extremadamente enojada y estar medianamente enojada y cada vez estaba más confundida sobre si debería estar furiosa o no.

—Princesa.

La voz de Vaati la devolvió a la realidad. La forma en la que sonaron sus palabras fue firme, sugiriendo que había estado tratando de llamar su atención numerosas veces desde que se había sentado. Zelda parpadeó y miró el vaso lleno de dados que le había ofrecido el Wizzrobe

—Por favor toma los dados, tú los vas a tirar —continuó el brujo.

—Obviamente es más justo si lo hace usted en lugar de Lord Vaati o de cualquiera de nosotros — Explicó el Wizzrobe, aunque una pizca de sarcasmo era aparente en su voz mientras miraba el brujo de los vientos cuidadosamente.

—Uh, de acuerdo.

Zelda tomó el vaso cuidadosamente, insegura de la nueva responsabilidad que de pronto había caído sobre ella, mientras trataba de ordenar sus pensamientos. Así que… Todo lo que tenía que hacer era tirar agitar el vaso con los dados adentro y arrojarlos sobre la mesa. ¿Eso era todo? Con eso iban a determinar si los Wizzrobes iban o no a escuchar a Vaati (Y por extensión ellos no atacarían Hyrule). Acercó su mano al vaso y tomó uno de los dados. Era de un verde traslúcido, además del color no parecía tener nada de espe…

—¡Auch!

—¡Ahahahahaha!

Zelda agitó su mano y el dado cayó de vuelta en el vaso. O más bien saltó dentro del vaso. Ella miró su pulgar donde algo la había lastimado, estaba segura de que habían pequeñas marcas de dientes… El dado la había mordido. Cuidadosamente miró dentro de la copa donde dos de los dados aún eran normales, mientras que el tercero se había convertido en una especie de sapo sin ojos que aún saltaba en el interior del vaso. Ella estaba a punto de gritarle a alguien, cuando Vaati decidió lidiar con el problema primero.

En lugar de seis Wizzrobes en la habitación, ahora solo habían cinco: Todo lo que quedó del ser de fuego que se había reído demasiado fuerte fue una nube de humor morado. Los monstruos restantes no parecieron demasiado molestos, a pesar del hecho de que uno de ellos había encontrado un desafortunado y prematuro final, estaban más preocupados por no reír demasiado fuerte. Vaati bajó sus dedos lentamente y Zelda pudo ver pequeñas chispas saliendo de ellos

—El siguiente que se ría va a terminar como ese, —Dijo el brujo calmadamente, mientras que los Wizzrobes lucían como les hubieran ordenado dejar de respirar hasta la muerte—. Ahora, que alguien regrese el dado a la normalidad para que podamos acabar con esto.

—Erm, Sí Lord Vaati —Concedió el Wizzrobe de hielo acomodándose en su silla tratando con mucha fuerza de no reír. Hubo un pequeño "Clunck" y para cuando Zelda miró de nuevo dentro del vaso, había tres dados ordinarios. Suspiró cansada, entonces algo se le ocurrió. Miró a Vaati y luego al monstruo y entonces a Vaati otra vez. Ambos estaban estudiando las expresiones del otro cuidadosamente y por la forma en la que se comportaban… _Ah, esto no es solo un juego de azar_. Pensó, _ambos van a hacer trampa._

Pues entonces, si así es como iban a ser las cosas, entonces Vaati tenía que ser un buen tramposo.

Colocó su mano gentilmente sobre el vaso. Vaati y el monstruo la miraron expectante.

Tomando un profundo respiro, agitó el vaso con los dados traqueteando en su interior. Entonces, luego de unos pocos segundos, los dados fueron arrojados sobre la mesa.

Pero en lugar de tres dados, ahora había dieciocho, todos con el valor de uno.

Todos los Wizzrobes estallaron en risa, mientras que Vaati y Zelda miraban el resultado pálidos. El hecho de que el brujo luciera como si él no hubiera esperado ese tipo de truco tenía a la princesa bastante preocupada, sus mejillas se colocaron gradualmente más calientes por la sangre que fluyó hacia ellas. El brujo no notó esto, en lugar de esto miraba al Wizzrobe que había puesto una mano en su cara para evitar reírse. Otro monstruo que no logró callarse a tiempo encontró un destino fatal a manos del brujo otra vez.

—¿Invocación? Ninguno de ustedes es invocador —Miró a los cuatro monstruos restantes.

—En verdad no. —Confirmó el Wizzrobe de hielo, mientras que los otros tres de fuego y el de hielo asintieron—. Todos en esta habitación están restringidos a magia de fuego o de hielo.

—Excepto por el hecho de que no todos aquí han estado siguiendo esas reglas.

La criatura de hielo se encogió de hombros

—Obviamente habían dieciocho dados para jugar desde el principio —dijo desdeñosamente. Entonces agregó—. Qué curioso que todos tiraron el resultado más bajo posible ¿No cree? Aun así, usted estuvo de acuerdo que nosotros ganaríamos con cualquier valor igual o superior a 10, así que nosotros ganamos ¡Kehaha!

—¡Vaati! Tú… Tú… —Zelda estalló mientras que sus hombros se agitaban de la furia.

Ella estaba tan enojada que no podía encontrar una palabra para que describiera lo que sentía por el fallo de Vaati. _¿Qué fue esa mirada de "Cree en mí"? Argg ¡No puedo creer que caí en eso!_

—Querida.

—Oh, no ¡Nada de querida ahora!

—¡Princesa! —Gritó Vaati—. Tú tienes magia de luz.

Zelda rodó los ojos hacia él, quien aún estaba sentado en su silla con aquel enervante aire, como si fuera un rey en lugar de un perdedor

—¿Y cómo nos va a ayudar eso?

Los ojos de Vaati se entrecerraron irritadamente

—Clarity, úsalo.

La princesa miró al brujo por varios segundos. Aún en su situación donde Vaati obviamente lo había arruinado todo, él estaba sentado en su autoproclamado trono, lleno de arrogancia y desbordando confianza ¡Pero qué nervios! Y él automáticamente había asumido que ella sabía cómo lanzar Clarity, un tipo de magia de luz que podía distinguir las mentiras de las verdades, revelando la realidad.

Por supuesto que ella lo sabía, porque Impa le había enseñado durante su curso intensivo de autodefensa Sheika, pero que él trabajara bajo esa suposición cuando su vida estaba en juego… Esto la hizo pensar en toda clase de cosas violentas para realizarle al brujo que no eran propias de ella. Una parte de ella quería fingir que no sabía cómo realizar Clarity solo para dejarlo mal.

Miró a Vaati por un poco más de lo necesario, entonces mordió su labio inferior pensativamente, trataba de recordar como lanzar Clarity. Justo cuando pudo ver la esquina del ojo del brujo contraerse, quizás porque su confianza arrogante comenzaba a derrumbarse, ella finalmente movió sus manos hacia los dieciocho dados y realizó el hechizo. Sonrió con confianza cuando vislumbró la tensión dejar los hombros de Vaati, al ver que quince de los dados brillaban y se convertían en cubos de hielo. _Espero que sirva_.

—Entonces el valor real —Vaati descansó sobre su silla otra vez, mientras los cubos de hielo se derretían—. Es tres, creo que gané.

El monstruo rascó un lado de su máscara pensativamente mientras que los que estaban detrás entraban en una acalorada discusión. Entonces todos se encogieron de hombros y resonó un coro de risas. El wizzrobe levantó sus manos en el aire

—¡Bien! Tomando el destino en tus propias manos ¡Podemos con eso!

—Destino. Verdad. —Vaati se puso de pie, su actitud desinteresada volvía ahora que todo estaba resuelto— ¿Ya acabamos aquí?

—Definitivamente Lord Vaati. Ahora somos leales a usted. Este es el camino, déjeme acompa…

—Puedo encontrar mi camino afuera —Interrumpió molesto y dirigiendo una mano hacia la princesa—. Nos vamos.

Zelda no pudo tomar su mano inmediatamente, aún furiosa por todo lo que había pasado en la última hora. Cuando finalmente la cogió, fue con la rigidez de una estatua. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Vaati y aunque él no dijo nada, caminó a través de la mansión con el ceño fruncido. Estuvo en completo silencio hasta que el último de los monstruos los despidió alegremente y estuvo volando hacia el palacio en su forma de demonio con Zelda en sus garras.

—Buen trabajo. —Fue la primera cosa que dijo cuando estuvieron en el aire.

La princesa tenía sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Parecía que no respondería nada, pero finalmente decidió contestar algo.

—Gracias.

Fueron unos largos e incómodos minutos donde solo el sonido del viento golpeándolos pudo ser oído.

—Sabía que era una idea perfecta hacerte mi esposa. —El ojo demoniaco habló otra vez, luciendo muy complacido consigo mismo mientras volaba hacia el palacio—. Ahora que los Wizzrobes y los Moblins son leales a mí, puedo continuar haciendo lo que quiera. Bueno, descartando algunos asuntos menores que todavía deben ser resueltos con los lizalfos. Y todo esto es gracias a… Bueno, podría decir que es gracias a ti, pero es mayormente por mí y por hacer que te unieras a mi grandioso plan, así que básicamente, soy grandioso.

—Sí.

Vaati guardó silencio otra vez. Zelda estuvo de acuerdo con él casi de inmediato para variar, pero por alguna razón eso no lo hizo sentir tan grandioso como hubiera esperado.

—¿Sí? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir?

Zelda asintió e ignoró al ojo gigante que ahora tenía su vista clavada en su espalda.

Un sonoro "huff" fue escuchado y cualquier retazo de buen humor en Vaati se desvaneció prematuramente.

—Si hay algo que quieras decir entonces habla libremente —dijo el brujo nuevamente.

Esperó varios minutos por algún tipo de respuesta, pero no hubo nada. Él estaba a punto de apretar sus garras de la frustración, pero se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de que terminaría aplastando a la princesa, en lugar de eso agitó su garra libre para liberar su tensión.

¿Por qué ella no le hablaba? Hasta el individuo más inepto socialmente hablando se daría cuenta de que algo le había molestado. Ella estaba perfectamente bien antes de que visitaran la mansión de los Wizzrobes pero ahora estaba enojada. Y para hacer las cosas peores, ni siquiera estaba dirigiendo su furia hacia algo en particular y no estaba dispuesta a decir qué la tenía así.

¿Fue porque la raptó? Porque si fue eso, francamente ya era un asunto viejo, no tendría por qué ponerse así ahora luego de tanto tiempo. Sí, ella siempre estaba enojada por eso, lo sabía ¿Pero era algo en lo que valiera la pena gastar energía rabiando constantemente? Vaati pensaba que no.

No, no, no, Eso no pudo haber sido, porque ella no estaba así en la mañana. Tenía que ser por algo que ocurrió luego de que visitaran la mansión de los monstruos ¿Qué pudo ser? No pudo ser el hecho de que hubiera apostado con los Wizzrobes, porque él estaba absolutamente seguro de que ganaría, y lo hizo. Todo funcionó bien, tal como lo esperaba, de modo que no había razón para estar enojado por eso.

Ugh ¿Pero por qué se molestaba por esto de todas maneras? A él realmente no le importaba lo que ella pudiera pensar. Él prácticamente esperaba que ella lo odiara para siempre por todo lo que hacía ¿Entonces por qué el hecho de que estuviera enojada hacía que su mente vagara en círculos? Bueno, está bien, quizás si le preocupaba porque ella estaba volviéndose extremadamente irritante al ser tan irrazonable, pasivo-agresiva y todo este trato silencioso con absoluto cero interés en reaccionar era la total definición de algo no divertido. Si él quisiera tener una chica linda y tranquila entonces podría fácilmente haber cogido a cualquier chica de las calles y convertirla en una estatua apropiada para su palacio.

De hecho, hubiera convertido a la princesa en estatua mucho antes, si no pensara que mantenerla viva era un ejercicio interesante.

Lo que le molestaba más era el no saber qué era lo que la tenía enojada. No se había propuesto molestarla hoy.

Las alas del ojo demoniaco se ralentizaron ligeramente y miró al cielo meditando.

Realmente… Quizás ella no estaba enojada con él. Ella dijo alguna vez que hablaba mucho cuando estaba enojada. Y ahora estaba tranquila… ¿Eso quería decir que no estaba enojada?

La mirada de Vaati se endureció. ¡Qué ridículo e indignante! ¿Ella no estaba enojada con él y se comportaba así? Con renovada rabia Vaati levantó a la princesa hasta dejarla en frente de su cara.

—Te ordeno que hables.

Zelda frunció el ceño, sus labios estaban contraídos en una mueca

—¿Y qué quieres que diga? —Preguntó, su expresión solo mostraba desinterés.

—¿Por qué eres tan sumisa?

Para ese momento, Ya habían llegado al palacio otra vez y Vaati la colocó en el piso de piedra blanca en el balcón de una de las torres más altas. Él no pretendía dejarla escapar, por eso, voló rápidamente y se puso en su camino, bloqueando su paso con su enorme cuerpo. El ojo demoniaco la miró con desafío, con una mirada que habría dejado solo al más valiente de pie.

Zelda no estaba impresionada, sin embargo y le devolvió la misma mirada amenazante.

—Ese no es el punto —Declaró con simpleza. Pero Vaati no cedió.

—Esto no tiene sentido.

—Si digo algo ahora, solo discutiremos y estaremos extremadamente enojados el uno con el otro. —Zelda le dio una ligera sonrisa que era todo menos amistosa.

—Bueno, yo ya estoy molesto y me estoy enojando más con cada segundo que pasa, así que, Creo que es demasiado tarde para tener esa consideración.

Zelda se puso rígida, y entonces atrevidamente le dio la espalda al ojo demoniaco, apoyándose contra las barandillas y mirando el cielo en frente de ella.

—Entonces dime Vaati… —Ella comenzó lentamente, aún con su espalda hacia él— ¿Tú no crees que hubo algo malo en lo que hiciste en la mansión de los Wizzrobes?

El ojo agitó sus alas con furia, entonces con un estallido de humo tomó su forma de ofendido Hyliano. Vaati pisó con fuerza y golpeó sus manos contra la barandilla captando la atención de la princesa.

—No tengo la paciencia para jugar juegos de adivinanzas contigo princesa.

Zelda suspiró cansada, entonces se paró frente a él erguida y miró al brujo de forma glacial. Estaba claro el mensaje: Sí, tenía que decirle a Vaati por qué estaba mal, pero con el riesgo de que tendría que enfrentar toda su rabia. Zelda tenía una mirada tan escalofriante que por medio segundo, Vaati pensó si fue buena idea forzarla a decirle por qué estaba tan molesta.

—Entonces no lo pensaste ni por un momento, —habló con una calma deliberada—. No consideraste que ofrecerme con un trofeo sin discutirlo conmigo me pondría molesta.

—¿Era solo por eso? Obtuve lo que quería, tú obtuviste lo que querías —Gritó Vaati—. Y no olvides que eres mi prisionera, conoce tu lugar. —Agregó.

—Soy tu esposa. —Vaati tomó su muñeca con fuerza interrumpiéndola.

—No uses esa palabra tan convenientemente querida. —Susurró peligrosamente.

—Soy tu esposa. —Repitió Zelda, tirando su muñeca fuera de las garras del brujo—. Y deberás tratarme como una o dejar de llamarme así.

—Entonces tú deberás empezar a actuar como una. —Gritó Vaati.

Zelda, aún puesta entre la barandilla y Vaati lo miró fríamente.

—No creo que sea yo la del problema.

Los labios del brujo se curvaron en una desagradable sonrisa y acercó su rostro al de ella.

—¿Oh? Casi suena como si estuvieras dispuesta a abrazar tu rol como mi esposa luego de todo este tiempo resistiéndote ¿Es eso lo que estoy escuchando?

—No. Te estoy diciendo que elijas. —Replicó Zelda suavemente—. Una esposa no es una prisionera, una prisionera no es una esposa. Eso… —Ella apretó sus puños—. Es lo que estoy diciendo. ¿Qué soy Vaati? ¿Cuál es mi rol?.

Todo ese tiempo, aún bajo la escalofriante mirada del brujo, Zelda no retrocedió ni un milímetro. Vaati guardó silencio, buscando en su expresión desafiante algún tipo de debilidad. No encontró nada. Él no podía responder su pregunta sin convertir las respuestas de ella en algún tipo de contraataque con que le mostraría lo equivocado que estaba. Nada de lo que dijera ahora, podía ser usado contra ella.

Debido a esto, sin importar lo que él dijera, él estaba mal y ella tenía razón.

A pesar de la situación, Vaati no pudo evitar sonreír. Zelda lo miró con cautela cuando notó esa sonrisa aparecer en su rostro y ella se puso tensa cuando él retrocedió, dándoles a ambos algo de espacio para respirar. Vaati sonreía con silenciosa aprobación. Sí, ella era buena, muy buena, justo de la forma que quería que fuera. Él no iba a contestar su pregunta, en lugar de eso cambió el tema.

—Muy bien, entonces te ofrecí como un trofeo ¿Y eso qué? Al final era una acción necesaria que finalmente me llevó al éxito y hasta donde sé, eso nos benefició a ambos. Recibí la cooperación de otra facción de monstruos y tu Hyrule no fue arrasado. No veo problema ahí.

—No lo discutiste conmigo.

—No lo vi necesario.

—Además, no le hubieras ganado a esos wizzrobes si yo no hubiera lanzado Clarity.

Vaati levantó una mano cortando su oración en la mitad.

—Pero no fue así, tú lanzaste Clarity.

—Asumiste que yo podía hacerlo y justo resultó que podía.

Vaati cruzó se cruzó de brazos molesto, mientras que Zelda tenía la expresión exasperada de alguien hablando con una pared.

—Así que, básicamente me estás diciendo que estás enojada por escenarios imaginarios sobre qué hubiera pasado si…

—¡Tomaste mi vida y la arriesgaste irresponsablemente! —Gritó Zelda— ¿No te parece que es una razón para estar molesta?

Ante esto, Vaati se inclinó otra vez, su expresión era mortalmente seria. La tomó por la muñeca, más gentilmente que antes pero aun así con firmeza.

—Nunca, —habló suavemente, casi susurrando—, me digas que estoy usando tu vida irresponsablemente. Nadie te dañará. Nadie te llevará de mi lado. Y tengan las diosas piedad de quien se atreva a tocarte.

La frustración e ira de Zelda se disiparon al mirar en sus ojos. Las palabras de Vaati no fueron dichas con su usual tono de aburrimiento y desinterés. Por muy raro que pareciera, aún en su posición como cautiva, el tono del brujo sugería que él no podía ser más serio sobre el hecho de que la protegería.

Esa era la misma exacta mirada que él le había dedicado en la mansión de los Wizzrobes, cuando le dio un silencioso mensaje en el que le pedía que creyera en él. En ese momento ella no podía descifrar el sentido de esa mirada, cosa que la tenía muy confusa. Quizás había algo en su extrema arrogancia, que se traducía en la inquebrantable confianza de que nada en el mundo podría apartarla de él. Mientras estuviera a su lado, nada la lastimaría.

"Cree en mí".

—Yo… Yo…

Zelda vaciló. Ella casi entendía su actuar, por muy errado que estuviera. Y esto la hizo molestarse más que cualquier cosa. Por otro lado ¿Cómo podría ella creer en él si él no creía en ella? Pero qué estaba diciendo… Casi estaba considerando la opción de creer en su secuestrador y villano de todo Hyrule

—No puedo…" —Soltó finalmente la princesa. Se soltó del agarre del bujo y se alejó unos pasos.

Vaati ladeó su cabeza confundido.

—¿No puedes… Qué?"

Pero antes de que pudiera oír una respuesta, Zelda le dio la espalda y corrió lejos de él. Salió de su vista y entró en el castillo bajando las escaleras.

* * *

 **Con esto pasamos por fin de la mitad de fanfic, además de que empieza el punto de inflexión, aquel momento en el que poco a poco Vaati empieza a cambiar y a entenderse con Zelda mejorando su relación y llevándola de a poco a... Algo más normal y saludable, pero aún queda un largo camino que recorrer.**

 **Y por otro lado, decidí dejar el nombre del hechizo en ingles porque los nombres de hechizos en inglés molan (Al menos según yo). Y para el próximo capítulo por fin llega la escena del piano, uno de los momentos más memorables del fic, aunque hay varios más, como la pelea con cierto personaje y el soberbio final del fic, pero para eso todavía falta bastante, o quizás no tanto, ya pasamos de la mitad. Hasta otra, nos leemos, bye.**


	13. Dueto

¡No no no no no no no no!

Zelda corría a través del castillo, avanzando por los pasillos de forma errática sin ningún destino real en mente. Todo lo que sabía era que tenía que alejarse antes de que cayera en sus trucos otra vez: Él la había engañado con aquella severa mirada de confianza de antes y ella no iba a ser timada de nuevo.

¿Por qué estaba tan preocupada por eso? Desde el momento en que había sido raptada ya sabía que Vaati era alguien en quien nunca había que confiar.

Pero entonces… Pero entonces en algún lugar de todo este desastre, empezando desde cuando él la declaró como suya, él siempre le había mostrado que había una cosa en la que ella podía creer: Él jamás dejaría que nadie la dañara.

Pero ¿Y qué pasaba con Vaati? Él jamás dudaba en amenazarla, levantar su mano contra ella, privarla de su libertad, encerrarla como…

Pero él no lo hizo, nunca hizo eso. Que ella estuviera encerrada en su cuarto había sido cosa de los monstruos y asunciones de ella. Él la amenazó, pero nunca la dañó físicamente. Sí, es verdad que había levantado su mano contra ella, pero no antes de que ella la levantara contra él.

Ugg… ¿Por qué su cerebro trataba de defenderlo? ¡Él no merecía el beneficio de la duda!

Pero quizás, solo quizás, estaba viendo algunos cambios. Aún si era algo muy sutil, él por primera vez no le dio ninguna orden ni la forzó a hacer algo. En las pocas interacciones recientes le dio algo semejante al poder de elección. Incluso la estaba… Escuchando, ponía atención a lo que tenía que decir en lugar de despreciarla como a una tonta.

Eso… Aún no lo excusaba de ser una criatura absolutamente horrible, sin embargo, le causaba conflicto. Él la había raptado, la trató como a un mero objeto, un trofeo ¿Podría perdonarle algo como eso?

¿Siquiera tenía que perdonarlo?

No. En especial porque no daba ningún indicio de lamentar todo lo que había hecho.

¿Pero por qué? ¿Por qué la idea de perdonarlo siquiera estaba siendo considerada? Algo debía estarla preocupando seriamente para pensar en algo como eso. ¿Por qué no se pudo quedar siendo terrible? ¿Por qué tuvo que empezar a escucharla aún si era de manera sutil? ¿Cómo esta idea era capaz de hacer una diferencia tan grande, como para poner todo su mundo de cabeza?

Sus pisadas se enlentecieron en la medida que entraba en la polvorienta habitación del piano. Se quedó de pie allí, observando durante unos momentos, agotada y angustiada. Aún hecha un desastre se dirigió hacia el instrumento, entonces se dejó caer en el asiento algo aturdida. Levantó la tapa del piano y eventualmente posó sus dedos con algo de inseguridad sobre las teclas.

 _Yo… Necesito aclarar mi mente._

Música. Era la única cosa que le podía dar paz cuando estaba agitada. Algunas veces era lo único que la mantenía cuerda en Hyrulel cuando el peso de sus responsabilidades parecía demasiado. Había una nana que había aprendido de Impa, una que vagamente recordaba haberle escuchado a su madre antes de que falleciera, la cual siempre aliviaba la carga que llevaba sobre los hombros. Necesitaba oírla ahora. Necesitaba algo familiar que le brindara seguridad y a lo cual pudiera aferrarse.

Los dedos de Zelda temblaron por un segundo y entonces presionó las teclas con desánimo.

—No sé cómo tocar el piano. —Susurró al aire.

Ella quería una harpa, no, ella necesitaba una arpa, o una flauta, incluso una ocarina serviría.

Nada. No había nada en este palacio que le brindara paz.

Apretó los dientes y presionó sus dedos provocando un desagradable acorte de notas al azar, estaba frustrada por sus pensamientos y paralizada por no saber qué hacer con ellos. Y como si fuera una burla, esos mismos pensamientos invocaron la voz de Vaati que le decía que estaba sobre reaccionando.

Sus orejas captaron el sonido de una suave brisa que empujaba la puerta, anunciando la presencia del dueño de aquella voz que había escuchado, el cual estaba de pie en la entrada con sus brazos apoyados en sus costados y con una mueca en su cara.

—¡No estoy sobre reaccionando! —Gritó Zelda a la defensiva.

La mueca de Vaati se profundizó, parecía estar tensando todos sus nervios para evitar no encogerse de hombros y rodar los ojos. En lugar de eso, le devolvió una mirada de genuina confusión con una pizca de preocupación por su repentina conducta.

—Yo no dije nada —dijo tranquilamente.

Vaati no era alguien que se preocupara por lo que otros hacían, pero cuando se le acusaba de algo de lo que no era culpable, pues, ese algo sí que lo preocupaba, y mucho. Tanto que quería saber qué era lo que supuestamente había hecho, para poder tomar el crédito apropiado por ello.

—Bueno, lo estabas pensando — contestó la princesa.

—Para ser honesto princesa, no tengo idea de… — Vaati se detuvo.

Estaba a punto de decir " lo que te pasa", pero algo le dijo que iba a recibir otra bronca como la de la última vez cuando la princesa estuvo molesta y él le dijo que no tenía idea de porqué estaba enojada. No es que no pudiera manejar a una princesa enfadada con una rabieta, estaba seguro de que podía ponerla en su lugar si tenía que hacerlo. Pero al mismo tiempo ya había experimentado la molestia de tener que lidiar con ello, o aún peor, con una lánguida princesa con la actitud de un muerto pudriéndose, estaba muy seguro de que no quería tener que pasar por eso de nuevo. Al final olvidó lo anterior y apareció con una acusación no muy convincente.

—Estás molesta otra vez.

Zelda a penas lo miró y presionó las teclas del piano una y otra vez como si estuviera tratando de encontrar cierta tonada. Por medio segundo, dudó cuando escuchó al brujo interrumpirse aquel insensible comentario de que no tenía idea de porqué estaba molesta.

Ella no lo vio, pero pudo adivinar la forma en que la estaba mirando a ella ahora. Podía imaginarlo de pie a su lado, no realmente seguro de qué hacer y completamente confundido sobre por qué ella estaba enojada. Y por el comentario de recién, llegó a la misma conclusión de hace tiempo: Él no entendía nada. Y… Quizás esto era porque su ambiente era demasiado diferente al de ella. Después de todo, Vaati realmente solo interactuaba con monstruos y por lo que había visto, los monstruos están locos en términos hylianos. Sus culturas estaban en conflicto, eran demasiado diferentes. Asumir que Vaati pensaba como un hyliano era injusto, era obvio que él no entendería nada.

 _¡Excusas! ¡Excusas! ¡Excusas!_ Ero era exactamente que quería detener. Pero ugh, ella en serio odiaba su empatía a veces. Era esa diplomacia suya la que la llevaba a pensar de forma razonable con todos, era demasiado buena, necesitaba ser más mal…

—Su nombre es Rey Helmaroc.

Las teclas que Zelda había estado tocado bajaron su sonido hasta ser solo un murmullo. No había notado en qué momento Vaati entró y ahora se encontraba recostado contra el piano.

—El rey Helmaroc y yo éramos… Pues… Tenemos una relación funcional.

Sus palabras eran cuidadosas, deliberadas, como si no estuviera seguro de si quería destapar un asunto tan personal con la princesa. La esquina de su mejilla parecía algo rígida, pero eventualmente ignoró eso y continuó.

—Él es un invaluable aliado. Uno de los mejores. Puedo confiar en él siempre y cuando sepamos en qué pasos andamos. El problema… —Dijo aquella palabra con dificultad—. Es que él no está feliz con lo que ha visto recientemente. Él no cree que yo sea lo suficientemente bueno ahora sin que se lo pruebe, porque necesita saber que su imagen no será dañada al ser asociado conmigo.

Los dedos de Zelda se habían retirado completamente de las teclas ahora y miraba a Vaati con sorpresa y confusión. Esta… Esta confesión no era algo que esperara, especialmente luego de que el brujo le dejara muy en claro que no le hablaría nada sobre sus problemas personales. Esto la tomó completamente desprevenida y para ella, esta conversación había salido de ningún lado.

Pero quizás, para Vaati, esta conversación en realidad si tenía una lógica. Él no era del tipo (basado en experiencias anteriores) que explicaba detalles de su vida personal, a menos que no viera otra alternativa. Eso era algo que lo haría ver débil, a sus ojos y por eso nunca compartiría nada voluntariamente. A menos que…

Ella buscó su rostro y puso atención a su mirada ahora, despreocupada, como si pensara que no había dicho nada realmente interesante. Pero ella podía decir que aquello era solo una fachada y por la forman en la que el centro de su frente aún mostraba algo de tensión, era obvio que le había significado un gran esfuerzo dejar su orgullo de lado y hablar con ella.

Quizás esta era la mejor disculpa que podía darle dadas las circunstancias. No era para nada una Buena disculpa, pero de algún modo, la intención estaba ahí.

—¿Por qué? —Zelda preguntó suavemente—. ¿Me dices esto?

Vaati se puso rígido. Él empezó a decir algo, pero entonces su conducta cambió a algo a lo que Zelda estaba más acostumbrada. Le gruñó con desprecio y su voz se tornó fría, removiendo cualquier traza de lo que antes sonó amable.

—Hemos asegurado la cooperación de los moblins y los wizzrobes, la condición que el Rey Helmaroc me impuso, era que necesitaba convencer a los moblins, los wizzrobes y los lizalfos de que debían trabajar bajo mi mando con incuestionable lealtad. Aunque no necesito tu ayuda, probablemente sea mucho más fácil si me acompañas en mi último viaje con los lizalfos, ya que en las anteriores ocasiones tuvimos muy buenos resultados.

Zelda no estaba convencida.

—Pero eso aún no me dice por qué decidiste contarme acerca del Rey Helmaroc. —Si eso había sido realmente una disculpa, necesitaba escucharlo ¿O acaso lo imaginó?

Pero ahora Vaati había vuelto a estar a la defensiva y se sacudía la ropa con irritación. Ya no estaba recostado contra el piano descuidadamente y por la forma en que agitaba sus manos, sugería que quería acabar con el tema ahora que todo lo que tenía que decir ya había sido dicho. No iba a dejar a Zelda curiosear más allá

—Te lo dejé saber porque los lizalfos no son una amenaza inmediata para Hyrule y su cooperación es solo para mi propio beneficio. Por eso si tú decides venir conmigo, no seré acusado de que te engañé para hacerlo o de que tomé ventaja de ti.

 _Eso no es una disculpa del todo_. Fue el primer pensamiento que cruzó la mente de Zelda. Al mismo tiempo otra idea tomó su lugar: En esta ocasión las cosas eran muy diferentes de lo usuales intentos de Vaati por lograr que ella hiciera las cosas a su manera. Él no la estaba forzando a ir, le estaba dando la elección.

Zelda seguramente lo miró de forma incrédula por demasiado tiempo, porque de pronto el brujo chasqueó los dedos frente a ella molesto.

—¿Ahora vas a parar esa tonta costumbre tuya de enojarte por todo? —Bajó su nariz hasta ella, casi de forma infantil y agregó— ¿Estás feliz?

Zelda endureció su expresión y sus ojos se entrecerraron detrás de las hebras de cabello que le caían sobre la cara.

—Has escuchado alguna vez el concepto de discul… —Comenzó, pero Vaati la interrumpió otra vez.

—Y nunca toques el piano otra vez porque eres terrible. Pensaba los de la realeza eran educados para tocar instrumentos.

Zelda perdió su voz. Ella casi pensó que había escuchado mal, eso sonaba como lo que diría un chiquillo en la escuela en medio de una disputa, era un insulto sin sentido que nada tenía que ver con el tema original. Entonces de nuevo pudo ver lo infantil que era Vaati, hasta se le hacía difícil creerlo, queriendo cambiar el tema de una vez pero actuando como un completo chiquillo para lograrlo. Era tan estúpido que Zelda la verdad ya no se sintió más enojada, solo exhausta hasta la exasperación.

—Yo… —Empezó a formular una respuesta para sacar a Vaati de su idiotez, pero entonces por alguna razón no pudo hacerlo y terminó sonriendo— Yo no sé cómo tocar, solo… Quería escuchar algo familiar.

Vaati la miró cuidadosamente por unos pocos segundos, entonces luego de un suspiro se sentó junto a ella forzándola a moverse un poco. Se quedó en su lugar durante un tiempo con una expresión indescifrable. La princesa se alejó un poco de él, sintiéndose cada vez más incómoda por su proximidad. Justo antes de que se pusiera de pie para poner más distancia, Vaati puso un dedo sobre una tecla, haciendo que sonara con un agudo timbre.

—Toca algo —dijo.

—Yo… ¿Qué? Pero dije que yo no…

—Hazlo.

—Pero dijiste que no querías que yo to…

—Cambié de opinión —La cortó con una testarudez infantil. Con una pequeña mueca, extendió sus manos frente a él y las colocó sobre las teclas—. Sigue mi guía.

Zelda lo miró con escepticismo, preguntándose qué iba a hacer Vaati ahora. Ella no tenía idea y se sentía extremadamente tonta ahora. Ella podría haber llegado a decir que no era él mismo ahora, pero quizás eso era porque se las había arreglado para hacerlo sentir incómodo de algún modo. Y esto era solo su intento de olvidar su charla anterior como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. Eso era un tipo de… No sabía bien como describirlo ¿Quizás alivio? Era bueno saber que no siempre estaba metido en su juego y que él tenía preocupaciones humanas en lugar de ser siempre el intocable y poderoso hechicero. Por otro lado, cuando Vaati se sentó frente al piano junto a ella, le habló con confianza, diciéndole que siguiera su guía, ella esperaba que fuera bueno tocando, o al menos que supiera tocar.

Y tan pronto como Vaati comenzó, se volvió muy claro que Vaati no tenía idea de piano.

—No me digas que no sabes…

—Te dije que tocaras princesa.

Zelda se mordió la mejilla por dentro y estuvo a medio pensamiento de darle una réplica sarcástica, pero esta era una petición inofensiva. Si él quería que tocara, entonces tocaría de la forma más terrible que pudiera. Con una mueca testaruda que competía con la del brujo, Zelda cuadró sus hombros y comenzó a presionar teclas de forma aleatoria en la octava más baja, mientras que Vaati ocupaba la más alta. Ninguno de ellos dijo nada y mientras que la composición carecía de sentido, aquel dueto habría hecho que la madre de Zelda se revolcara en su tumba frente a la espantosa música que su hija estaba tocando. Aunque realmente llamarlo música habría sido ofensivo, era solo ruido.

Y entonces estallaron.

—Jajajajajajajajaja.

—Jajajajajajajajajaa.

Ambos se doblaron sobre el piano riendo escandalosamente, era como si toda la tensión que había entre ellos dos durante las semanas pasadas hubiera sido liberada de una vez en forma de carcajadas

—Por Din. — Soltó Zelda cuando finalmente recuperó el aliento y entonces rió de nuevo al recordar la "canción" que había tocado— Eso fue realmente malo. —Se secó una lágrima que escapó de sus ojos.

—Ha — Vaati rió también—. Somos completamente terribles.

Estallaron en carcajadas de nuevo, ambos tratando de ser los primeros en recobrarse de la risa. Les tomó varios intentos porque cuando uno de ellos lograba contenerse un poco para detenerse, fallaba causando que el otro riera aún más. La risa era algo contagioso, eso no los ayudaba para nada.

Eventualmente, ambos lograron calmarse hasta que no quedó nada más que una ocasional risilla y una pequeña contracción en las esquinas de los labios.

Y entonces se hizo el silencio otra vez y Zelda cayó en la cuenta de que había estado riendo.

Ella había estado riendo con él. La palabra "nosotros" rebotó alrededor de su mente un poco y comenzó a sentir una angustia en su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que esa palabra no le molestaba tanto como lo hacía al inicio, cuando fue secuestrada. Ella miró sus dedos y fue la primera vez que notó lo cerca, lo desagradablemente cerca que sus pequeñas manos estaban de las de él. Si ella se moviera solo tres teclas podría tocar sus dedos. Y entonces cayó en el hecho de que estaban compartiendo la banca del piano entre los dos, eso los obligaba a estar sentados muy cerca el uno del otro. Su capa se estremeció ligeramente sobre sus hombros.

Esto estaba mal. Él era Vaati.

Pero su cuerpo no se movería.

Vaati afortunadamente se puso de pie antes, resolviendo su dilema. Estiró las arrugas de su capa sin darse cuenta del predicamento de Zelda.

—Bueno princesa, el día de mañana voy a realizar la última visita a los lizalfos para así poder hacer a un lado el problema con el Rey Helmaroc. Déjame saber si planeas acompañarme y que sea preferiblemente de buen ánimo —le ofreció su brazo—. ¿Me dejarías acompañarte a tus aposentos querida? —Sonrió.

—Yo…. —Zelda dudó, y cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba arrugando el ceño fingió una sonrisa—. Me gustaría quedarme aquí un poco más, sola.

Vaati notó que algo estaba mal con la sonrisa de la princesa y se encogió de hombros antes de decir.

—Como desees.

Y entonces se fue dejándola sola, aunque nuca se iba completamente ni ella quedaba sola, porque el ojo centinela vigilaba cada movimiento sobre su cabeza.

Ella había… Reído. Y él rio también, pero no de la manera malévola que usualmente tenía, sino de forma ligera. Él realmente lucía despreocupado, desprovisto de cualquier tipo de problema y su normalmente fría y dura actitud se suavizó, parecía inocente. ¿Pero cómo podía ser eso si él estaba tan lejos de ser inocente? Ella no sabía si debería sentir simpatía o estar aterrada de que Vaati… De que ese ojo demoniaco… Pudiera lucir tan normal. Pudiera actuar normal. Ella casi prefería que actuara horrible, porque al menos esa imagen le hacía sentido.

Y entonces sintió la culpa en ella cuando se percató que todo este tiempo le había estado dando la oportunidad de cambiar, discutiendo con él que las cosas podían funcionar si él la trataba como a una persona, pero ella misma nunca esperó que él realmente cambiara. Y aún si lo hacía, aunque fuera solo un poco, su primer instinto era horrorizarse de que sus esfuerzos porque la respetara funcionaran. Él estaba (se diera cuenta o no), gradualmente actuando mejor con ella, mientras que ella… Ella estaba aún atrapada en la misma posición del inicio. Ella no quería que él cambiara, porque entonces la situación ya no sería blanca o negra.

Ella no quería que cambiara porque él podría terminar riendo otra vez, y ella reiría aún más y eventualmente…

Eventualmente…

Zelda reposó su cabeza sobre sus manos, las teclas del piano sonaron con un suave "trummm" cuando sus codos se apoyaron en ellas.

Eventualmente ella disfrutaría su compañía.

* * *

 **Por fin, el punto de inflección, el momento en el que la relación entre estos dos se suaviza, a pesar de que se supone que la relación entre estos dos mejora, no dejo de pensar que este capítulo es aquel que grafíca mejor que todos el síndrome de estocolmo, Zelda empieza a excusar a Vaati y a justificar sus conductas, sin embargo, sin importar las escucas que de, lo que el brujo hace sigue siendo algo malo. así de simple. Este capítulo tuvo sus complicaciones, habían varias cosas que solo tenían sentido en inglés (Incluso palabras sin equivalente claro en español), así que tuve que redactar bastante. En fin, el siguiente capíutlo es uno de los más interesantes, pues por fin se explica la lógica de los mosntruos y muchas cosas hacen sentido, de hecho cuando relees el fanfic ya teniendo ese conocimiento previo, todo luce distinto.**

 **Hikari to Hinoken: Un gusto verte de nuevo por aquí, en el tiempo que no estuviste saqué varios capítulos de alto contenido y bueno, a estas alguras ya habrás visto que el horrible Vaati empieza a caer, pero sigue manteniendo un poco de su esencia maligna. Espero te guste lo que sigue, porque se vienen mis capítulos favoritos del fic.**


	14. Entendimiento

—¿Qué es lo que miras?

El ojo centinela que acompañaba a Vaati saltó de la sorpresa al verse descubierto por su maestro, entonces a modo de disculpa voló en círculos alrededor de la cabeza de Vaati, dando a entender que estaba mirando a otro lugar.

—Mmmm.

Vaai resopló y continuó su camino hacia las rocas de aquel lado montañoso. Había pasado un día desde la última vez que había hablado con la princesa y estaba un poco disgustado de extrañar la rutina de la mañana. Le había molestado al principio, pero ahora se había vuelto un hábito para él y no podía evitar sentirse intranquilo cuando sus rutinas cambiaban.

El centinela se mantenía a distancia segura de su maestro, agitando sus pequeñas alas para mantener el ligero paso de Vaati en su ascenso por la montaña. La pequeña criatura entrecerró su ojo unos pocos segundos y entonces decidió mandar una brizna de magia a su maestro.

Vaati saltó sobre una roca y detuvo su escalada cuando vio la imagen en su cabeza. Era la escena del piano del día anterior y esta fue seguida por un sentimiento de confusión que provenía del centinela.

—¿Y qué con eso?

Vaati suspiró con impaciencia. Le tomó un momento mirar sus alrededores, llenos de polvorientas rocas rojas y dispersos arbustos espinosos dispuestos aquí y allá. Pasó una línea de árboles que estaba sobre el lugar, donde usualmente los lizalfos acampaban, para tener una mejor vista del área. Decidió realizar una visita a la región de los lizalfos temprano, antes de que estuvieran activos, para guiar el encuentro de mañana él mismo. Predecía que esta iba a ser la negociación más complicada de las tres razas y cualquier ventaja que pudiera…

 _¿Acaso había dicho negociar?_ Vaati agitó su cabeza.

Otra imagen transmitida por el centinela destelló ante sus ojos. Esta vez enfocada específicamente en la risa histérica de Vaati el día anterior.

—Si estás tratando de decirme que me veía gracioso… —Amenazó peligrosamente.

Ante esto, el pequeño ojo con firmeza voló desde atrás hacia a delante, comunicando un "no". Transmitió unas pocas imágenes más, esta vez mostraba a Vaati cuando por primera vez secuestró a Zelda y luego la imagen de ayer, entonces la volvió a mostrar la primera. En ambas escenas estaba sonriendo, pero el contraste era inmenso. Eran sonrisas diferentes, en una lucía menos cínico y realmente…

¿Realmente feliz?

—No es como que no tenga permitido lucir feliz. —se burló Vaati e hizo a un lado al monstruo.

Sabía lo que el centinela trataba de decirle, sin embargo, prefirió evadir el punto, aunque estas pequeñas criaturas se podría decir que eran una extensión de sí mismo, así que no era realmente fácil ignorarlas. El hecho era, que no se había reído de esa manera en un largo, largo tiempo, tanto que había olvidado lo que era reír libremente, dejando todo ir y permitiéndose lucir un poco tonto incluso. Se sintió… Raro en retrospectiva. Era extraño actuar así luego de pasar tanto tiempo tratando de lucir serio. Aunque no necesariamente era algo raro en el mal sentido, solo era… Diferente.

Lo que ocurrió en la habitación del piano ayer… No estaba seguro de en qué estaba pensando cuando decidió ponerse tocar teclas aleatoriamente. Siguió a la princesa a ese cuarto donde había escapado luego de ser asustada por algo. Recordó que habían estado discutiendo por algo sobre como él la había apostado en la mansión de los wizzrobes y entonces repentinamente ella lo miró con miedo. Eso lo sorprendió, entonces cuando no entendió su reacción…

Comenzó a sentirle enojado.

Vaati se sentó en la roca en la que estaba parado y descansó su barbilla en sus manos pensativamente mientras miraba la ladera de rocas que estaba debajo de él. Era cierto, él se molestó cuando notó que Zelda lo miraba con miedo en lugar de furia. Al inicio solía fastidiarla diciendo que su expresión favorita en su cara era una mirada de miedo con un ligero sonrojo, ahora se daba cuenta de que eso no era verdad, especialmente cuando no sabía de qué estaba asustada.

La encontró golpeando las teclas del piano con agitación, sus dedos temblando, mordiendo su labio inferior y luciendo como si estuviera a punto de colapsar.

Si había algo que había aprendido al secuestrar a la princesa, era que no importaba cuan fuerte pudiera parecer una persona, era patéticamente fácil llevarla a su límite. Él no podría llamar a Zelda "rota" en ese momento, pero la había empujado bastante cerca de ello

El único problema era que, no sabía qué había hecho esta vez para tener ese tipo de reacción en ella.

Un tektite saltó varios pies debajo de ellos. Casi ni notó al brujo que estaba sentado sobre él y con cada salto causaba que algunos guijarros se deslizaran hacia abajo. Las piedritas rodaron por la pendiente hasta la línea de árboles que limitaba la montaña, generando un suave eco en el aire. Vaati observó al tektite hasta que este salió de su vista.

 _No, ese no era el único problema…_ Pensó Vaati.

Él estaba casi seguro ahora, de que si quisiera quebrar completamente el espíritu de la princesa, podría hacerlo fácilmente. Cuando esto empezó, al principio le intrigaba el fiero espíritu de Zelda, y entonces se tomó como un desafío personal el someterla. Tenía la certeza de que sería divertido hacerla darse cuenta de cuán inútil era luchar contra él, cuán débil era contra el poder del brujo de los vientos. Hubiera sido otra marca de victoria en su historial, un símbolo que mostraría cómo había triunfado en dominar completamente Hyrule. El problema era que…

 _Ya no quiero someterla más._

El centinela revoloteaba junto a él, replegando sus alas para tener la misma vista que su maestro. El pequeño reflejó sus propios sentimientos internos de sorpresa ante sus pensamientos, pero declaró que los aceptaba. Una pequeña brisa sopló alrededor de ambos, como si preguntara qué es lo que estaba mal.

La cosa era, que Vaati había experimentado qué pasaba cuando quebraba a la princesa. Durante esos pocos días en los que ella estuvo molesta consigo misma y su situación, se volvió casi un ser sin vida. Él tuvo la sensación en ese entonces, de que no importaba lo que hiciera, él no podría hacer nada para obtener una reacción de ella. Entonces lo había abrumado un desagradable sentido de impotencia y un miedo creciente por perder el control de la situación. Ya no disfrutaría más de sus peleas mentales y sus discusiones al desayuno.

Sí. Las disfrutaba.

No se había dado cuenta de cuánto le divertía tratar de ganarle a la increíblemente aguda princesa, hasta que la hundió en la derrota, transformándola en un cascarón vacío de lo que antes solía ser. Ella había sido alguien refrescante luego de todos esos años solo interactuando con monstruos, quienes nunca tuvieron realmente ningún tipo de ocurrencia creativa ante sus ataques. Ella era la sabiduría después de todo, sus comentarios siempre eran una muestra de su pensamiento rápido.

Volviendo al cuarto del piano, él la había visto estresada y todo lo que sabía era que no quería que estuviera así, no sabía qué hacer, ya que cualquier cosa que dijera, parecía solo poner las cosas peor por razones que aún no entendía, entonces hizo lo único que sabía hacer, distraerla. Tocó el piano ¡Debía hacer algo! Cualquier cosa que no fuera hablar.

Notó que sl pequeño centinela vigilándolo en la roca donde estaba sentado.

—De acuerdo, también hice algo que no debía —Refunfuñó el brujo.

Ignoró la pequeña vocecilla en su cabeza que le decía que era estúpido hablarle al ojo alado, ya que se podía decir que él era una representación de sí mismo, ya que tenía su personalidad imbuida en él. Era casi como hablarse a sí mismo, pero luego de pasar cientos de años atrapado en una espada solo, se había vuelto bueno manteniendo conversaciones consigo mismo.

—Sé que no estaba pensando entonces cuando le hablé del tema de Helmaroc. Podría solo haberla engañado para que me ayudara con los lizalfos, pretendiendo que ellos eran una amenaza para Hyrule también —murmuró.

El centinela no dijo nada, ninguno podía hacerlo, simplemente miró hacia abajo otra vez, de forma triste.

Quizás… Sentía que le debía algo de alguna manera y decidió no engañarla para obtener su ayuda esta vez.

Vaati comenzó a flotar en el aire otra vez, el repentino movimiento causó que el centinela saltara de la sorpresa y siguiera a su maestro. Medio distraído, Vaati hizo otra ronda rápida por el área, tomando nota de todos los campamentos lizalfos que pudo distinguir entre la línea de árboles bajo él, cerca de la base de la montaña. Ya tenía suficiente con sus pensamientos molestos que parecían saber más de él que… Él mismo. Sacudió su cabeza con fuerza tratando de quitar la idiotez de su mente, ahora solo quería que esa mañana acabara para poder regresar a casa y quizás…. Ver cómo estaba la princesa.

Vaati gruñó, entonces cuando recordó como había dejado a la chica la última vez. Ella aún no le había dicho si iba a acompañarlo o no

—Ug… Si ella se rehúsa voy a estar muy molesto, —se quejó Vaati. Miró al centinela que se había alejado con miedo—. Ella definitivamente va a rehusarse a ir, lo sé. No tiene razón para ayudarme ¿Por qué pensé que dejarle elegir sería una buena idea?

El pequeño ojo asintió tímidamente. Sí, era por esto que debió haberla engañado, mencionar al rey Helmaroc había sido un grave error.

Inmediatamente de muy mal humor, Vaati cogió velocidad y voló hacia el castillo en medio de un poderoso viento, tomando su terrible forma demoniaca. Voló sobre los árboles, proyectando sobre el suelo una horrible sombra, las criaturas que estaban despiertas a esas horas corrían a esconderse asustadas al verlo.

-¡Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido! –Gruñó.

Avanzó lo más rápido que pudo hacia el palacio de los vientos. Durante todo el trayecto, docenas de formas de forzar a la princesa a cooperar rondaron por su cabeza. La chica se iba a negar a ayudarlo, pero él no tenía intención de dejarla.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En cuanto Vaati llegó al palacio, revisó el centinela que vigilaba a la princesa. De acuerdo a su reporte, ella ya había despertado, incluso había desayunado y ahora estaba vagando por el lugar. Según el ojo alado, quería explorar un poco. Los labios de Vaati se curvaron en una mueca ante las noticias. Claro, él debería haber esperado que se pusiera a explorar, es cierto que no había forma de que ella escapara sin su ayuda, pero eso no quería decir que no estuviera un poco paranoico y que no considerara otros posibles métodos de fuga.

Aun cuando tenía a un centinela siguiéndola a todos lados, eso no calmaba por completo sus temores. Ella había sido elegida por la sabiduría después de todo, y él había experimentado su rápido pensamiento. Ella era muy ingeniosa, podría haber pensado en formas de escapar que no consideró…

En ese momento, Zelda se había tomado un descanso de su exploración y ahora estaba en medio de una frustrante conversación con un poe. Medio curioso y medio paranoico, Vaati se dirigió hacia donde estaba la princesa, pero se mantuvo fuera de su vista, vigilándola a través de su centinela. Él cerró sus ojos y pudo ver la imagen de Zelda hablando con el Poe.

—Lo que me estás diciendo… —Ella tenía sus manos sobre sus caderas en un gesto de irritación, (una pose a la que estaba muy acostumbrado) y miraba con descontento al monstruo fantasma que parecía participar en aquella plática en contra de su voluntad— …. ¿Qué la única razón por la que nos odian es porque somos débiles?

El poe sacudió su cabeza en un gesto negativo, mientras su linterna se bamboleaba de lado a lado.

—No, no es odio.

—Pero tú piensas que está bien atacarnos —Dijo Zelda secamente.

—Los débiles son atacados —El poe le devolvió la misma expresión seria, como si no pudiera entender que a la princesa no le entrara en la cabeza una cuestión tan simple.

—Ustedes no tienen ninguna razón válida para atacarnos. Decir que nos agreden porque somos débiles es ridículo.

—El débil merece ser atacado. —Trató de defenderse el poe, completamente desconcertado ¿Por qué era tan difícil de entender?

—Todo lo que queremos… —Zelda dio un profundo suspiro y empezó otra vez, de forma más amable esta vez—- … Es vivir pacíficamente. Si hay algo con lo que ustedes no estén felices podemos negociar. No hay necesidad de que se pierda ninguna vida.

El poe estalló en una risa malévola, demasiado para la princesa.

—Eso es lo que alguien débil diría.

—¡Cómo te atreves!

—¿Qué hay de malo con que el más fuerte tome lo que le pertenece con su bien merecido poder?

—Porque… —Zelda comenzó a sentir un dolor de cabeza—. La gente podría morir.

El ser inclinó su cabeza, sus ojos fantasmagóricos observaron desde debajo de su capucha.

—No hay nada de malo en morir por la mano de un oponente poderoso.

Esta declaración estaba llena de una inocencia tan intrigante que la princesa tenía problemas para captar la conversación. Todo había empezado con una simple y curiosa pregunta. Ella encontró al poe vagando por el palacio y cuando se dio cuenta de que hablaba el Hyliano de forma fluida, quiso aprender un poco más de las opiniones de los monstruos sobre Hyrule. El poe estaba ahora comenzando a lucir visiblemente molesto. Con sus manos esqueléticas retorciéndose entre ellas nerviosamente, curvó sus labios hacia abajo en una mueca que rivalizaría con la de Zelda.

—Es deber del débil ser sirviente del fuerte, o tener una gloriosa muerte. Es todo un honor servir al poderoso, o morir por su mano.

 _Y eso_ , pensó Vaati desde las sombras, _es por lo que te dije que nosotros NO negociamos con los mosntruos_. Entonces, pensó en lo que ocurrió con los moblin y los wizzrobe. _Bueno, al menos no en el sentido en el que estás acostumbrada._

—No puedo entender cómo es que su sociedad no se ha destruido a sí misma con semejantes ideas destructivas —murmuró Zelda exasperada.

Zelda caminó y se arrojó sobre un sofá vacío que estaba cerca de donde el poe flotaba. El monstruo miró alrededor nerviosamente, inseguro sobre si tenía o no permitido retirarse. Le hubiera encantado flotar lejos, pero el Señor había dejado en claro que la princesa era su compañera y por eso un individuo muy poderoso, no quería tener que arriesgarse a recibir un castigo por hacer a la señorita enfadar.

—Las reglas son simples —replicó el poe, aún confundido porque la princesa le costara tanto entender—. Nosotros tenemos una clara jerarquía. Todos saben el lugar que les corresponde y todos saben a quién deben honrar. No todos están peleando todo el tiempo.

—Si es tan simple ¿Entonces por qué aún hay un desacuerdo entre el rey Helmaroc y Vaati?

Ante esto, el semblante de Vaati se ensombreció. Él sabía exactamente por qué no era tan simple entre él y el rey Helmaroc. Aunque muchos monstruos sabían la razón, él no necesitaba que ella la supiera. No podía evitar que los monstruos lo averiguaran, pero cómo podría vivir consigo mismo si la princesa descubriera que… Que sus… Que sus orígenes no eran algo de lo que estuviera orgulloso. El brujo abrió los ojos y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, listo para saltar en la conversación en el momento de la noticia. _Si ese poe le llega a insinuar algo, por a partir su cuerpo incorpóreo en pezados mil veces._

Quizás el poe sintió el aura asesina viniendo de detrás de la pared, o quizás el ojo que vigilaba a la princesa de pronto lució extremadamente amenazante, como fuera, el pequeño monstruo fantasma dudó y cerró sus labios firmemente, rehusándose a contestar la pregunta de la princesa.

Vaati se relajó un poco, aunque aún estaba en guardia. _Je, sirviente listo._

La princesa se molestó ante el silencio del poe y se inclinó hacia adelante. Vaati estaba sorprendido y medianamente divertido de que ella continuara probando que estaba mal al creer que era una chica tranquila y sumisa que tenía una vida resguardada. La forma en la que se sentó en el sofá, casi recordaba a un orgulloso y casi peligroso tirano. Era lógico, supuso el brujo, que ella pudiera adaptarse y encontrar formas efectivas de obtener la atención de la gente, ya que pasó toda su vida aprendiendo política, pero verla usando esas habilidades era algo impresionante.

El poe casi hizo una reverencia ante la demandante mirada de Zelda, pero aquella sensación de miedo de que algo terrible ocurriría si decía más de lo que debía hizo que mantuviera silencio. La princesa no iba a escuchar otra palabra sobre ese tema.

Zelda miró al poe durante uno desagradables segundos más antes de que finalmente se rindiera y se encogiera de hombros.

—No me has convencido de que este es un buen sistema. —Agitó su cabeza y luego la inclinó ligeramente, entonces sonrió con tristeza—. Si tú mures ¿No habría alguien que te extrañaría? ¿Familia? ¿Amigos? ¿Gente amada? Los monstruos deben tener a alguien así ¿O no?

Mientras tanto, Vaati trataba de no reír fuerte detrás de la pared.

Cuando el poe le devolvió otra de sus expresiones de extremo desconcierto, la pequeña sonrisa de Zelda comenzó a convertirse en un pequeño ceño fruncido.

—¿No los tienen? —Preguntó algo preocupada sobre la respuesta que tendría.

El poe pasó su linterna de una mano a la otra agitado. Zelda parecía algo perturbada por las respuestas que estaba obteniendo y el poe se estaba molestando por las preguntas.

—¿Amor? ¿Afecto? —Preguntó, agitando su cabeza como si nada en esa conversación le hiciera sentido—. Esas son cosas inventadas por los Hylianos. Esos conceptos no existen.

—Pero… Eso no puede ser posible —tartamudeó Zelda— ¿Qué hay de los niños? Incluso los animales demuestran afecto por sus crías.

—Los niños no existen.

—Pero eso no puede ser pos….—Zelda se detuvo entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que jamás había visto o escuchado de un monstruo joven.

Ahora que pensaba sobre ello, no había ningún reporte de monstruos jóvenes o viejos. En todos los libros que había leído sobre ellos y los reportes sobre ataques de monstruos, todos los registros hablaban de criatura maduras. ¿En verdad ellos no tenían niños? ¿De dónde venían entonces?

—Nosotros no entendemos su obsesión con conceptos no existentes. Nuestro sistema está basado en jerarquías concretas. El suyo en ideales abstractos. Nuestro sistema es simple, mientras que el suyo es complicado y confuso. Por eso sus conflictos tardan tanto en resolverse.

Aun cuando Zelda sabía que el poe solo trataba de ayudarla explicándole sus diferencias para tratar de encontrar un terreno común, ella se sentía aún más lejos de entender a los monstruos. Ella esperaba que tal vez, solo tal vez, hablarle a esas criaturas la ayudaría a llevar a Hyruele a una pacífica relación con ellos. Estaba determinada a que si ella lograba escapar del palacio, usaría las cosas que había aprendido una vez regresara a casa. Desde que había aprendido que algunos monstruos podían hablar Hyliano, había tenido un rayo de esperanza, pero mientras más hablaba con estos seres, más desalentadora se volvía la tarea.

No saber lo que el amor se sentía… Era una condición muy triste y penosa, ahora veía con lástima a los monstruos quienes nunca tendrían la alegría de amar o de ser amados por nadie. O quizás… Quizás ellos eran mucho más felices que los Hylianos porque no sabían de lo que se perdían, o el dolor que se sentía al estar unido a alguien.

Y entonces… Otro pensamiento llegó a ella. Levantó su mirada lentamente, sus ojos solo mostraban compasión desinteresada. Cualquier repudio que hubiera sentido por las bestias antes fue reemplazado por lástima.

—Eso quiere decir… —Ella habló suavemente— ¿Qué Vaati tampoco puede sentir amor?

—Hola princesa, veo que ha despertado. —Saludó Vaati ruidosamente entrando en la habitación e interrumpiendo la conversación abruptamente.

Zelda y el poe saltaron por la sorpresa y el ser espectral vio la oportunidad de desvanecerse rápidamente en la pared fuera de vista.

—Hola… Vaati —Zelda contestó con duda.

Miró al ojo alado que volaba sobre su cabeza, entonces miró al brujo con sospecha, preguntándose cuándo de la conversación había escuchado. Esperaba que no hubiera visto el ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por la pregunta que había hecho recién. Afortunadamente el brujo no parecía con intenciones de aprovechar esta oportunidad para hacer la sentir incómoda. En lugar de eso, actuó como si no supiera nada de la conversación con el poe. Vaati se paró ociosamente en la puerta, revisando sus uñas y mirándola con desinterés detrás de sus mechones lavanda.

—Vengo de inspeccionar los campamentos lizalfos. Aún no he escuchado tu respuesta sobre si me acompañarás o no.

Su voz se apagó y aguardó con cautela por una respuesta. Él no estaba seguro de porqué había preguntado, estaba absolutamente seguro de que la princesa se iba a negar. _Lo sabía, debí forzarla a ir conmigo._

Sin embargo, se sorprendió cuando la princesa no dudó ni un instante al contestar.

—Iré.

Los pensamientos de Vaati se detuvieron en seco y tuvo que procesar un poco sus palabras para dar unan respuesta coherente.

—Oh —dijo—. Maravilloso

¿Qué? Debo haber escuchado mal, no hay forma de que…

—No parece que esperaras que estuviera de acuerdo en ir. —Observó Zelda algo divertida por haber atrapado al brujo con la guardia baja, entonces suspiró—. Esa es en parte la razón por la que voy a ayudarte esta vez. A decir verdad… No has sido tan desagradable últimamente y… —Se mordió el labio y arrugó las cejas en una expresión aproblemada. ¿En verdad iba a decir eso en voz alta? Lo miró y entrecerró los ojos cuando notó que Vaati sonreía como si hubiera ganado el universo—. Y… —Enfatizó con una voz severa, tratando de que él luciera un poco menos complacido consigo mismo—. Y quiero demostrarte que no siempre tienes que forzar a las personas a hacer las cosas como tú quieres.

—Así que finalmente admites que tienes sentimientos por mí. Eso es muy dulce de tu parte princesa, estoy conmovido por tu confesión. —Vaati sonrió. Más bien se desternilló de la risa cuando Zelda se paró bufando y le gritó con una mirada de descontento.

—¡Eso no es lo que dije! ¡Me voy a mi habitación! —Zelda resopló furiosa—. Estoy segura de que estás ocupado y tienes mejores cosas que hacer que molestarme.

—Eso hago —Vaati le dio una sonrisa astuta y extendió su brazo—. La llevaré a su cuarto princesa.

Zelda sin decir ni una palabra tomó su brazo sin resistencia, lo cual sorprendió a Vaati aún más. Ella realmente estaba siendo accesible por una vez, y aun cuando Vaati pensaba que estar con alguien complaciente era sinónimo de que las cosas serían aburridas y predecibles, descubrió que no, no era el caso. Ella era interesante por ser quien era, aún tenía esa ferocidad y determinación, pero al mismo tiempo no era desagradable. ¿Acaso su cambio se debía a que había decidido darle la oportunidad de elegir en unas pocas cosas? ¿Realmente era eso todo lo que se necesitaba? Oh bueno, dejarla decidir no era un buen trato… Pero ella estuvo de acuerdo en ayudarlo. _Quizás… Si fue bueno no forzarla a ayudarme esta vez._

Con estos pensamientos, Vaati escoltó alegremente a la princesa hasta su cuarto, la tensión y la paranoia de antes se disiparon completamente. Todo iba tal como quería, y pronto lograría reclamar su supremacía sobre todo. Suave, así es como describiría el rumbo que las cosas tomaban. Antes había estado atrapado en todo tipo de problemas y obstáculos, pero ahora todo iba sobre ruedas. Iba tan suave que casi se preguntó si estaba permitido creer que eso era real.

No lo era.

Sin embargo, Vaati no podía saberlo.

Zelda caminaba con su barbilla ligeramente inclinada hacia sus pies, perdida en sus propios pensamientos, incapaz de mirar al brujo directamente. Ella solo le había dicho al brujo la mitad de la verdad de sobre por qué accedió a ir con él. La otra razón era que ella esperaba que si él confiaba en ella… Eventualmente tendría la suficiente libertad para escapar. Si ella pudiera continuar acompañándolo a la superficie, entonces quizás uno de esos días, podría escabullirse lejos.

Apretó sus puños disimuladamente, una cierta culpa le pesaba al considerar el engaño que estaba tramando. Ella quería dejar de pensar en la imagen de Vaati en la habitación del piano, luciendo tan libre y genuinamente feliz. Ella quería dejar de pensar en cómo él parecía estar haciendo algún tipo de esfuerzo por tratarla mejor últimamente y que él la comprendía mejor ahora. Ella quería dejar de pensar en cómo su plan de escape recaía en convertir al brujo en un ser humano, y luego destruir cualquier tipo de confianza que hubiera surgido en él de un soplo.

Pero ella necesitaba escapar, desesperadamente necesitaba hacerlo. Y pronto.

Por otro lado, ella podía verse a sí misma comenzando a simpatizar con los esfuerzos de Vaati, consientes o no, por tratarla menos como una prisionera y más como una persona. Una parte de ella podía ver lo que estaba ocurriendo: Este patrón era como uno de esas increíbles historias que había escuchado de gente, quienes al ser capturados por monstruos, simpatizaban con ellos al momento de ser rescatados. Antes, ella y muchos otros creían que esos cautivos habían sido hechizados o maldecidos por la magia negra de los monstruos, pero ahora… Ella no estaba muy segura. Muchos de esos cautivos fueron llevados a los sanatorios por temor a que se volvieran traidores de Hyrule, pero quizás cuando volviera, podría cambiar esa política. Ellos no estaban locos, ella no estaba loca.

¿O sí?

Una parte de ella sabía lo que le ocurría y aun así no podía detenerlo. Las miradas infantiles y maquiavélicas de Vaati hacían todo peor, a veces, él podía lucir tan inocente que podría engañar a las mismas diosas con una sonrisa. Era difícil explicar cómo alguien podía lucir tan malvado, astuto, infantil e inocente, pero de alguna manera Vaati se las arreglaba para hacerlo.

 _Necesito escapar, antes de que sea tarde… ¿Tarde para qué?_

Zelda apretó sus puños una vez más. _Deja de racionalizar_. Al mismo tiempo, pensó, ella estaba advertida de que su plan de escape era rudo y brutal. Pocos crímenes eran peores que alimentar la fe de un individuo desconfiado, solo para traicionarlo cuando este menos lo esperara.

¿Estaría ella preparada para el arranque de rabia de alguien que había sido traicionado luego de finalmente abrirse?

 _Eso no importa, solo necesita salir de aquí. Escapar antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

* * *

 **Los cambios de Vaati ahora son más notorios ¿Cierto? Y esperen el siguiente capítulo, es soberbio... Y sumamente largo, creo que me tardaré en traducirlo, pero de todos modos vamos bien, ya pasamos de la mitad del fanfic, estamos en ese momento donde todo es interesante y cada vez se pone mejor.**


	15. Aquel que se Apartó

Los moblins habían sido al amanecer, los wizzrobes al atardecer, esta vez con los Lizalfos se reunirían al medio día, cuando el sol estaba más alto en el cielo. De acuerdo a Vaati, ese era el momento en el que se encontraban más activos y por ello menos gruñones o aturdidos.

Zelda fue bastante rápida preparándose esta vez, incluso tuvo algunos minutos extra para agregar algunos detalles a su atuendo. Pero estos detalles no eran las joyas o broches que había en las cajoneras junto a la cama, o lindos lazos para acentuar su vestido lavanda, no. Era algo un poco más siniestro, que ella supuso, sería una buena precaución adicional luego de lo que había hablado con el poe ayer.

Escondido bajo su vestido, había envuelto un delgado cinturón alrededor de su cintura y había deslizado ahí un trozo de vidrio roto (El mismo que había usado durante su primer escape) como una arma extra.

Eso no quería decir que estuviera en contra de las charlas no violentoas como las que habían tenido cono los moblin y los wizzrobes, pero luego de hablar con el poe, finalmente se dio cuenta de por qué Vaati se había reído de ella al inicio. Ella esperaba conversaciones pacíficas, pero ella no era tan estúpida o ingenua, habían tenido suerte las últimas dos veces. Vaati estaba en lo correcto: Los monstruos son diferentes. Tenía que estar preparada para defenderse a sí misma si se encontraba en una situación donde no pudiera luchar con magia.

Había otra cosa que Impa le había enseñado: confiarse demasiado en la magia era una práctica peligrosa. _Impa, lamento haberme quejado de las lecciones de defensa personal, porque ahora están resultando ser muy útiles._

—Sabes, podrías solo pedirme un arma en lugar de usar un peligroso vidrio roto…

Zelda giró ante el sonido de la voz de Vaati y rápidamente dejó caer su vestido sobre sus piernas descubiertas. El brujo había llegado unos pocos minutos antes hoy.

—Si no tienes cuidado, una mujer podría encontrar una razón para apuñalar a alguien que la espía mientras se viste —dijo Zelda.

No sonaba muy complacida con su repentina aparición. No era como si ella no supiera que él podía mirarla cada vez que quisiera a través del centinela que la vigilaba, pero algo en tenerlo realmente en frente de ella la hacía sentir más avergonzada. Vaati rió.

—No tengo dudas. Pero en verdad ¿Qué es lo que me haría esa pequeña pieza de vidrio? —Inclinó su cabeza con una sonrisa de interés—. ¿Eso es para mí?

—Eso depende —Replicó Zelda con frialdad.

—Ah, ya veo —Él estaba relajado, por ahora. La princesa medio esperaba que estuviera irritado por haber hecho algo a sus espaldas. No lo entendía del todo, parecía una persona diferente de la que la había raptado por primera vez—. Bueno, en tal caso me gusta tu forma de pensar ¿Por qué no usas esto mejor? —Caminó y le tendió tres dagas arrojadizas—. No me importa darte estas porque son completamente inofensivas contra mí. Sin embargo, son efectivas contra cualquier otra cosa contra la que te quieras defender, no me importa dártelas. Tóma, pruébalas—. Agitó su mano indicándole que lo apuñalara.

Zelda algo dubitativa tomó una de las dagas y la giró en su palma. Era una daga completamente simétrica con algo de tela enrollada en su empuñadura. Tocó el metal del arma y pudo sentir su toque frío y duro. Miró al brujo quien esperaba sonriendo con los brazos a los lados. Una parte de ella deseaba enterrar la daga directo en su pecho, pero otra, tenía conflicto. No podía evitar admitir que se sentiría realmente mal si lastimara a otra persona así.

Una… persona. Oh no. Había llamado a Vaati persona.

La princesa finalmente agarró la daga firmemente en su mano derecha y lentamente la levantó, apuntando la cuchilla directamente al pecho del brujo. Vaati sintió su inseguridad y sonrió

—Sé que has deseado matarme más de una vez querida. No seas tímida ahora.

—Yo… —Zelda comenzó a balbucear, pero entonces se detuvo. Esta no era una conversación que sintiera querer tener ahora. En lugar de eso, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, golpeteando con la daga un lado de sus extremidades— ¡Apuñalar a alguien para ver si es seguro no es como se hacen las cosas! —Vaati rodó los ojos.

—No seas tan aburrida —Miró fuera de la habitación hasta que sus ojos finalmente localizaron un stalfos que deambulaba por allí. Este agitaba sus dientes nerviosamente cuando Vaati lo llamó—. Tú, quiero que me apuñales con esto —El stalfos retrocedió, colocando sus manos esqueléticas en frente suyo defensivamente, pero Vaati no iba a aceptar un no. Caminó dando pisotones e inceremoniosamente colocó una de las dagas en las manos del monstruo—. Solo hazlo —Le ordenó.

El pobre monstruo automáticamente miró a Zelda por ayuda, pero la princesa solo podía devolverle un incierto ceño fruncido. No todos los días a un insignificante súbdito se le pedía que atacara a su señor, y a uno escalofriante. Aún así, una orden era una orden, y el stalfos finalmente obedeció cuando el brujo comenzó a golpear el piso con su pie impacientemente. Con fuerza y algo de duda, el monstruo enterró la hoja entre los ojos de Vaati.

—¿Lo ves? Es inofensiva contra mí.

El brujo le dio una más que aterradora sonrisa cuando la daga pasó a través de su frente. Al mismo tiempo tanto Zelda como el desafortunado stalfos hicieron una mueca ante el sonido seco del puñal haciendo contacto con la cara de Vaati en un golpe más que decente. La sonrisa de Vaati cambió a algo más escalofriante y desequilibrado. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia la empuñadura en su frente, agarró la daga y se la arrancó al monstruo de las manos, entonces con violencia rebanó el cuello del ser de un movimiento. El stalfos se desmoronó en el piso en una pila de huesos mientras su cráneo rodaba lejos tristemente.

—Dañina para todos los demás —Concluyó Vaati. Entonces le gruñó a al cráneo que había rodado lejos—. ¿En serio? ¿De todos los lugares donde podrías apuñalarme lo hiciste en la cara?

Zelda miró la daga en sus manos, mientras que Vaati continuó reclamando el hecho de que el monstruo se hubiera atrevido a golpearlo en la cara. Ella estaba sorprendida de que Vaati estuviera dispuesto a darle algo mejor con lo cual defenderse y ciertamente se sentía más segura con las dagas (tres de ellas), en lugar de solo una pieza de vidrio roto. Definitivamente podría usar estas armas, fue entrenada en el uso de cuchillas arrojadizas gracias a la guía de Impa.

Ella miró al brujo quien aún estaba pateando la pila de huesos. ¿Debería darle las gracias a ese bastardo? No le parecía correcto reusarse a reconocer que el hecho era un buen gesto. Era algo así como entrenar a un cachorro ¿O no? Recompensar las buenas conductas y castigar las malas. Excepto que este cachorro no era lindo y le hacía sentir cosas a las que no estaba acostumbrada, frustración pura y rabia desbordante. Din, si ella regresara a Hyrule todos quedarían sorprendidos de lo temperamental que se había vuelto.

—Gracias —Dijo tranquilamente.

Vaati dejó de empujar los huesos con sus pies y sus orejas se agitaron ante el sonido de su voz. Una ligera sonrisa apareció en la esquina de sus labios y por un momento lució como si él fuera a burlarse de ella por eso, pero se mantuvo en silencio. En vez de eso, le pasó el resto de las dagas y luego sujetó su mano con una sonrisa que era alarmantemente encantadora.

—¿Lista?

Zelda guardó las dagas en el cinturón oculto y dio un largo suspiro, trató de quitarse los nervios lo mejor que pudo. Se sentía mucho más segura ahora que cuando estaba desarmada y la tensión que no se había dado cuenta que tenía se liberó de su pecho. Sin embargo, no podría decir que estaba relajada, porque no lo estaba. La princesa miró el cielo azulado detrás del brujo ¿Sería capaz de mantenerse firme contra el último grupo de monstruos? Las historias que había escuchado los pintaban como bestias fieras y salvajes, protegidas con escamas y armadas con dientes rompe huesos. ¿Qué ocurriría si durante el encuentro ella finalmente perdiera la compostura? ¿Qué pasaría si acabaran en una situación donde tuviera que tener una lucha real? ¿Acaso el hecho de que Vaati le hubiera dado las dagas no sugería que la posibilidad era real esta vez? En casa ella siempre estaba confiada de que podría negociar razonablemente con los países vecinos y varias organizaciones dentro de su reino, pero el poe había roto su confianza en el diálogo con los monstruos. No sabía qué esperar.

—¡Oye!

La voz de Vaati la sacó de sus pensamientos y sus ojos azules se abrieron sorprendidos, casi como una muñeca. Vaati parpadeó y le regresó la misma mirada de sorpresa que luego se transformó en una de pregunta.

—Tú siempre te pones furiosa luego de que hacemos esto ¿No irás a enojarte otra vez luego eso?

Por primera vez en un largo tiempo Zelda rió. Era divertido que él estuviera preocupado por hacerla enfadar ahora.

—Me enojaré —replicó, a lo cual Vaati frunció el ceño descontento.

Ella estaba sonriendo, con prudencia aunque, ella no se podía permitir estar feliz alrededor del brujo que la había raptado y lentamente bajó sus manos. Los monstruos la ponían nerviosa y la incertidumbre de qué iba a enfrentar la asustaba, pero había una cosa en la que podía creer de este engañoso brujo.

Vaati no dejaría que nada la dañara. Zelda colocó su mano en el hombro de Vaati.

—Estoy lista.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Llegaron a un bosque sobre la base de una montaña rocosa. Los árboles eran gruesos y Vaati tuvo que transformarse de vuelta a su forma Hyliana para poder pasar a través de las ramas que lograban alcanzar el piso. Aún con la luz del mediodía brillando en el cielo, los árboles bloqueaban la mayoría de la luz.

Zelda se paró cerca de Vaati, mirando cautelosamente alrededor a través de los troncos y dejando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad del bosque. Ella no podía encontrar ninguna señal de un campamento lizalfo, excepto por el escalofriante sensación de que estaba siendo observada. Saltó un poco cuando sintió un ligero tirón en su brazo, venía de Vaati que le indicaba que caminara. El brujo azotó su capa detrás de él, enojado, mientras apartaba algunas zarzas encontrando una fogata que ya se había reducido a cenizas.

—Los lizalfos deberían estar por aquí —comentó Vaati tomando un poco de las cenizas entre sus dedos — ¿Pero dónde?

Él específicamente había inspeccionado el lugar el día anterior con sus centinelas porque ellos eran muy engañosos, pero ahora no había ni uno solo de ellos, cuando les había expresamente informado que iría.

Los dedos de Zelda inconscientemente se acercaron a donde las dagas estaban ocultas cuando notó que los hombros del brujo ya no estaban relajados. Él estaba doblado sobre la fogata consumida con la postura de un predador alerta. No le tomó mucho comprender que había algo mal con la situación, y esto hizo que Zelda se pusiera nerviosa. Ella lentamente colocó su espalda contra el grueso tronco de un árbol previniendo que alguien la atacara por detrás.

Recordó lo que Vaati le había dicho sobre los lizalfos el día anterior.

 _Ellos son los más problemáticos de tratar porque no hablan Hyliano, pero lo pueden entender. Creo que no son completamente estúpidos. También son muy ágiles y se escabullirán para atacarte sin que lo notes si no eres cuidadoso, ten en mente esto._

Vaati convocó unos pocos centinelas ahora y Zelda lentamente se agazapó, giró su cabeza de izquierda a derecha con precaución. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo esto, y el hecho de que Vaati comenzara a tomar precauciones extra no aliviaba su preocupación. Los bosques, la fogata apagada, todo era demasiado tranquilo. Como estuvieran esperando una oportunidad para golpear de una vez.

—Vaati —Zelda habló, pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando el brujo llevó un dedo a sus labios.

—Lo sé —Dijo calmadamente, sus ojos se movían de lado a lado— Nos están observando.

Zelda cargó{o su peso en su pierna derecha. Mientras su talón se movía a través de la tierra, algo quebró una ramita con un sonoro "crack". Y entonces ella gritó

—¿Princesa? —Gritó Vaati, girando alrededor para buscar el árbol donde Zelda estaba.

Ella se había ido.

—¡Princesa!

Zelda podía oír los gritos de Vaat volverse cada vez más suaves mientras ella era acarreada lejos encima de la espalda de una criatura escamada. Algunas hojas muertas y aún algo sucias colgaban de su cabello de cuando había sido llevada bajo tierra a través de un túnel oculto cerca del árbol contra el cual estaba apoyada. Su cabeza ocasionalmente golpeaba algunas de las raíces que colgaban bajo el nivel del techo del túnel.

Ella no podía ver al monstruo desde su ángulo y por la tenue luz, pero ella adivinaba que no era ningún otro que un lizalfo de los que habían estado buscando. A juzgar por las escamas que le raspaban la piel y las poderosas garras de lagarto que sujetaban sus brazos. Ella no podría liberarse, si pudiera convocar un huracán hacia ella…

 _Vaati, pruébame que puedo confiar en ti. Ayúdame._

Zelda tomó un profundo respiro y gritó tan fuerte como pudo, esperando que de alguna manera Vaati pudiera escucharla y descubrir su localización. El monstruo estaba un paso delante de ella, ellos realmente eran listos en el sentido de tener desarrollados instintos de supervivencia. Con reflejos ligeros, se giró y golpeó con fuerza la cabeza de la chica, noqueándola antes de que pudiera gritar por más de un segundo.

Como su visión de nubló, el monstruo se apresuró a colocarla otra vez sobre su espalda. Ella solo podía pensar en una cosa, su única esperanza era el brujo en sí mismo, la única cosa que podía hacer era creer que podría encontrarla. Era un tipo de confianza escalofriante, el concepto de creer que él no dejaría que nada la dañara hasta este punto, aún no lo había puesto a prueba. Una hipótesis no probada. Ahora estaba enfrentando la realidad de la situación de estar en verdadero peligro, Zelda no podía evitar sentirse intranquila sobre el lugar donde había puesto su fe.

Un fuerte dolor recibió a Zelda cuando abrió sus ojos y gruñó. Los lizalfos la habían raptado y la habían dejado en el piso luego de alcanzar el final de los túneles y ahora esperaban por alguien. Trato de llevarse la mano a la cabeza y frotar la parte donde el monstruo la había golpeado, pero entonces se dio cuenta con horror de que sus manos estaban atadas por fuertes cuerdas detrás de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa, su mejilla estaba apoyada contra rocas rojas en una árida cumbre, el polvo cubría su piel.

Se encontraba recostada en el piso de rocas que había sido calentado por el sol del mediodía, era difícil determinar donde estaba, ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había sido capturada. Suponía que no menos de una hora, ya que aún podía ver el bosque donde había llegado por primera vez a varios kilómetros de distancia. El viento aulló, casi como si estuviera llamando a alguien.

A bastante distancia, notó a un monstruo lagarto que casualmente miraba sobre su hombro, notando que la prisionera ahora estaba despierta, antes de que regresara a mirar el cielo pacientemente. Se ajustó su armadura de cuero sobre sus escamas verdes como si se hubiera soltado mientras cargaba a Zelda, entonces volvió a mirar el vasto cielo vacío con sus amarillos ojos de reptil. Estaba esperando a alguien.

Un sentimiento pesado se instaló en pecho cuando consideró todo lo que esto implicaba. ¿Por qué los monstruos la apartarían de Vaati? Arriesgándose a enfrentar su ira ¿Quién estaría detrás de todo esto? Pensó que podría responder la primera pregunta y la respuesta no la hacía sentir más tranquila sobre la situación. La única razón por la que los monstruos se arriesgarían a enfadar a alguien como Vaati, sería porque otra criatura superior en su jerarquía de monstruos lo había ordenado. Recordó la mención de los "maestros" muchas veces cuando visitaron la mansión de los wizzrobes, los únicos que estaban descontentos con el brujo en tiempos recientes. Probablemente era uno de ellos y si lo era, de acuerdo a los wizzrobes ellos no pensaban muy bien de ella.

 _En verdad estoy en problemas ahora._

Al menos con Vaati, ella sabía que no tenía que preocuparse mucho por ser asesinada. Bueno, claro que siempre estaba la posibilidad que el despertara un día y realmente tratara de matarla, porque él era VAATI después de todo, pero en esos días no pensaba que eso fuera algo de lo que preocuparse, aunque no había ninguna razón concreta para creer esto, quizás era lo que algunos llamarían instinto…

¿Pero con los maestros? Era una historia completamente diferente. Por lo que había entendido a través de los rumores y chismes, a ellos no les podía importar menos si estaba muerta. Quizás algunos de ellos pensaban que sería mejor si muriera porque así Vaati dejaría de hacer el tonto con conceptos que ellos no entendían, como el matrimonio.

Hubo un movimiento repentino y el lizalfo se tensó, las espinas anaranjadas que tenía sobre su espalda se agitaron. Con un pequeño siseo, se agazapó en el piso y se deslizó lejos rápidamente dentro de una abertura en el suelo, donde despareció en los túneles. Zelda trató de girar su cabeza alrededor para ver que había provocado que el monstruo se fuera, entonces se congeló cuando vio un pequeño punto en el cielo que hacía cada vez más grande, algo venía volando desde el oeste. Este desapareció momentáneamente de su vista mientras rodeaba el pico de la montaña y entonces cuando voló de vuelta a su campo de visión, pudo ver la silueta claramente.

Era un pájaro muy muy grande.

Aquello no fue la parte que la enervó más, fue cuando la criatura finalmente aterrizó sobre la mesa de piedras enfrente de ella con un sonoro y polvoriento estruendo. Aun cuando ella había determinado no mostrar miedo que los monstruos podrían interpretar como debilidad, descubrió finalmente que al encontrarse cara a cara con este enorme pájaro no podría esconder su pavor. Si hubiera sido cualquier otro monstruo, ella habría podido fingir valentía, pero con este particular monstruo no podía, su temor emergía.

El ave descubrió su rostro antes cubierto con un casco de metal, se alzó sobre sus casi quince pies de altura y la observó tranquilamente por unos pocos momentos con sus brillantes ojos amarillos. Ella podría haber jurado que había sonreído con desprecio antes de distraídamente sacar unas pocas plumas de sus alas.

Algunas de estas flotaron y aterrizaron a poca distancia de ella.

Eran exactamente las mismas plumas que Vaati le había dado hace tiempo atrás, de un profundo morado mezclado con una banda blanca y rojo.

—Princesa de Hyrule— su voz sonó suave, peligrosa a través del aire. Era una voz que demandaba poder y respeto, con un casi siempre presente timbre que recordaba a los graznidos de las aves.

Extendió sus alas en un impresionante despliegue por unos pocos segundos y las plumas verdes y doradas de su cola brillaron sobre el suelo.

Zelda endureció su expresión aun cuando estaba absolutamente aterrorizada. Este era el maestro en verdad, aquel que le causaba dolores de cabeza a Vaati con sus peticiones. El hecho de que fuera a hablar con ella y no con Vaati no era una buena señal. Juntando fuerzas, trató de imitar su conducta.

—Rey Helmaroc —Respondió en tono similar.

 _No puedo lucir asustada, no puedo lucir asustada, no puedo lucir asustada._ Se repitió una y otra vez a sí misma.

El rey Helmaroc parpadeó y entonces se las arregló para sonreír con su pico, con sincera sorpresa, impresionado por su bravura, su rostro claramente decía eso. Bajó su cabeza hasta que Zelda casi pudo tocar su pico con su nariz.

—Le causé tantos problemas que se vio obligado a mencionarme ¿No es así? —cacareó burlescamente.

Zelda se mantuvo en silencio no queriendo decir nada que pudiera ser considerado "incorrecto" en el libro de reglas de los monstruos. Este monstruo era distinto de todos los que había encontrado en su vida. Era astuto, no servía nadie y podía arrojar a cualquiera a un rincón desagradable si hacía un mal movimiento. Ella aún no sabía por qué el rey Helmaroc estaba ahí y por qué ella había sido puesta como objetivo tan repentinamente. Ni siquiera Vaati parecía estar prevenido de esta repentina amenaza o… Quizás no era algo del todo inesperado. El rey Helmaroc era el rey Helmaroc ¿Vaati no debería haberlo conocido mejor en tal caso?

—Eres un problema, eso es lo que eres —el regio pájaro continuó—. Contrario a lo que él pueda creer, tú te volverás su debilidad, no su fortaleza. Mira lo que sucedió hoy. Él no pudo detener a unos meros lizalfos _¡Lizalfos!_ —El rey Helmaroc vociferó con disgusto— Su premio fue robado en frente de sus ojos.

El rey Helmaroc levantó una de sus grandes garras y la presionó contra la indefensa princesa en el piso. Él no la aplastó con su peso, pero el mensaje era extremadamente claro: Ella no viviría mucho más.

—Se lo advertí, pero no escuchó. Uno no puede mantener la luz tan cerca sin ver su oscuridad disminuida. Él se volverá descuidado cuando necesite ser brutal. Si tú lo conocieras, sabrías cuán lejos él llegó para volverse un verdadero Señor entre nosotros, pero tú amenazas con arrebatarle todo por lo que ha trabajado —El pájaro sonaba enojado ahora.

Zelda se habría preguntado qué es lo que el pajarraco quería decir con sus mensajes crípticos si ella no estuviera siendo aplastada contra la roca por una garra gigante. Ella quería gritar para dejar que Vaati supiera donde estaba, pero tenía problemas para respirar bajo el creciente peso que la aplastaba.

Cuando estaba segura de que el rey Helmaroc la aplastaría con todo su peso, ella fue abruptamente recogida y elevada sobre el cielo, su aliento casi escapó de ella.

Por un momento sonrió cuando imaginó que Vaati la había encontrado y la llevaba por el cielo con sus garras de sombras. Entonces notó el dolor en sus costados y las ásperas zarpas que se enterraban en sus costillas. No era Vaati llevándola por el cielo, era el rey ave transportándola a algún lugar, probablemente para matarla lejos, donde el brujo tuviera problemas para encontrarla.

 _Nunca noté lo gentil que era Vaati al llevarme volando hasta ahora._

Quería gritar hacia el bosque donde estaba segura el brujo la buscaba, pero el viento gritaba más fuerte que ella, robándose su voz. Desprotegida sin la magia de Vaati, el viento se deslizaba alrededor de ella y a través de las garras del ave, golpeándole la cara y forzándola a cerrar los ojos. Eventualmente, el bosque desapareció hasta volverse una mancha borrosa en las faldas de la montaña que se veía en el horizonte.

Hasta ahora, ella nunca había sido presionada hasta el punto de admitir que estaría feliz de ver al hechicero. Nuevamente, hasta ahora jamás pensó en la posibilidad de que Vaati hubiera tenido que librar una batalla a sus espaldas con tan poderosas criaturas para mantenerla a salvo. Aún si era por sus propias razones egoístas, este hecho arruinaba sus ideas de él siendo alguien que estaba ahí solo para lastimarla.

 _Si tus ojos decían "Cree en mí", entonces déjame creer antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

* * *

 **Y supuestamente esto era una historia de amor, pero bueno, que fleets deja en claro que él es un escritor de historias de aventuras (Un poco como yo), así que es normal que sus historias de amor no sean tan románticas, pero siguen siendo muy interesantes.**

 **El rey Helmaroc es ese pajarraco que rapta a la hermana de Link en Wind Waker, si tuvieron que googlearlo para saber quien era no los culpo, yo tuve que hacer lo mismo, fleets es un amante de los monstruos al punto de ser capaz de recordarlos y trabajar con ellos, imagínense que en esta historia les dio diiálogos alos monstruos, cultura, sociedad, jamás he visto algo como esto en ningún otro fic, es una de las razones por las que quedé fascinada con esta historia. Y... Respecto a las notas de Fleets para el capítulo...**

 **Pues nótese que el rey helmaroc aunque es el antagonista no es intrínsecamente malo, solo quiere lo mejor para Vaati, no quiere que cometa errores fatales como casarse con la chica equivocada, Vaati merce una conservadora dama moblin que pueda mantener las tradiciones de la familia.**

 **Morí de risa con eso.**

 **Y debo agradecer a Hikari to Hinoken por sus comentarios y sus ánimos para continuar esta traducción, la había dejado un poco de lado, pero luego me llegaron sus comentrarios y fue como... ¡Rayos! ¡Tengo que actualizar Cuando regrese! Bien, el siguiente capítulo es corto, a ver si consigo sacarlo en un tiempo decente, pero no desesperen, esta cosa la termino sí o sí.**


	16. Desafío

El rey Helmaroc finalmente dejó a Zelda cerca del pico de otra montaña. Ella no estaba segura si aún estaba en Hyrule, a su alrededor solo era capaz de ver numerosos riscos escarpados, y rodeándolos, un enorme bosque indómito. Quizás el rey Helmaroc había volado sobre la montaña de la muerte hacia las tierras inexploradas que estaban sobre Hyrule, las cuales se mantenían así debido a lo peligroso del terreno. Zelda giró y se retorció sobre el piso hasta que pudo al menos sentarse, levantando la vista y enfrentado al monstruo en lugar de permanecer estúpidamente acostaba sobre su estómago como un pez capturado. Una vez estuvo sentada, vio que tenían una reunión: Un grupo de kargaroc (pequeñas aves algo más grandes que una persona promedio y de colores similares a los del rey Helmaroc) miraban desde la distancia. Mientras ella analizaba su situación, el enorme monstruo aclaró su garganta.

—Mientras más te miro, menos impresionado estoy. ¿Qué es lo que tanto ve en ti me pregunto?

Zelda giró su barbilla hacia el imponente pájaro. No dijo nada, pero tampoco iba a quedarse ociosa sentada mientras el rey Helmaroc decidía cómo iba a matarla. Ignorando sus contusiones, su cabello enredado que tenía sobre la cara y el agotamiento de ser azotada por el viento durante el vuelo, ella lentamente comenzó a buscar una forma de salir de todo ese desastre.

—Dudo que incluso sea capaz de resistir contra un moblin ¡Bah! ¿Y espera que me incline ante ti?

Zelda sabía lo que era una provocación cuando la oía. Ella estaba medio sorprendida de que el monstruo simplemente no la hubiera tirado por un risco, pero al mismo tiempo, no le extrañaba tanto. Todo le hizo sentido ahora cuando pensaba acerca de cómo los monstruos veían el mundo, la inutilidad de los monólogos y la demora en ir por una muerte, ahora sabía por qué perdían el tiempo haciendo eso. Todo era una gran provocación.

Ellos la estaban desafiando a detenerlos. El monstruo había, al menos reconocido que alguien que él (Quizás) respetaba la había favorecido, y ahora la estaba desafiando a probar su dignidad. Él no esperaba que ella aceptara, por supuesto, pero ella podía hacerlo. Un tenue brillo de esperanza apareció cuando Zelda reconoció que aún, a pesar de todo, podía elegir.

Debería haber estado aterrorizada. Debería haber gritado por piedad o pensado en sus momentos finales. Ella podría haber hecho todas esas cosas, pero cuando comprendió lo que el desafío significaba, cuando entendió lo que realmente quería decir hablar con un monstruo, el miedo se fue. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y torrentes de sudor se acumularon en la punta de su nariz, pero aquel no era un miedo paralizante. Quizás era más como… ¿Un miedo de excitación? ¿Acaso existía eso? Era el tipo de miedo que llevaba a las personas a hacer hazañas extraordinarias.

Quizás eso era lo que llamaban coraje.

O estupidez

" _Unos meses más y me voy a convertir en un monstruo_ " bromeó para sí misma, causando que el rey Helmaroc entrecerrara sus ojos momentáneamente. Ese destello de esperanza brilló aún más cuando ella se dio cuenta de que quizás, solo quizás, ella tenía lo que se necesitaba para hablar, realmente hablar con un monstruo. Como… Bueno… Vaati podía hacerlo.

—¿Y qué pasó con el trato rey Helmaroc?

Quizás fue la forma en la que la conducta de Zelda cambió completamente de cuando se vieron por primera vez, pero las plumas del gran pájaro se esponjaron momentáneamente, tomado por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta.

—¿Qué trato?

La princesa retorció sus ataduras llevándolas cerca de donde sus dagas estaban escondidas. Presionó sus dedos hacia abajo contra la ropa de su vestido, buscando los filos.

—Ese donde le prometiste a Vaati tu lealtad si podías ganar la de tres razas independientes de monstruos —El monstruo vociferó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba hablando.

—¡Hmph! El trato fue anulado en cuanto los lizalfos me escucharon a mí y te secuestraron en lugar de ir a reunirse con Vaati como él quería. Esa es la poca influencia que tiene sobre ellos ahora. Ellos nunca hubieran hecho esto si él aún fuera tan grandioso como lo fue alguna vez. Y eso solo confirma mis sospechas de que hay otros más apropiados para ocupar su lugar.

—Otros… ¿Cómo tú?

Zelda enganchó las cuerdas alrededor de sus muñecas contra el filo del arma y rápidamente las deslizó aplicando presión. Las cuerdas no se estaban cortando pero se las arregló para romper su vestido exponiendo la hoja. El rey Helmaroc no notó lo que Zelda estaba haciendo con sus ataduras y soltó una carcajada.

—No es nada nuevo para él que siempre le he disputado su puesto como el rey de los cielos.

—No es muy justo que estés moviendo tus piezas antes de que él pueda hacerlo.

—Que sea justo o no, no importa. Nada importa una vez que alguien se alza con la victoria y es el único en pie —gruñó el ave abriendo sus alas imponentemente, desplegando una larga sombra sobre ella. Había amenaza brillando en sus ojos, sugiriéndole a la princesa que no le quedaba mucho tiempo— Una criatura débil como tú no lo entendería.

Pero esta vez, Zelda deslizó la cuerda de sus muñecas contra las dagas cortándolas finalmente. La cuerda cayó sobre el suelo y ella agitó sus manos, moviéndolas alrededor para remover el entumecimiento. El rey Helmaroc observó con sorpresa como ella extrajo las dagas de sus fundas y procedió rápidamente desgarrar una buena porción de su vestido para que sus pirenas tuvieran más libertad de movimiento y las armas fueran más fáciles de alcanzar. Ella pateó lejos la tela descartada de forma ruda.

—Asumes que soy débil, que mi reino es débil porque nosotros no entendemos las reglas que tú juegas.

Zelda se puso de pie, sus rodillas estaban ligeramente dobladas en cuclillas y en sus ojos brillaba el desafío. Ella debería haber estado aterrorizada, pero sus dedos alrededor de las dagas no traicionaron su temor. Quizás era toda la adrenalina, o quizás era el hecho de que finalmente había logrado entender que esto era otra forma de discusión política, ella se sentía mejor en territorio familiar. Sabía las reglas que esta gran ave seguí y ella tenía el conocimiento para manejarlas. Solo debía creer en lo que Impa le había enseñado. Tenía que creer en sí misma.

Tenía que hacerlo, porque Vaati no iba a salvarla. Nadie la salvaría.

—Yo entiendo las reglas ahora. También entiendo que hay pocas opciones además de tus reglas mientras esté en los dominios de los monstruos.

La princesa tomó una larga respiración. Sus siguientes palabras permanecieron dudosas en la punta su lengua, estas la hacían sentir muy incómoda porque era algo fuera de su personalidad. Pero al mismo tiempo, también esto parte de ella porque ya había actuado de esta forma antes, aquella vez en el campamento moblin, durante ese beso. Aquella oscura y poderosa personalidad que había sacado desde el fondo de su corazón y que luego la había reducido a lágrimas… Ella no quería sacar ese lado suyo de nuevo. Pero esta vez, no se sentía… Mal. Su lado oscuro no era nada más que un traductor que podía hablar el mismo lenguaje del rey Helmaroc.

—Te demostraré que soy digna de ser tu regidora en todas las formas posibles. Tú reina. Lamentarás el hecho de haberte atrevido a desafiarme.

El ave dobló sus alas ligeramente, escuchando con creciente curiosidad. Miró a esa pequeña niña con su cabello rojizo enredado y desordenado sobre su rostro y su digno vestido violeta destrozado. Aunque sus ojos… Por los reyes oscuros ¡Vaya ojos! Podrían haberlo engañado si alguien le dijera que esos eran los ojos de Vaati mismo, con aquella fría determinación de alguien a quien no le importa nada. Al parecer, la princesa de Hyrule había aprendido unos pocos trucos durante su tiempo con el brujo de los vientos.

El rey Helmaroc sonrió para sí mismo bastante divertido.

—Mmmm, un poco melodramático ¿No lo crees?

Zelda se puso rígida pero no dijo nada. La gran ave le soltó un profundo graznido, sus ojos adquirieron un brillo macabro antes de que se elevara a los cielos.

—Ahora hablas mi lenguaje —siseó.

Xxxxxxxxx

Vaati miró el espacio vacío donde la princesa solía estar, se paralizó unos tres segundos al no comprender la situación. Ella… ¿Se había ido? ¡Se había ido! Ido… No lograba asimilar las palabras, eso no era algo que se suponía ocurriera. Esto no era algo que pudiera pasarle a él.

—¡Princesa! —Gritó tratando de no entrar en pánico. El pánico no era algo propio de él. Pero de nuevo, no podía pensar correctamente y la única forma en la que se podía describir su mente ahora era como un incoherente desastre que comenzaba a entrar en pánico.

Sus orejas captaron el leve dejo de una carcajada que rápidamente se alejó de él. Entonces los pensamientos que corrían desordenadamente de pronto se detuvieron abruptamente y se enfocaron. Sus antes abiertos ojos se entrecerraron, el rojo de sus pupilas casi se volvió negro. Dejó de gritar llamando a la princesa y se agachó sobre sus rodillas, mandando docenas de centinelas a registrar el bosque mientras sus orejas de enfocaban en alguna otra pista. Gritar no lo iba a llevar a ningún lado, además de dejar que los secuestradores supieran que lugar deberían evitar. Necesitaba mantenerse tranquilo, enfocado.

Los labios del brujo se retrajeron en una mueca y se mantuvo agachado sobre el piso mientras esperaba a que alguno de sus centinelas encontrara alguna especie de movimiento sospechoso. Sus manos se hundieron en la tierra como garras en lo que su shock inicial gradualmente se transformaba en ira ciega. Ellos querían jugar al escondite, pues lamentarían el haberlo convertido en el que buscaba. " _Si se atreven a ponerle un dedo encima juro que…"_

 _"No. Los haré pagar de todas formas ¡Cómo se atreven a desafiarme! ¡Cómo se atreven a burlarse de mí!_

Sus uñas cavaron más profundo en la tierra con rabia. Él sabía que algunos monstruos estaban un tanto recelosos de él últimamente, pero jamás se esperó semejante irrespeto. Cómo se atrevían a raptar a su princesa. Él iba a tener que darles un escarmiento. Oh sí, les iba a dar uno. La princesa seguramente estaría desanimada por sus métodos de castigo y seguramente se enojaría con él, pero que importaba.

Ella siempre se enojaba sin importar lo que hiciera.

¿Pero dónde estaba la princesa de todas maneras? El furioso tren de pensamientos de Vaati se enlenteció mientras volvía a la realidad de pensar en todas las formas en las que iba a castigar al responsable de todo esto. Debieron ser al menos tres minutos desde que escuchó por primera vez el grito, y sus ágiles centinelas no habían encontrado nada aún. Una cierta sospecha comenzó a crepitar en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado sin señales de nada, absolutamente nada. Los centinelas deberían haber encontrado algo ahora que lo guiara a los secuestradores, pero todo lo que reportaban era un mar de árboles y el silencio inquietante. El débil grito de la princesa también había parado, probablemente estaba inconsciente o la habían amordazado.

¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaban? Mientras más tiempo pasaba, menos sentía que fuera a encontrar a Zelda. Debería haber mantenido un centinela sobre ella para poder vigilar sus movimientos. Pero no esperaba que alguien la raptara justo cuando estaba frente a él. Había sido muy positivo al pensar que sería fácil encontrarla con la ayuda de sus centinelas volando alrededor del bosque, pero con cada segundo que pasaba sin ninguna pista, se volvía cada vez más consciente de que no la encontrara nunca.

Incertidumbre. Temor. Estos sentimientos a los que no estaba acostumbrado golpearon en su pecho por un segundo su aliento se detuvo ante un feo pensamiento _"¿Qué tal si no la encuentro nunca_?". Esto consumió su mente.

—¡AAAAAHHH!

El brujo gritó de frustración y abruptamente cerro sus puños, causando que un aura oscura flotara sobre él. El viento explotó en un violento remolino alrededor de él, derribando plantas y mandando a volar ramas sueltas hacia los cielos. Y tal como vino, el viento se detuvo, dejando detrás una calma sofocante. Las orejas de Vaati se movieron, sus manos ya no brillaban. Sus músculos sin embargo, seguían tan tensos como un resorte enroscado.

Vaati contuvo su aliento y cortó la comunicación con todos los centinelas salvo por uno. Aquel que había encontrado algo. Al parecer su grito había sorprendido a una criatura que no estaba escondida muy lejos de él. El centinela no había logrado vislumbrar mucho salvo por una sombra borrosa, pero vio lo suficiente como para notar que la criatura escurridiza se metió en un túnel subterráneo.

Y fue entonces que eso golpeó a Vaati como un Goron arrojándole una roca. Debió enviar a los centinelas a buscar a los secuestradores abajo. Habían tomado una ruta subterránea. Y él perdiendo el tiempo… Ahora ella debía estar muy lejos.

Con un agudo siseo de viento, Vaati se teleportó a donde el centinela estaba ahora y observó el piso debajo de él con tal intensidad que parecía que estallaría en flamas solo con su mirada. Entonces, con un rápido movimiento de manos, envió una poderosa explosión que hundió el suelo enviando polvo y rocas a volar en todas direcciones. Entonces se pudo oír un escalofriante grito de una criatura reptiliana que agonizaba atrapada en la tierra, clavada en lo que quedó de la cueva luego de la explosión. Los ojos del lagarto se abrieron de terror cuando vio a Vaati flotar sobre él como una terrible amenaza silenciosa. El lizalfo luchó por liberarse de la tierra pero fue demasiado lento, Vaati chasqueó los dedos y fue suspendido en el aire en frente del rostro del brujo.

—¿Dónde está ella? —Susurró.

El monstruo trató de liberarse de su atadura invisible siseando y escupiendo furiosamente.

Los ojos de Vaati brillaron con una mirada que rayaba en la locura. Sonrió venenosamente por un segundo y entonces, instantáneamente soltó una carcajada salvaje.

—¿¡Dónde está ella!? —Gritó.

El lizalfos se congeló y dejó de luchar, sus garras colgaban inertes a sus lados. Sus ojos amarillos estaban abiertos como platos en su cara escamosa. Parpadeó lentamente antes de girar su cabeza ligeramente hacia uno de los arbustos detrás del brujo. La esquina de la boca de Vaati se torció cuando un centinela le alertó de que había otro lizalfos vigilándolo de cerca y dándole un ligero asentimiento de cabeza al monstruo que estaba atrapado en las garras de Vaati. El lizalfo capturado murmuró unas pocas palabras incomprensibles: "palabras" era la única forma en la que Vaati podría describir los extraños chasquidos y gruñidos que sonaban como un lenguaje, uno que no era Hyliano.

A Vaati no le importaba sin embargo, que pudiera o no entender a los lizalfos. Él sabía por su sacudida de cabeza que estas tontas criaturas no le iban a decir lo que él quería saber.

Una pequeña ráfaga se esparció desde el brujo y entonces el aire se tornó quieto. Ni las hojas crujían, la atmósfera inmediatamente se volvió sofocante.

—Ha… Hahahahahaha —La voz de Vaati destellaba locura y era más gruesa con cada risa —¡Hahahahaha! ¡Hahahahaha!

Sombras oscuras se acumularon alrededor de sus pies hasta que lo devoraron por completo y entonces, como un látigo chasqueando en el aire, un poderoso y explosivo viento arrasó la vegetación de alrededor. Los árboles crujieron y se convirtieron en astillas ante los estragos causados por el viento, y los dos desafortunados lizalfos fueron aplastados contra el grueso tronco de un árbol que fue arrojado violentamente contra ellos. Dentro de la oscuridad, un solo ojo demoniaco sediento de sangre observaba el mundo con la ferocidad y rabia de un tornado.

—Hahahah… Debería haber hecho esto desde el principio ¿Trato? Dijeron que no debía matarlos por el trato con el rey Helmaroc —El ojo miró alrededor de forma insana— Voy a matarlos a todos. ¡A todos! Mataré al Rey Helmaroc también si tiene algún problema conmigo. Porque yo ¡JURO QUE LOS MATO A TODOS!

Docenas de pequeños centinelas giraron alrededor del ojo gigante y se introdujeron en el piso, profundo hacia los túneles que los lizalfos habían cavado. No iba a dejar a ninguno con vida.

—Destruiré a cada uno de los que me la arrebataron —La voz de Vaati retumbó ominosa a través del bosque, repitiendo las palabras que había prometido a la princesa antes— Que tengan piedad las diosas de aquel que se atrevió a robarte de mi lado, porque yo no la tendré.

* * *

 **Bien... Han pasado meses desde el último capítulo... Pero aquí estoy de nuevo... Tratando de equilibrar esta traducción del inglés al español, con la traducción de mis propios fics del español al inglés. Esta manía que tengo de meterme en demasiados proyectos al mismo tiempo es terrible. Pero terminaré, definitivamente terminaré esto... Algún día.**

 **Y bueno, si alguien pensó que Vaati iba a ser el caballero de armadura brillante que salvaría a Zelda de forma galante pues se equivocó. Eso es lo hermoso de Fleets, es fiel a sus personajes, trabaja con un villano y este actúa como villano, siendo un HDP impulsivo que no establece prioridades y se deja llevar por la ira. A ver si luego se acuerda de que hay que salvar a Zelda. De todos modos esto nos lleva a una de las escenas más espectaculares del fic que ocurre en el siguiente capítulo. Y bueno, hasta la otra, a ver si ahora me tardo menos... O sigo abrumada por mi exceso de proyectos.**


End file.
